Harry Potter & the Shadow Games
by bradw316
Summary: Re-released story. Harry begins his third at Hogwarts, Two new Professors and a Dark Prophecy. Harry/Daphne NL/TD no bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Contracts

Behind the barriers in the Wizardring World, a small vortex, had open above a huge grassy meadow near the real life town Nottingham, what spilled out of said vortex was a young man. He was dressed in muggle clothing, a pair of light colored blue jeans, white cross-training sneakers, black t-shirt, a dark blue blazer, a belt at his waist to keep his jeans up, and attached to his belt was a deck pouch containing a set of some very strange cards. Something dropped in front of him and he looked up at it, blinking a bit. He crawls over to it; the object was a box about the size of jewelry box. It was gold and had several glyphs on it, when he opened it he found a series of pieces laid out, "The Millennium Puzzle and," A huge wolf jumped out of the forest he landed next to, "Argh," he pulled out a card from his deck without thinking shouted, "I Summon the Dark Magician," with a flash of light a man dressed in purple robes and carrying a staff emerge from the card the young man held, "Dark Magician use dark magic attack!" The silent magician did exactly as instructed blasting the large wolf knocking it back when it landed it yelped in fright and ran back into the forest its tail between its legs. The young man took a few deep breaths coming to the realization of what just occurred looking up at the creature then down at the box, "I wonder what else can happen?" he whispers before he starts walking in a random direction.

XXX

The young man had managed to find a small town area, complete with an Inn on top of a small pub; the name of said town was Godric's Hollow. Needless to say once he entered the inn he sat in the corner and watched the people move about. They wore robes, and strangely enough carried wands, however it was when he heard the words You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named in hush conversation and then heard the name Harry Potter. He knew where he was and strangely enough felt calm in this knowledge. "I'm in Harry Potter's world," he mutters quietly to himself, looking down at his box. Now that he found a place to rest he went about the task of solving the puzzle again that was before him. Remembering the first time, he fit piece after piece of the puzzle, until he put in the eye of Ra. No sooner he had completed the final piece his consciousness surged into the plains of his mind, before him he spotted his twin mostly in appearance save three major differences, the young man before him had narrower strong eyes, a wilder hairstyle, and contained an aura of confidence that showed strength of heart and wisdom not arrogance.

"Yami," the young man whispered.

Yami blinked a few times partially shocked by the young man before him not expecting to see the young man again; that was until he dove into the young man's mind and saw the images. "So the Shadow Realm pulled us from our world and sent us both into this one," he stated.

"Yeah it's all so surreal, so what you think is the reason we were sent here?" the young man asked.

"To help this Harry Potter I imagine, when the time is right we'll meet him," Yami stated.

The young man nodded looking himself over, "It's strange Yami, being in this world. Best get started finding out how we can help Harry."

Yami nodded and smiled, "A good idea," he looked at the deck Yugi had available. "Our old deck, and with each passing day I sense the deck will no doubt change to fulfill our needs if we are truly in a magical area."

Yugi smiled slightly, "I already got a chance to find out, apparently we can summon the monsters on the cards, by calling them out, probably goes the same with the Spell and Trap cards."

"Well then we must find something to do until we are needed," with that Yugi stood up and walked out the door, in the back of the Inn, Albus Dumbledore watched the youth leave, the familiar twinkle in his eye.

XXX

The inn in the Leaky Cauldron at night was quiet mostly filled with witches and wizards, stopping off for a brief pick me up before heading home for the evening. Harry had just been dropped off by the Knight Bus, after running out on the Dursley's after inflating Marge Dursley to look like a giant pink beach ball. What surprised him more was the fact that no owl had been sent for his slip of accidental magic. He booked a room the barman Tom not even giving him a second look, unsure what would occur the next day Harry put his trunk against the wall of his room and crashed into the bed to sleep. _I wonder if Hagrid needs someone to help him with the grounds_.

XXX

Bradford Wall, Brad to his friend's hated politics, hated all the pomp and circumstance around the whole thing. Which was why he took up the job of account and property management for Gringotts Wizard Bank, he helped planned for the future and helped families set aside vast amounts of their hard earn Galleons for their children's future. It was to him a highly rewarding position, and he loved his work most of the time. His only regret was when an investor, invested poorly and he was force to close the account seize all assets, this had happen many times since his career began, three time he had been forced to foreclose personally, those had been the worse days of his career. Today however gave him mixed feelings, as his goblin supervisor told him he was to meet with Harry Potter and grant the boy his emancipation. The details had been well drawn out by his employer. But there had been a snag; Cornelius Fudge had been present when his boss had given him his assignment. The reason the Minister had been present was to locate Harry Potter for whatever reason. Bradford personally believe it was Fudge using this as an excuse to get close to the boy, doubly so because of what Brad had in his hands at the moment. Thankfully Fudge would remain silent at least until Brad made his approach toward the boy. _Pompous ass, trying to make nice on a kid barely into his teens, who will come into a lot of power and a shit load of money_. Yep, Brad hated politics.

Arriving in the Leaky Cauldron he was given directions from Tom on which room Harry Potter was in following silently behind him was the Minister. He came to the door the boy was in gently but firmly knocking on the door.

XXX

Hearing a gentle wrapping sound at the door to his room, Harry slowly rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses walking to the door and opening it. The man standing in front of him, was a person he never met before. He was dressed in maroon colored set of robes, with black trim, an average but friendly face, azure blue eyes, and light brown hair. "Yes?"

"Harry Potter," the man stated voice sounding more American than English, "Bradford Wall, I represent Gringotts Wizard's Bank."

Looking a bit frighten, "Is there something the matter with my vault?"

Brad smiled faintly, "No Mr. Potter I've come to read to you the wills of your parents and your Godfather who passed away three days ago in Azkaban."

"Oh please come in," Harry was stunned, _I had a godfather_. He notice that someone else was behind the Gringotts representative, someone he saw only briefly last year under his Invisibility Cloak, "and you are?"

"Cornelius Fudge," the man stated joyfully.

"Oh Mr. Weasely mentioned you, you're the Minister of Magic, pleased to meet you," Harry stated extending his hand, Fudge gladly took it and entered the room, "Um did I do anything wrong, I mean aside from accidently blowing my Uncle's sister up," he stated feeling it was best to come clean.

"We can discuss that after the reading, you have a lot on your plate at the moment," Fudge replied. With a faint nod Harry moved to sit across from Brad who during his brief conversation with the Minister had set up a table and had several official looking documents out.

"If you're ready Mr. Potter allow me to get started," Brad stated seeing Harry nod he began to read.

_**Will of James and Lily Potter**_

_We James and Lily Potter be of sound mind in the event of our death or incapacitation, provide the following to our beloved, we bestow the rights of Lord to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Perevell to our son Harry James Potter, this includes all properties, vaults, and heirlooms not of goblin make. All heirlooms that are of Goblin make we gladly return to Gringotts. Furthermore in the event of death or incapacitation we would like Harry to be given unto custody of either Harry's Godfather Sirius Orion Black or Harry's Godmother Marie Constance Greengrass, to whom Harry is betrothed to their daughter Daphne. Under no circumstances is Harry ever be allowed to be raised by Lily's sister, these are our final wishes please see that they were taken care. We would wish to grant Remus Lupin 1,000,000 galleons for his loving friendship and urge him to get himself a good witch. To the Tonks Family we give them 300,000 galleons for sticking it to that olde battleaxe of a mother, good show Andromeda. To Severus Snape we grant you 500,000 galleons and Prong's most sincere apologies for being a great prat to him during our time at Hogwarts and hopes he will find it in his heart to forgive both his greatest friend and his greatest enemy. Harry please know that we love you always and forever, we hope you'll make us proud._

_Signed, James and Lily Potter_

_PS: Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper, not Sirius_

_Witnesses: Sirius Orion Black, Marie Constance Greengrass, Chief Ragnok _

Brad noted that during the course of the reading Harry's face went through a myriad of emotions, ranging from shock and surprise, to disbelief and sadness. "Is my godmother still alive, why haven't I met her before if she is?"

"You godmother is very much alive, her husband is a member of the Wizengamot, it is strange that she hasn't come forward, if you would like I can make an inquiry about it after our business is concluded," Brad stated glancing up at Fudge who seemed to be just as genuinely puzzled. "Anything else?"

Harry rubbed his right arm looking a bit unnerved, "Is that brothel going to be enforced?"

"I'm afraid it is Harry," Brad said softly. "Unlike arranged marriages in the Muggle world you cannot simply bow out of it because you dislike the man or woman you will be with. Arranged marriage in our world is magically binding," the account manager went through the paperwork and pulled out the very marriage contract. "Let's see, no money was exchanged, no promise of political backing, very strange." He glanced up at Fudge a frown creasing his lips, "this contract was not made for the usual reasons," he turned back to Harry. "This means your parents and Miss Greengrass's made this contract specifically for the two of you to meet possibly on numerous occasions and hope for a romance to blossom, they made this contract for you to fall in love."

"B-B-But I've never met her, I don't know what she looks like?" Harry states.

"I know and I'll start working things out for you as soon as we finish, and I'm sure the Minister is willing to help," Brad stated seeing Fudge nod nervously spinning his bowler hat in his hands. "Now I must read Sirius Black's will."

_**Will of Sirius Orion Black**_

_ I, Sirius Orion Black hopefully being of sound mind and body upon writing this last Will and Testament, leave all holdings of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black to my beloved Godson in the invent of my Death or incapacitation. I also leave 1,000,000 galleons to Remus Lupin and inform him to find himself a good witch. To Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, I restore your names to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. To Peter Pettigrew I grant him a swift death from moldy cheese you traitorous rat, may you waste a way on the throne you git. To Bellatrix Lestrange I renounce you as a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black you snake humping insane gutter trash the same goes for limp knobbed husband who couldn't satisfy a woman if she was made of dragon dung. To Narcissa Malfoy I grant your greatest desire, and declare your marriage no longer valid, please find a good husband I happen to know one who's available. Sure he can be a rough around the edges and murder at a full moon but he's a good bloke. Finally to Lucius Malfoy, I demand you repay every single knut from the dowry you were given no sooner than September 1__st__ or face action from the Goblins. Harry I'm terribly sorry that we never got to meet but I heard many wonderful things about these last two years and not those wild rumors I heard from the Prophet, I hope you have a good long life._

_Signed: Sirius Orion Black_

_PS: If you find a rat with toe missing and an unusually long lifespan it's not a rat, he's an Animagus. _

_Witnesses: Chief Ragnok, Account Supervisor Bradford Wall_

Harry was having a hard time trying to decide whether he should laugh or be saddened after hearing what was read. He sat feeling numb after a few moments as Brad also read aloud all his assets which between his parents and his Godfather made him quite wealthy, it also stated that Harry would be an emancipated minor at the event of his godfather's death, but currently he was more focused on his godmother and wondered why he never met her, _does she blame me for my parents death, does she hate me_. Shuddering at his own thoughts but was resigned to see who the woman is and if there was any way to reconcile with her if his thoughts proved to be true. "I would like to meet my godmother now if it's possible," he states tentatively.

"I will see to it Harry," Fudge stated. "I also need Dumbledore's council it seems I was very callous and judgmental in my part concerning your godfather, if what was stated in your parent's will true," the man stubby looking man dabs his forehead nervously, "expect 12 million Galleon added to your account in repentance for a great miscarriage of justice." With that Fudge left the room.

"What does he mean?" Harry asked

Brad smirked slightly watching the door close shifting through his paperwork for documents Harry would need to sign, "Means the Ministry is going to pay you a million galleons for every year your godfather was in Azkaban, for being wrongly imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit."

The bespectacled boy sighed looking up at the clock for a second, "What will happen if Daphne and I don't fulfill the brothel?"

"You'll both have your magic stripped from you, everything that you are will be taken away, and you'll be tossed out into the Muggle world with nothing more than the clothes on your back," Brad stated sadly. "I've had to endure watching that twice since I've become employed with Gringotts."

"That bad?" Harry asked.

"With no money and no magic, it's not a pretty sight, within a day in both cases the individual committed suicide," Brad stated staring down at the paperwork trying to clear the images from his mind.

Harry knew he could survive outside, but if what Brad had told him was true he would be dooming a girl he never met to something worse than death, having no magic, no name in the magical world, and no means to support herself. This whole situation felt worse than facing Voldemort again. "Is there no way out of it?"

"If your parents were alive they could have annulled the brothel as is their right, even with you being emancipated it still fall under your parents to decide," Brad stated grimly.

"Just hope my godmother hasn't started to hate me," Harry said gloomily.

"I would never in a million years ever hate you, Harry James Potter," a voice stated.

Author's Note: I have decided to re-release my Harry Potter and the Shadow Games story, for those that haven't read it, it never really got off the ground. I've decided to change the pairing for this fic originally it was a Cho/Harry pairing but now I've decided to switch it up to an ever increasing and very surprising pairing Daphne/Harry. The reason while Daphne Greengrass is a very minor character in the novels matter of fact I think I've only seen her mentioned in the Half-Blood Prince and that was all, but there is a massive growing popularity with the character mainly because she's so vague. Not to mention I read several fics with her and Harry paired and they are fan-fricken-tastic, read 'Harry and Daphne' by The Light from Within and 'To Be Loved' by silentclock these are awesome fics, honorable mention would be Harry Potter, Wizarding Savior? By dbzdragonlanceman read them and tell me what you think. As for my other fics I'll update them as best I can, I like to get a permanent beta reader and editor for my stuff as well as a co-writer for my big projects, like Naruto – The Last Avatar. Yugi will make a bigger appearance later on and while there will be dueling it will not be the center point of the fic, I'm only to maybe have four card duels. I hope people will like the balls I've taken by killing Sirius off in the Prison of Azkaban timeline, there is a reason for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Restorations and the Summoner

Daphne Greengrass had inadvertently developed a reputation in her first two years at Hogwarts, that reputation being an Ice Queen. However this was far from the truth, she simply detested nearly everyone in her house, only two had escaped her loathing. Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini had become her only two friends within Slytherin, Tracey's cheerful nature and Blaise's cool demeanor had kept her from going crazy; more so because of what occurred in the sorting of their first year. Her betrothed the boy she was intended for since before she had been born had been on the train to Hogwarts and she had no knowledge of it. He been sorted into Gryffindor as well, which given the reputation between Slytherin and Gryffindor she knew approaching Harry Potter would be difficult if not impossible. She tried numerous times, but she wanted to catch him alone to explain things and hopefully not be rejected. This proved to be very difficult, between Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger or the teachers, Harry was never alone, the only time she was ever able to see him was when he was unconscious after saving the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrell, she was actually able to see him up close and touch his hand that one time.

Her second year had been decidedly worse, the whole mess involving the Slytherin Heir and Malfoy going around bragging to the entire school like a great prat, further hurt her chances of ever approaching her betrothed. _That arse because of him Harry will think every single Slytherin is a Death Eater or worse_. She even tried to approach at King's Cross at the end of term each time but he got wisp away by his evil muggle relatives before she could approach him. She told her parents what occurred the first year, both had tried to use every ounce of political clout to get Harry away from the horse faced woman and her fat slob of a husband. But the Fidelus Charm had been placed upon the Dursley household well before Dumbledore was informed of James and Lily Potter's will and what it entailed. Her father had been beside himself with rage when he found out. Since then her parents had brought the matter to the Wizengamot once a month since the incident had occur with no success. Dumbledore had apologized and stated that until Harry became of age or was emancipated the Fidelus Charm stayed in place. So Daphne adopted her Ice Queen persona mostly to prevent others from getting too close to her. But there was another reason; she probably like so many other young girls fell in love with the ideal that was Harry Potter.

Yet this morning just before she got dress to begin her day and visit with Tracey, her mother had gotten a floo call from the Minister of Magic himself, stating that Harry Potter would like to see her. Her mother charged into her room eyes showing such a happy glow, that she literally grabbed her husband by the arms and began dancing around the room. "Daph, I believe mom has gone mental," Daphne's little sister Astoria had responded watching the display before them.

It took all her willpower not bust her gut laughing at her sister's analogy of the situation, "No my dear sister, she's just happy." Barely two minutes after the display Daphne and her parents went by apparition to Diagon Alley to meet Harry.

Which brought Daphne to her current situation; sitting at a table in clothing that was way too big for him. She heard by far the most frightening thing she had ever heard in her life. _He thinks mom hates him, oh Harry._ Using her Ice Queen persona to keep face neutral, "I would never in a million years ever hate you, Harry James Potter," came her mother's reply.

XXX

In Hogsmeade at that very moment, Yugi Moto sat waiting to be interviewed by Minerva McGonagall for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hogwarts. It had been a long six years since he first appeared in Harry Potter's world, but the former grand champion duelist had made a name for himself, having applied for numerous apprenticeships in the magical community. Working with the best masters at charms, transfiguration, potions, and ancient runes, not to mention Yami was an already accomplished sorcerer in his own right they quickly made their way up the ranks to Deputy Auror, just behind Amelia Bones for the top job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and that was without stepping into a single classroom.

It was his work using his Shadow Game powers and his deck that grabbed people's attention, the ability to summon each and everyone one of his monsters to fight for him not to mention all his spell and trap cards, it was a surprise to find Mirror Force had the exact same effect it did in the card game block an attack and reflect it back at the attacker, the sorry excuse for a Death Eater that used the killing curse on him found that out the hard way, Rudolphus Lestrange will no longer threaten the Magical world again in the name of his Dark Lord.

Taking a sip of some tea as he waited for the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, he immediately shuffled through his deck to find the Cursebreaker Spell card and the De-Spell spell card, the first to break Voldemort's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and the second card was for when he would arrive at the School after accepting the position, he had already destroyed one Horocrux when he defeat Lestrange, the Hufflepuff cup, Harry had destroyed the first one aka Riddle's Journal, that left the Ring, the Amulet, the crown, the snake, and the piece inside Harry's scar. _Yami is this the right course of action?_

"_I will not sit idly by while that poor boy suffers not only at the hands of that lunatic, but at the misguided delusions of the old man. Dumbledore while having good intentions did great harm to that boy, we are here to see him get a better life,_" Yami replied.

Yugi shuffled his deck then set it down on the table drawing six cards, making sure to keep Cursebreaker and De-Spell separate as he passed the time waiting for McGonagall. He had seen in the films and read in the books this woman while stern cared deeply for her students, had an especially soft spot for a certain bespectacled boy with black hair and green eyes. "Wotcher doing?" Looking up casually he spotted a rather pleasant looking witch with pink hair, a pleasant heart shape face, and cheerful brown eyes.

"Shuffling my cards and drawing, keeping my finger dexterous and active," Yugi explained. "It's good to see you again Tonks."

"You remembered not to call me Nymphadora," the woman smiled brightly.

Yugi smiled slightly, putting the cards back and started shuffling again, "You reminded me enough on six separate occasions that it is finally burned into my memory."

"To right, so what'cha doing here?" Tonks asked.

"Been asked to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor McGonagall was to meet with me to finish signing the paperwork," Yugi explained getting a nod in response. "What about you?"

"Me and Shacklebolt came ta check on the wards for the school, it's mandatory every year," Tonks stated with a sigh blowing some hair out of her face, "Some weaknesses but overall still good, heading back to London soon as Shacklebolt finishes some personal business wit Dumbledore."

The two casually talked until McGonagall and Shacklebolt arrived, McGonagall sat down and set the parchment for DADA position in front of Yugi, "Here you are Mr. Moto, just sign below and I can officially welcome you to the Hogwarts teaching staff."

Yugi casually picked up the Cursebreaker spell card, "A moment Professor," holding the card aloft. "I activate the Spell card Cursebreaker upon the title of Hogwarts Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, to break all unknown curses upon the position!" Like described the card glowed briefly and a terrible scream was heard as a cloud of black vapor hovered above the parchment for a second before dispersing. Yugi smiled triumphantly grabbing the quill from McGonagall's limp hand trying hard not to laugh at her shocked expression. "Now I believe it's safe for me sign this contract."

XXX

Harry Potter turned his head and found himself staring at arguably the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, of course that didn't say much. The only women he ever met in his short life were, his aunt who resembled a long necked horse, Mrs. Figg who was a batty old woman who smelled of sour milk and cat urine, Mrs. Weasely while pleasant and loving was a bit on the plump side, then there was McGonagall she may have been pretty in her youth but he couldn't really judge. Lastly there was Marge, an ugly fat woman looking manlier than her brother. So his views on female beauty in adults wasn't very stimulating and very limited, the only one he could compare the woman at the door with was his mother which he got from photos and the Mirror of Erised showing that his mother thankfully was very pretty.

The woman standing before him now had long pale blonde hair that reach to the small of her back clasp at the nape of her neck by a red velvet clasp, she had bright blue eyes that was currently showing a lot warmth, an edge of sadness to them. She wore an elegant crimson robe, and held a small satchel in her right hand. Her left was gently resting against her ample chest; she entered the room and came to a stop a few feet from where he sat. He glanced next to her and spotted a girl that equaled her mother in beauty, though her hair wasn't as long it reached just pass her shoulder blades and her eyes were impassive and cold at first appearance. She wore a set of royal blue robes that matched her eyes. "Harry, oh Harry," he looked up at the woman seeing her begin to tear up. He slowly got out of his chair and walked over standing in front of the woman looking a bit nervous, he had cause this woman some unforeseen pain and was willing to take whatever punishment she deemed necessary. What surprised him however was the woman dropping into a crouch and throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you, should have tried harder to get you away from that awful woman and her fat git of a husband," the woman broke down into incoherent sobs after that.

Going with his first instinct in this matter Harry slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around the woman then buried his face into the woman's ample chest. Then he found himself doing something he never thought he'd do he wept openly he now knew he was safe, truly safe. This woman, his Godmother would do everything in her power, including dying and killing to protect him, it was this moment that he was truly loved.

XXX

Daphne's persona slowly evaporated the moment she heard Harry's first sob after a few moments her mother and her betrothed separated, then Harry turned to face her. She wanted to smile but instead she blushed and started fiddling with the hem of her robes. "Daphne, it's good to finally meet you when you're not unconscious, with your friends, or with teachers."

Harry blinked a few times, "You never tried to talk to me at school, why not?"

"I-I'm a Slytherin, I didn't think you would want to be associated with me, certainly know that arse Malfoy gives a bad impression on our entire house," Daphne states.

"Daphne language," Marie states looking scandalized.

"Sorry mother but it is the truth, half the reason I was nervous trying to meet Harry was because of that git," the blonde haired girl stated then began to look even more nervous, "also I was worried about he would think of me. I was sorted into Slytherin because I had more of Father's traits than yours mother otherwise I could have been sorted into Ravenclaw, like you."

The boy nodded listening; he noted that he could do far worse he felt sorry for whoever married Parkinson or Bulstrode, but outside of them he never really looked at the Slytherin table before most of the most unsavory people he met were linked to that house yet it was the same group, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Flint, Parkinson, Bulstrode, the rest he just heaped into their foul group. "I'm sorry Daphne; I'll try to be more open minded in the future." Harry extended a hand briefly asking them to sit in while Brad finished with the Wills and paperwork which seemed to take longer than he thought. "Um, Mr. Wall why is this taking so long?"

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Potter, Gringotts wants everything in triplicate, so they can unlock all your vault accounts, make sure your family has no outstanding debts which thankfully there are none, checking over contracts in this case your Marriage Contract to Miss Greengrass," both young teens blushed at mentioning that. "It also seems you've inherited a Professional Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons."

"Ron's favorite team," Harry almost groaned he heard the team was horrible, "Um, is it true the team has been dead last since the early 80's?"

Brad chuckled, "Yes, but mostly because the team was left floundering do to that your father was murdered by Voldemort. Now that you're emancipated you take steps to ensure the team is managed correctly, my suggestion is to talk to your future Father-in-law, I believe Mr. Greengrass is an excellent business and family man."

Marie smiled and nodded, "He is also a die-hard Chudley Cannons has been since before his Hogwarts years, he'll be more than happy to help you Harry."

Brad gathered up his paperwork and placed in his satchel, then handed a small velvet case to Harry, "These are the House rings for Potter, Black, and Perevell. As you can see only House Potter holds a ring for a Lady which Miss Greengrass will take upon her marriage to you when you are of age, or when you achieve you first soul bonding kiss."

Both teens blushed at that, "A soul bonding kiss?"

"Yes, while not highly known there is such a thing, usually involving one of the Ancient and Noble Houses, The Greengrass and Potter Houses alongside the Longbottoms and Weasely Houses have been allies for centuries since the time of the houses being first formed," Brad explain causing even Marie's beautifully thinned eyebrows rose. "This will be one of the first times however that two of these four houses will join into one House." Brad smiled seeing that he had blown his audience away at this exposition. "You should know that now you are Lord Potter and Perevell you have a great deal of influence in our world enough to make changes, and that's not counting your fame. Combine the two together and well all the World's a stage, let you be the director. Good day to you Lord Potter, Lady Greengrass, future Lady Potter," with a nod he left the room leaving three very stunned individuals. It took the three of them five minutes to come out of their inner musings.

Harry looked at his godmother nervously before holding up the box that contain the ring that Daphne would wear. "Um, Mrs. Greengrass…"

Marie smiled softly, "Harry, call me Auntie Marie until you and Daphne are wedded, then please call me mother." She missed Daphne's blush watched Harry hand her the Lady Potter ring.

"Please keep it safe for Daphne, this will be a major adjustment for both of us, I'm willing to start fresh with her and Slytherin," the boy who lived stated giving his first real smile since he woke up that morning.

Marie nodded shrinking the box and putting it in her own satchel, "Now I believe we need to speak to Dumbledore about your future living arrangements, I will not see you go back to that miserable Petunia. You'll be living with us if that is alright Harry."

"Gladly mother never wanted me living with the Dursley's, and since I'm emancipated Dumbledore can't force me to return," Harry stated.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly thinking he just receive several notices from Gringotts and the Ministry as per regulations for the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, informing him of not only Sirius's death but Harry's emancipation as well as being contacted by Marie Greengrass. What was laid out before him was proof that he made a grave error, Pettigrew had been James and Lily's Secret Keeper, not Sirius. Lily had also put specifically in her will that Harry was to be placed either in Sirius's custody or Marie's. _I never realized how old I truly am until this moment. How could I have been so blind, Harry how truly sorry I am this prophecy has been curse hanging upon my head. Well from this moment on I will take steps to ensure Harry will be prepared._ Dumbledore looked up from his musings seeing Severus Snape weep openly at his copy of the Potter's will. "I am sorry Severus, it seems we have mishandled much in the last thirteen years, myself more than you."

"What can we do?" Severus stated trying to calm himself, is long time secret love had granted him forgiveness which he gladly accepted. Also his long time enemy a man he loathed more than anything else and which he extended to a child who in no right deserved it, the man apologize to him and offered repentance in a large some of Galleons. The whole thing was simply too much for him to bear.

"Simple we ignore the prophecy and go with the knowledge we have, you will begin teaching Harry dueling and Occulemancy immediately, I will arrange a pensive for you to show young Harry to hopefully mend bridges," the old wizard stated.

"So you believe when the Tri-Wizard Tournament arrives here next year the Dark Lord will find a way to enter Harry," Severus stated.

"If what the prophecy tells us is true Harry will face Voldemort one more time, and we must be swift to help him. I'll will step up my research on Horcrux's though I believe our esteemed new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor may have knowledge of this already," Dumbledore replied. "If so do not approach him and allow him to do what his job entails." The old wizard stood and walked to the entrance of this office before turning to the potions master. "I have meeting with Lady Greengrass, so if I return and you find that I'm a bit hard of hearing do not be surprised," he chuckles. "Marie and Robert have always been vocal on my decision to leave Harry with Lily's sister, and with what I've read in Lily's will I believe Lady Greengrass is in her full rights to make me deaf."

Snape waited until the door closed before he chuckled, having been around Marie Constance during his Hogwarts years he knew how vocal she would get especially if Lily was upset. Few things could ever make Marie's warm blue eyes turn cold, but to see her best friend in tears were grounds to give a glare that could freeze hell. Severus shuddered remembering the Mudblood incident and Marie's cold eyes and words a few hours afterward. _Marie was Lily's sister in all but the blood and it showed, and if Daphne is anything like her mother and she falls for Potter then I pray to Merlin for the poor soul that earns her wrath_.

Author's Note: Unlike many of the Harry/Daphne pairings I read which are good and I strongly recommend reading them, the unbelievable amount of bashing in them is a bit hard, however in most cases its central to the plot, turning Dumbledore into a bigger threat than Voldemort. But this take will Dumbledore a bit more in canon as a person who overstepped his bounds and now is trying to fix the mistakes. My self-insertion into this fic was simply to lay the groundwork for all the corresponding chapters that follow and Yugi being in this story will have more weight later, he is a major character just at this point I'm focusing on Harry, and know Harry will not be godlike or suddenly start being awesome in politics, he's thirteen years of age currently most boy at this age are starting to notice girls, get fanatical about sports most of the time, or concentrating on their schooling, which is what happened in Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry started noticing girls (Cho Chang), was fanatical about sports (Won the Quidditch House Cup and went to see the Quidditch World Cup), and concentrated on his studies (Had to because of his fight Hermione). This will be a trilogy series the Shadow Games, Goblet of Fire, and will end with Order of the Phoenix. Will Pettigrew run off to Voldemort, oh yes that won't change just the way it will occur does. As for the Mirror Force reflecting the killing curse and sending it back at its owner, yeah will that what the card effect is and Shadow Realm magic is far older than the European Magic. The Shadow Realm magic start out in Ancient Egypt well before the birth of Jesus while European magic starts during the time of the Crusades with Merlin and Morgana La Fei, as such I believe Yugi and Yami Shadow Realm magic can trump Merlin's wand especially considering that the Shadow Realm could destroy the Earth if it wasn't kept in check. Look to the Poll on my profile for Yugi's pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A New Ally

Shortly after Brad left Marie and Daphne helped Harry gather all his belongings and left the room. The boy who lived knew his life was going to forever changed as he walked quietly next to Daphne as the trio made their way to the pub section of the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. Ordering up a decent sized meal Harry began to fill in his godmother on all things she missed while he grew as well as his first two years at Hogwarts. By the end of his story, Marie face was both livid and regretful, he even keyed them in on one of the few big secrets that only Dumbledore knew, he was originally selected to be in Slytherin and asked the sorting hat to place him anywhere else mostly out of fear and disgust.

"You had only Hagrid and Ron's opinion, as well as Draco reactions to go on Harry. It was natural you didn't want to be associated with someone like Malfoy," Marie said calmly. "But now you know only a select few are like that, most are Death eater heirs, others are like my loving husband. It is our core traits that place us in the Houses that sorted into in our first year not our allegiances. Look at Gellert Grindewald he was Gryffindor and he became a Dark wizard after Hogwarts like You Know Who."

"Wow I didn't know that," Harry stated looking at his plate then he smirked. "I just wish Professor Binns was a bit more exciting then I could actually stay awake to learn all about Magical History." Daphne giggled nodding in agreement.

Marie smiled sipping her tea, "Truly wish they let him pass on, I heard last year when you children asked him about the Chamber of Secrets was probably the most animated he has been since James turned him blue."

The trio talked and ate having a rather nice conversation, soon after the last morsel was gone and the last of their tea drunk, the trio entered Diagon Alley to meet up with Marie's husband and younger daughter. They didn't have to go far, young Astoria Greengrass looked almost identical to her older sister, save for her outfit and the length of her hair. Astoria wore an emerald green set of robes with a light purplish lacy fringe on the neck, arms, and hem line. Her hair was short and teased at the tips to give it flair, needless to say Harry thought she was extremely cute more so with her wide smile.

Lord Robert Greengrass however as a very stark contrast to his wife and daughters, while not large was stocking and muscular, was bald with a mustache and goatee. His eyes were just as blue as his wife and if it wasn't for the warmth radiating from them he would very intimidating. If anything Lord Greengrass reminded Harry of Stone Cold Steve Austin from the American Pro Wrestling programs he watched during one of the time the Dursley's left him with Mrs. Figg. The man's on screen persona was highly intimidating, vulgar, and simply one of the most bad ass people Harry has ever seen in his life. To say Lord Greengrass looked like him was high praise, "Harry, it's so good to finally meet you," the man stated in a deep Irish accented voice.

"Good to meet you Mr. Greengrass," Harry responded tentatively.

"Harry, you're to wed my Daphne, please don't be formal, call me Uncle Robert if you like. Lord knows if James and Lily had been alive they encourage it," the man chuckled seeing Harry and Daphne blush. "So how did everything go, my love?" Robert turned to his beautiful wife.

Marie smiled ever so slightly warmth in her eyes, "better than I could ever have hoped, oh Robert, those Muggles were horrid to him, if I wasn't a law abiding witch I'd roast that awful Petunia and her fat oaf," she stated tears in her eyes she felt a hand reach up give hers a squeeze looking over seeing Harry smile warmly.

Robert nodded face looking grim, "Just hope Dumbledore got a good explanation for his actions."

"I'm afraid I do not, Lord Greengrass," a voice stated from behind him causing the man to turn to see the Hogwarts Headmaster standing behind with an aura of deep regret hovering over him. "A lapse in judgment brought about by not possessing all the facts I'm afraid."

"How could you Albus, James and Lily put it specifically in their will that Harry be either given to Sirius or Me in the event of their death, and to never ever be given to Lily's horse faced sister." Marie heard Harry and Daphne snicker at this comment, which made her heart soar a bit.

Dumbledore looked even more guilty at this, "I again apologize Marie, now please let us talk somewhere a little less public so you can row on me until your good and satisfied."

"Let's get an office inside Gringotts, Harry would probably like to see the Potter-Perevell family vault while, my wife tears you a new one," Robert states showing humor was returning to his eyes.

"Ah yes, that would be most welcome, I had warned Severus I will be most deaf upon returning Hogwarts I would not want disappoint him," Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling in mirth while avoiding Marie's eyes.

"You seemed to have me confused with Molly, Albus. I won't yell at you though I'm sorely tempted to ask her to join me, but I will glare at you while I dress you down, that should be more than enough," Marie snorted before turning to her daughters and Harry. "Harry, Daphne have the Goblins take you to the Potter-Perevell vault and please look after your sister Daphne dear."

"Okay mom," Daphne smiled gently taking her sister's hand as she and Harry headed off ahead of the adults into Gringotts.

When Marie turned back to Dumbledore her eyes went from a warm ocean blue to one of ice. Dumbledore often suspected Marie's family in ancient time were Ice Mages or had Ice demon possess them at one point, as the Constance family always had blue eyes. As such very few things could really make the woman angry, and to date only three occurrences have ever showed this level of lividness, Lily being called a Mudblood by Severus, when her report card came in at the end of her first year and she only got one O, and of course not being able to take Harry in after Lily and James were killed. Needless to say Marie very rarely got truly angry, but when she did those in her path were going to get frostbitten. "You have a lot to explain, old man!" Marie stated coldly. Dumbledore winced but nodded feeling he would need a pick me up at the Leaky Cauldron once he finished with the Greengrass's.

XXX

Yugi Moto paced in front of the Room of Requirement much like Harry did in his fifth year thinking how to find the lost diadem, after the third trip the door appeared. Once inside he looked at all the clutter and whistled, "Some of this stuff must be older then the castle itself."

Yami appeared in his apparition form looking around, "_Yes, I quite agree but we will handle this at a later date, our goal is to find the Horocrux and destroy it. Thankfully Voldemort can't sense them being destroyed otherwise things would get complicated._"

Yugi nodded sifting through things; it took him a better part of an hour to find what matched in the description from the novel, pulling out his Cursebreaker spell card the Diadem glowed briefly before an inhuman scream reverberated in the room and a dark cloud in the form of a body appeared briefly before dispersing, "That's another one gone," Yugi rolled his neck looking at all the magical artifacts around the room, now as the grandson of archeologist the young man had a natural curiosity for ancient finds and he was currently in a room his grandfather would consider a gold mine. He pulled out two cards both looking like something you'd put a mummy into, a shit eating grin on his face. "This is simply too good a find to pass up."

XXX

Harry, Daphne, and Astoria were being escorted by the goblin Razorclaw to Harry's family vault. Daphne looked at her betrothed and notice he was frowning. "What's wrong Harry?"

The boy looked at her noting she was showing genuine concern for him, "Lot to take in," he simply responded.

"Isn't it," Daphne smiled slightly. "I'm surprised at how well you're taking this, I thought you I don't know."

"Go mad," Astoria chirped up from between them. "Mom half expected you to be denying everything."

Harry glanced at the younger Greengrass girl, before pinching his nose, "If this had been my first year, then yeah I'd be yelling at your Mom, Dumbledore, and the accountant about all this. But since I've been in the magical world, I've fought Voldemort twice, three times if you count driving him off as a baby, killed a Basilisk, fought a Troll, stared down a three headed dog, survived nearly getting beaten up by both a tree and a rogue Bludger, not to mention nearly getting eaten by spiders, then this is probably the most normal thing to happen to me in three years," he states with a shrug hearing the goblin chuckle, looking up his betrothed and her sister stared at him completely stunned.

"Harry, I thought all of that was just rumors," Daphne stated shakily.

Astoria blinked a few times before hugging her future brother-in-law, "I hope you have a better year this year, Harry."

Harry smiled softly hugging the girl back, "I hope so too, could use the break."

XXX

Harry expected the Potter-Perevell vault to about the size as his trust vault, he was woefully wrong in this case, upon opening the vault he saw a vast cavern the size of the Hogwarts grounds, with a mountain range of gold galleons, several types of furniture, weapons, armors, portraits, and he notice something very strange sitting in front of three portraits. "My goodness, this is ten times bigger than our vault," Daphne stated.

"That is because this is the first vault, Miss Greengrass, the Perevell family and later the Potter family are an off shoot of Merlin's family, though none would know it to look at him," Razorclaw stated. "Certainly would have made You Know Who cautious if he knew, to curse the descendent of the man who taught all future generations of witches and wizards magic, very dangerous and very foolhardy."

Astoria seemed to lose the feeling in her legs dropping to the ground stunned, "M-My new brother is related Merlin?"

Daphne giggled but didn't say anything; her mother had told her all that the same day she dropped the brothel bomb on her. When she realized it she practically accused her mother of striking up a friendship with Lily Evans because of that fact, and her mother rowed into her, explaining that Lily Evans wasn't Merlin's descendant and neither of them knew James was at the time. It had been long after James and Lily were married before James revealed his Lineage to his wife and their friends. The brothel contract had been made long before James told his beloved Lily and their friends he was Merlin's descendant. "Please Tori, Harry has plenty on his shoulders please don't add more."

Astoria nodded slowly getting back to her feet watching her future brother-in-law walk quietly over to some kind of white stone. "What's that?" Daphne and her sister walked up behind Harry as the bespectacled boy brushed off the dust on the strange circular stone.

"Yes, that's called Legend of the White Stone, it's a dragon egg," Razorclaw stated looking a bit pensive.

"Strange name for a dragon egg," Daphne state bending down to look at closer watching Harry touch it his face deep in concentration. "Something wrong?"

"I think I heard it talk," Harry stated. "Um, Razorclaw do Parselmouth's understand dragon language?"

"No, however, the dragon is born from a Legend of the White Stone are not like your typical dragon, they are arguably the most powerful dragon in existence and form familiar bonds with one person in a life time," Razorclaw explained. "If you are hearing the dragon speak then it is trying to bond with you."

"Um, what does that normally entail, the last time I met a dragon well she was a bit mean tempered and bit my friend on numerous occasions," Harry asked.

"Ah yes the Norwegian Ridgeback Bill Weasely told me of that, foul tempered the lot of them," Razorclaw chuckled, "this dragon is a bit different since it bonds with a person it will follow their commands and they are born full grown. All you need do is listen to the dragon and it will tell you how to hatch it."

It took a few minutes when suddenly a bright white light filled the vault Daphne and Astoria shielded their eyes and when the light died they heard one of the most threatening sounds they ever heard of in their lives. The roar was like between a lion and a screeching owl only massive in volume. Both Greengrass girl looked up at the massive dragon, it looked both beautiful and deadly, all pearl white with blue eyes much like her and her sister. After the initial roar the giant creature lowered its massive head allowing Harry to gently pet it.

After overcoming there shock Daphne and Astoria slowly approached the dragon remained docile even allowed Astoria to touch it. A few minutes later the dragon vanished in another bright light. Looking around until they focused on a new tattoo Harry just received ironically in the same place most Death Eaters would receive their Dark Mark. Harry rolled down the sleeve looking a bit nervous. "Is there anything you need from your vault, Lord Potter?"

Harry thought a moment, "Um, are there any spell books?" Razorclaw pointed to the large stack of shelves in one corner of the vault, larger than Flourish and Blotts or the Hogwarts library combined. "Bet Hermione would go mental if she saw that," Harry chuckled knowing Hermione's favorite past time was curling with a good book, and with the amount of knowledge before him she would spend a good six months in the vault and only crack half the stuff she could learn. However Harry wanted to focus on three things, potions, defensive spells, and anything to do with elemental magic, which he found a great deal of in vast quantities. He used the shrinking charm and stuff the books he wanted to read in his pockets before joining Daphne and her sister.

XXX

Marie had finished laying into the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she sat down glaring at the man who had every single right to look sheepish and chagrined. It had been nearly a century since Dumbledore felt like a child, but after the tear down of his irresponsibility in handling Harry's affairs by the Lady Greengrass he had to admit the feeling was refreshing. "Again I apologize, Lady Greengrass and have already taken steps to insure young Harry will be further prepared in the coming years, I daresay Harry will be ready to face the prophecy by the end of his fifth year."

"Baring no unforeseen circumstances," Robert stated. "You Know Who has always been unpredictable, he could do things that at the time seems very light in order to do something very dark later down the line."

"You are correct Robert, often times the greater the light you get a darker shadow," Dumbledore interlaced his fingers eyes glinting with determination. "I was blinded by what the prophecy say and was willing to let it play out," he notice Marie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is no longer the case, Marie; the prophecy is nothing more than a mere guideline now. Myself, Severus, and the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will begin training Harry to confront Voldemort."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Is this teacher any good?"

"He discovered someone placed a curse on the position and broke it in front of Professor McGonagall, Robert. The man knows his job exceedingly well, you may know Yugi Moto," Dumbledore's eyes gave off the familiar twinkle.

"Bloody Hell!" Robert's eyes widen. "You got the Deputy Director of the Auror's the man who is one position behind Amelia Bones, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"About time you're showing your position as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwhump, Albus up until now I suspected you were getting senile," Marie stated a small smile finally gracing her beautiful features.

"It took a lot of galvanizing moments to knock my senses into my head, dear Marie," the old wizard smiled before holding out three envelopes, "These are your flock's Hogwarts letters, I must return to the school," he slowly stood shaking Robert and Marie's hands before he made to leave. "I suggest that you allow the Gringotts Goblins perform a Fidelus Charm on your manor, we all know they swore allegiance to the Potter-Perevell line as far back as Merlin and we know they are great secret keepers."

"We will Albus, I will not see my sister's son hurt or killed," Marie stated firmly some tears forming in her eyes, "he is all that I have left of her."

Dumbledore gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Marie, and we will do everything in our power to prepare Harry and protect him while not coddling." Marie nodded wiping her tears. Dumbledore showed a lot of regret, "I have seriously bungled things," he shook his head face showing so much remorse as he left the room, but making a silent vow to never let something like a few predetermined words sway him again.

Author's Note: While I've got the hits that I like, haven't really got the reviews though still that doesn't mean I'll stop I'm surprised at how easy it is for me to write this fic. Harry's main antagonist in this fic 'is a secret'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Estates and Cannons

After reuniting in front of Gringotts, Harry and the Greengrass met up for lunch. It was at lunch that Marie asked her flock what electives Harry and Daphne would be taking in the coming year. "I have no idea," Harry admitted during the end of the year feast at Hogwarts he and Ron decided to hold off making any decisions until they could think about the courses then reach a mutual consensus namely pick something they both thought would be easy.

"The electives are actually very helpful in determining what you wish to do when you leave Hogwarts," Robert stated. "I took Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies to help me run my businesses that cater to both the Magical world and the Muggle world, by beloved wife took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which helped alongside her natural potions talent to be a healer at St. Mungos."

Harry's eyes widen before rubbing his chin in thought, "what electives would be good to get started as an Auror?"

Robert face blossomed into a big smile, "Intend to follow in your father's and godfather's footsteps excellent, for those you would need to be well rounded, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures or Muggle Studies."

Thinking about it more Harry nodded, "I'll do Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies, not too keen on Magical Creatures considering three of them have tried to kill me," he smiled hearing Daphne and Astoria giggle.

"Nor would I my boy, a Cerberus, a Basilisk, and a Giant spider would sour anyone's taste for magical creatures," Robert chuckled. He looked at the time and they widen in shock, "Bloody bits, I need to go, Marie I got a meeting at Wizengamot to get to see you and the children at home," he leaned in a gave his wife a long passionate kiss that left Harry trying to look anywhere directly at them, he saw Daphne blush slightly. Then the couple broke the kiss Marie looked at her husband with a slight smile. "Love you," he stated before giving his daughters each a peck on the cheek and ruffling Harry's head and left the Leaky Cauldron. A few minutes later the Greengrass girls and Harry left by floo to the Greengrass Estate.

XXX

Yugi Moto had finished setting up his classroom for the coming year, just as a small green winged creature in from above, the star haired young man looked up, "Feral Imp, what news do you bring?" The small green creature spoke in hisses, chortles, and whispers before vanishing in a flash. "Seems our little friend has discovered not only the next two Horocrux both near where his father is buried."

"_The difficult part will be getting the Horocrux out of the snake and not having it warn Voldemort what we're up to,_" Yami stated pursing his lips. "_Yugi take De-Spell, Cursebreaker, Spell Binding Circle with you once we have destroyed the Horocrux will Obviliate the snake's memory and release her._"

Yugi nodded, "That's two more down what about the one in Gringotts and St. Grimmauld Place?"

Yami smiled, "_Use your position as Deputy Auror to ask the Goblin's to scan for dark magic items in known Death Eater vaults, you know they abhor those things._" Yugi nods while he was always considered smart Yugi had a tendency to bounce ideas off people he knew and trusted; Tea had been his closest confidant. He winced thinking about her, holding his hand to his chest they had a long and happy life together after Yami or Atem as was his real name had gone back into the Shadow Realm to be at peace. However just as Yugi was about to pass on to the next life he found himself in the world of Harry Potter, no sooner had he arrived the world had begun to change in unpredictable fashion, Sirius Black had died three years sooner, Harry had not only been emancipated in a fashion but betrothed to Daphne Greengrass. While moving quickly up the ranks as an Auror, Yugi made contacts with several people he knew from the novels were members of the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks, Mundungus, the Weasely family, and of course the Hogwarts professors. He did this while earning the respect of other Auror's and weeding out the corruption in the Wizengamot, so far though he couldn't anything on Lucius Malfoy or any known 'former' Death Eaters. Still it made many of them very frightening, they all felt he was the younger version of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody which gave him a stronger allure to the Order, he was hoping by the end of the year he'd be asked to join. "_Plus I think Nymphadora might have a crush on you_."

"So do a lot of the girls," Yugi chuckled shuffling his deck and slipping it into the deck pouch grabbing his cloak and leaving the classroom, he was heading to the main doors.

"Going somewhere Professor Moto?" a crisp oily voice stated behind him.

Yugi turned and smiled at the darkly dressed potions master, "Yes Professor Snape, I'll be out on some last minute errands before the term starts, I'll catch a ride back with the children on the express."

"I'll let the Headmaster know," Snape replied watching the strange younger man leave.

XXX

Awe that would be the word Harry would describe himself at that moment staring at the room he was currently standing in. The foyer was huge easily the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, with a long banister stairway, it was elegant and kind of reminded him of Beast's Castle in the Disney movie he saw in grade school. Marie watched him quietly a warm smile on her face as he took in the room; she knew it would take her beloved godson some time to take in the splendor of her husband's home. A series of pops indicated the house elves had appeared, "Welcome home Lady Greengrass what can Tatters do?"

"Is Harry's room done?" Marie asked she had the elves renovate the room that once belonged to her husband's favorite brother for Harry after she heard he wanted to see her silently praying he would agree to stay with her family. The room was situated between the Main bedroom where she and Robert slept and where Daphne slept. She felt that being if the two were in close proximity to each other they could talk and get to know one another more during the holidays and breaks, this she hoped would gently bring them towards loving each other. A small hope thankfully because of Sirius's last will the constant pressure from the Malfoy's on a marriage contract between Draco and Astoria would die the natural death it should. _No way is my little Angel going to be subjected to that stuck up arse._

Harry turned to his godmother and gave a slight nervous smile, "Thank you for taking me in, Aunt Marie."

Marie walked up to him and gently kissed his forehead, "Dear, I know in my heart that Lily wanted to you be the happiest little boy you could be growing up, if it wasn't for that horrible night and that arse Pettigrew you would have grown up probably with a family as big as the Weasely's," she giggled. "Now while your life has been rubbish the last twelve years I intend to make it right from this moment on, so please indulge me as I intend to spoil you. Daphne I want you to see it that your betrothed keeps a level head as I might get over indulgent with spoiling him."

Daphne giggled, "I'll try but according to rumors around the school probably started by that prat Malfoy, Harry is an attention seeking git." She noted Harry face turned red and his hands clenched into fists. "I don't believe one lick of it, neither does Tracey, Zabini, or Tori do you sis."

Astoria shook her head violently, "Nope I saw him and Ronald Weasely stick for Hermione when Malfoy said," she paused looking scandalized. "The word mom said never to utter in her presence," looking at her feet.

Harry nodded, "Malfoy called Hermione a 'Mudblood', when she spelled something out for the git," he noticed Marie's cheeks get red and her blue eyes turned cold a second later. "Did Astoria ever say that?"

Daphne nodded, "Once at the start of my first year, she heard Lucius Malfoy say it while on the platform, he was referring to Hermione's family, and not knowing what it meant at the time she parroted it. Mom was livid, tore into Malfoy for it too."

Harry smiled dreamily, "Man, I wish I go could back in time to see that."

XXX

The last week with the Greengrass's was easily a zillion times better than any single second at the Dursley's or his two years at Hogwarts. Marie Greengrass had been true to her word about spoiling him while he was no longer interested in material things as he use to be, she still managed to give him several outfits both Magical and Muggle in origin. He got a life time subscription to Quidditch Weekly and Quidditch Through the Ages, as well as his own copy of Hogwarts, A History which he began reading through he noted it was charmed to update after every year seeing his exploits the last two years were in the book at the back. Groaning slightly at this which caused Astoria who had been reading it next to him to giggle.

Astoria had become enamored with her future brother-in-law, as she never had a brother so when she wasn't playing in her room, doing her own homework, or tormenting her sister she was found reading alongside Harry. Marie and Robert were also introduced to Harry's second familiar the large and intimidating Azure as Harry called his white dragon, needless to say the Greengrass's were blown away by it.

It was also during this time that Harry had mailed both Ron and Hermione his changed in fortune since it was kept out of the Daily Prophet, once he knew they were back in the country. He explained in his letter he would tell them all about it on their way to Hogwarts. A few days after he mailed his friends he received his booklist from Professor McGonagall. "Need to head back to Diagon Alley anyway, Ragnok wanted to see you Harry," Robert stated from his office.

"Um, any particular reason?" Harry asked.

Robert turned to him giving him a glare for a second, "Your father was a great prat for not telling me he owned the Cannons," his glare melted into a chuckle, "Ragnok stated it was Cannons business, seems your General Manager has been getting bribed by several teams to handicap the team for years now. Without the owner to launch an investigation on the bribes it's the reason they've been rubbish for the last decade. Plus I think the keeper cursed two of the Chasers for shagging his girlfriend six years ago."

Harry pursed his lips before nodding, "Well if the bribing stuff is true I'll sack the General Manager and hire a new one, if the cursing stuff is true Oliver Wood is going to graduate Hogwarts the end of this year wonder if he wouldn't mind signing up as the Cannons Keeper next Summer."

Robert grinned viciously he had seen the Gryffindor matches when he first heard Harry had entered Hogwarts. He went mostly to see how the boy was doing and to reassure his wife, but he also saw the boy play, "Maybe you can join the team as Seeker."

Harry shook his head, "Much as I like to you think Daphne would let me, especially if she's anything like her mom. You guys can't go a full day without a snog," he smiled watching the older man look sheepish.

"I happen to love my wife very much," Robert stated. "I was one of the lucky ones, Marie and I were in much the same boat as you and Daphne, we were contracted to each other. Only her family put down a Dowry, this home and their fortune."

"Is it always like that, arranged marriages between pure blood families?" Harry asked.

Robert nodded and grimaced, "Yes and not all end up in love, the Lestrange family is a prime example. Bellatrix would rather spread her legs for that ponce Voldemort, than her actual husband. Poor Narcissa had to endure being married to that git Lucius and worse shag him for that little brat Draco. I count myself lucky Marie and I were arranged before we were born like you and Daphne, but unlike you two I was raised around her," the bald headed man leaned forward in his chair and gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Bit of advice my boy, be friends first and the rest should quickly follow. Always a fine line between friendship and love, one minute your laughing at a joke together the next she's snogging your brains senseless. Just don't snog right away don't want to be a grandfather too soon."

Harry blushed slightly nodding and giving a quick smile the two joined the girls to head to Diagon Ally. Once there Harry restocked his potions ingredients, got his books, and met with Ragnok. The meeting with the chief Goblin showed him what was already suspected. "Sack him," Harry stated once that was done the two went about looking for a new General Manager, which was exceedingly difficult since many were a bit fearful of the Chudley Cannons reputation, however Marston Johnson, Angelina Johnson father and offensive coordinator for the Tornados signed the deal to be GM for the Cannons just on Angelina's word alone. Harry would make doubly sure to thank Angelina for her word of support and ask her how she found out that he was the owner of the Cannons. Once the business had been concluded the family of five returned to the Greengrass estate to finish out the summer holiday in relative peace something Harry thought was a godsend.

Author's Note: This is a bit shorter than the others as it is making the last bit of transition for Harry into his life with the Greengrass family. I also wanted to make Daphne's father a bit more fleshed out, plus I like to see my readers picture 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin acting friendly and loving the image is actually pretty hilarious, most of the characters he portrays in the movies and as his wrestling persona could never considered friendly, plus the only times I've ever seen him smile would make Voldemort shudder in fear, as for Marie think of the most beautiful blonde haired blue eyed woman out there and wham Daphne's mom. This story is both going slow in reaching Hogwarts and fast as it's already chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New Friends and New Teachers

Harry and the Greengrass family were currently standing on Platform 9¾ while Marie Greengrass gave each of her children Harry included tearful kisses to their cheeks, "Have a good term each of you mind your professors," Marie stated. "Please tell what house you'll be sorted into Astoria."

"Wanna be in Gryffindor with Harry I hope mom, or in Slytherin with sis, Blaise and Tracey, that way I'll know people," Astoria stated confidently.

Marie nodded, "Good those are very wise choices, though I wouldn't mind seeing you in Ravenclaw angel it was my house after all."

"Don't worry Tori, I know the Prefect in Ravenclaw through association with Hermione and Percy if you do get sorted into that house I'll ask her to keep an eye you," Harry smiled as the youngest Greengrass girl's eyes brighten.

"K, um, do you know someone in Hufflepuff, just encase," Astoria looked nervously.

"Justin Finch Fletchly, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot, don't worry Tori you're very well covered no matter what house you're in," Harry chuckled as the little girl hugged him. "Sometimes fame does have perks though I hate it."

"Good, now remember owl me soon as you get settled," Marie replied as the trio entered the train.

XXX

Nerves this is what Harry was feeling not only for his upcoming year, but the reaction of Ron and Hermione when they meet Daphne and Astoria. The two had been out of the country during the summer and he had been surprisingly busy the last few weeks. When he wasn't doing homework or hanging out with Daphne and Astoria, he was with Robert going over political protocol that he would need to know for when he took his place in the Wizengamot, three of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses, Black, Perevell, and Potter as such he had three votes, which he gave to his future father-in-law as his proxy until he was of age. He didn't realize it at the time but when Lord Greengrass saw fit to retire he would take Robert's place as Lord Greengrass as well which gave him four votes. He would essentially be the most power political entity in the Wizengamot after he graduated from Hogwarts; this was why Harry was given such extensive political training with Robert, and likely get more the next summer. It was in this arena that he could cripple Voldemort's financial and political power he had during the last war simply by voting against certain anti-muggle and magical creature bigotry with werewolves, veela, giants, and vampires who have been bad wraps in Magical England. _Honestly those idiots have seen one too many Muggle horror films_. At any rate Harry hadn't owled his friends mainly because he hadn't known when they returned because he had been busy, plus the fact that Daphne was in Slytherin made things a bit more tedious.

Harry looked for an empty compartment of reasonable size, figuring that Daphne wanted to meet and greet her friends as well, to which he prayed wouldn't lead to conflict between Ron and Daphne's friends Tracey and Blaise. So far the only big enough to hold all seven potential people had was occupied by a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties dressed in muggle clothing blue dominating the assemble. "Um, sir?"

The man's hairstyle was strange red, black, and blonde designed to look like a star, he also had a rather bulky upside down pyramid attached to a chain around his neck. "Yes?" the man asked a rich deep voice that seemed to scream confidence but not arrogance.

"May we sit here, I suspect that we'll have friends coming along soon and this is one of the bigger compartments," Daphne stated looking at Harry who smiled.

"Of course," the man stated simply as the trio entered and sat down.

"Um, excuse me are you a teacher?" Astoria asked noting that he was way too old to be a student.

"Yes, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," the man stated. "Yugi Moto, currently I work as the Deputy Auror directly under Madam Amelia Bones, been assigned to the school for added protection."

Daphne's eyes widen, "Whoa you're going to loads better than Lockhart and Quirrell."

Yugi smirked slightly, "I like to think so, Lockhart was a fraud that would have been under investigation for fraud if he hadn't of Obliviated himself last year."

Harry nodded, "Right menace that one, instead of healing my arm he made the bones in it vanish, spent all weekend growing them back."

"Yes, I read the reports that Dumbledore files at the end of each term," Yugi chuckles. "Seems, you have more practical ways of fighting the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter. I understand you got O's both your first years and commendations for service to the school."

Harry blushed slightly, "I had help."

"Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger should be proud of their accomplishments as well, hopefully you'll not have life or death struggles this year," Yugi stated. A second later a bushy haired girl and a red haired boy appeared smiles on their faces.

"Harry, lord mate where you been this summer," Ron stated opening the compartment, he stopped short looking a bit confused. He vaguely recalled seeing the blonde haired girl that was sitting next to Harry, rather closely.

Harry shrugged, "Same could be said for you and Hermione, oh congratulations Ron heard your dad won the office sweepstakes."

Ron's ears turned red, "Yeah helped immensely, even got a new wand," he smiled holding the new wand up.

"How was France Hermione?" Harry asked noting that the bushy haired girl was currently sitting across from Daphne looking at her very intently. He was trying to hold off the confrontation as long as possible.

"It was nice, loads to look at," Hermione stated her gaze never wavering noted that Daphne was looking just as intently. "Harry, I didn't know you knew Daphne Greengrass."

"Daphne 'Ice Queen of Slytherin' Greengrass," Ron stated almost mechanically eyes narrowing.

"Easy there Ron, I'm only like that to keep gits like Malfoy and his lot away from me," Daphne stated holding her hands up in a warding gesture. Ron's eyes widen naturally in surprise at this her persona feeling and looking so different. Plus the fact that she called him by his first name caught him off guard. Which left him extremely confused and searching through his memories of the last two years for anything he could use to deny what she said, he came up with nothing.

"Alright say I believe you, did you start talking to Harry because he famous?" Ron asked.

Daphne shook her head smiling slightly, Harry sighed, "No Ron, and please don't go mental on me when I tell you this, you too Hermione, she's my betrothed."

"B-B-Betrothed?!" Ron shouted looking out right shocked. "How did that happen?" he asked looking even more confused.

"Wouldn't such a thing be outdated?" Hermione asked.

Daphne nods, "Yes, at least in the Muggle world, however that's not the case among most families in the Magical world. I'm surprised you don't have one Ron."

Ron shook his head slowly getting back his senses, after the initial shock; after all it isn't every day you hear your best mate get betrothed and to a Slytherin no less. "No last arranged marriage was between mum and dad; they both agreed their kids would marry for love afterward, that's why we got labeled as blood traitor, going against traditions and all that. So are ya going to answer how you two got betrothed?"

"Daphne's mom turns out is my godmother," Harry replied rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Her mom and my mom made up the marriage contract," Harry stated then went on to explain everything that happen to him over the summer, the death of his godfather, revelation that he was innocent of his crime, the reading of the wills and Harry's emancipation. Then explained his family's vault and what he found inside.

Hermione actually had drool coming out the corner of her mouth, "Harry please tell me you'll take me to see that library you have."

Harry looked at Ron who laughed, "I knew she do that, I got one better for you Hermione, Aunt Marie is making up a building to store all those books, by next summer all those books will be moved into that building, I'll gladly let you at them."

"Oh Harry really," Hermione leapt from her seat and hugged the messy haired boy affectionately. "Thank you, thank you."

"Oi, Granger hands off my fiancée," Daphne shouted her face alight with mirth. "If you need to snog someone take Weasely."

Hermione blushed walking back to her seat, "Sorry," both Harry and Ron noted she didn't retract Daphne's statement, after a few moments Ron's face turned a bit red.

XXX

After the initial shock and explanations wound down, Daphne introduced her sister to Ron and Hermione who met them both cheerfully stating she hoped that she would get sorted into Gryffindor even more so now. After Astoria's introduction, Blaise and Tracey made their appearance, with this Ron's preconceptions that all Slytherin were Death Eater trainees was blown out the window, leaving him to reevaluate his theories on Slytherin House. "The only bad bunch are Malfoy and his lot, Flint and his lot right the rest of Slytherin is cool?"

"Pretty much sums it up, Ron. While most of our house are children of known Death Eaters the other half are simply neutralists like Blaise, Tracey, and I. Our families never really sided during the war," Daphne stated then sighed.

"Yeah but being betrothed to Harry your family is basically screaming I will not support You Know Who next time around," Ron stated.

"Which means Tracey and I will support Harry this time around as well, since neither of us are going to abandon our friend," Blaise replied confidently. "I despise that arse Malfoy, he makes us all look like stuck up snobs."

Harry chuckled noting during the trip Daphne had slid closer to him, he looked at her a moment before sliding an arm around her hearing a sigh of contentment. "Well can't really complain about that, and I can't wait to see Malfoy's face," Ron stated.

"Oh there's more Ron," Blaise leaned in conspiratorially. "Did you hear, Narcissa Malfoy's family the Black's new Head of Family had her marriage annulled and demand Lucius Malfoy pay back the dowry given to him for the marriage by today or face Goblin punishment."

Ron blinked before shifting his eyes to Harry, "Did you really do that Harry?" this caused Blaise's eyes to widen.

"It was stated in Sirius's will that it was her greatest wish, guess she hated her husband more everyone else does," Harry stated.

"Is that possible?" Ron blinked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Think about it Ron, Narcissa had to spread her legs to Lucius Malfoy and wait around nine months to give birth to that loathsome cockroach if anything she has more rights to hate him than we do."

Ron chuckled and shuddered at the same time, "Right remind me to send her sympathy card poor woman needs it." Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne laughed at that soon conversations drifted to what everyone did that summer, Ron found himself enjoying the three Slytherin more than he thought he would. They also talked more to Yugi asking him about the lessons they would get hopefully to plan ahead, but the professor while gracious to answer general questions was stubbornly tight lipped about anything spell specific. Having a teacher that was presently an active member of the Auror's did give them piece of mind though, one they knew they would have a competent teacher this year and two Harry was waiting for Draco Malfoy to make an appearance.

XXX

Harry's intuition turned out to be justified as Draco and his two ever present dumb stooges opened the compartment to make his yearly greeting. What shocked the blonde haired boy however was who else was in the compartment. "Greengrass, Davis, Zabini, you would willingly associate yourself with blood-traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods," Draco snarled eyes flaring.

"Have you forgotten Malfoy, I'm half-blood as well," Tracey stated looking at Draco as though she found something particularly fowl in the air.

"I was generalizing Davis but your right I did forget, so I retract my words in your case that still begs to question why Greengrass and Zabini are here," Malfoy stated haughtily.

"I go where I wanna go Malfoy, you are not my keeper or parent thank god for that otherwise I might kill myself," Blaise stated coolly hearing Ron and Hermione snicker he turned his eyes toward them wiggling his brows making them snicker harder.

"You'll regret that Zabini," Malfoy narrowed his eyes before turning to Daphne, he noted Harry had his arm around her while she was looking up at him with a glare that could freeze fire. "You would sully yourself with Potter?"

"Harry is my betrothed Malfoy has been since before I was born, and he has shown his mettle as brave, selfless, noble, and humble," she sneered up at him coldly. "You have as well, cowardly, pompous, arrogant, and selfish. My godmother and godfather died to protect their son, while your father licked the toe jam from their murderer's boots."

Now many would claim Malfoy was stupid and most times they would be correct, but he wasn't blind and stupid he had spotted the adult in the compartment, so he swallowed his seething rage at Daphne's words more so since it implied that a Muggleborn had been slated to care for a pureblood in the event of their death. "To think your father would allow such a thing as let a mudblood raise a pureblood."

Harry jumped to his feet glaring at Draco, "That's enough, you say one more word about my mother and I don't care if there is a teacher present I'll hex your bits," he took a few deep breaths before narrowing his eyes. "Then I'll inform Gringotts to close your trust vault, your father can pay for your schooling."

"What are you talking about Potter you don't control my school vault," Malfoy replied looking a bit confused.

Harry raised his right hand to show Draco the ring he wore bears the family crest of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. "My godfather named me heir of House Black and upon the reading of his will this last summer I became head, because your mother is a family member of house black so are you through blood," he paused letting the implications slide in when it did Draco's face paled. "Your trust vault is under House Black, one more slip of the tongue regarding muggleborns and your father will paying for your schooling. With what happen today I doubt he'll have much left."

"What you mean?" Draco looking even more white.

"Your mother has been asking for her marriage to be annulled since your grandmother died far as I know, the only thing keeping her there was the fact her cousin was locked up in Azkaban for a crime he never committed, she was stuck until the will reading," Harry explained while backing up and sitting down again his anger slowly subsiding, and all but vanished when he felt Daphne wrap her arms around his left one it was gone. "Your mother is no longer a Malfoy and the dowry that was given to your father which was large was ordered to be paid back in full, if not then Gringotts will level penalties."

"Wow Harry that was a mouth full, who taught you that?" Blaise asked looking impressed.

"Daphne's father," Harry smiled briefly glancing at the pretty blonde girl on his arm before looking up at Draco who's face was showing both fear and confusion. "Listen Malfoy I'm not about to leave you hanging dry regardless of the fact that you're an arse. Consider yourself on probation, you tow the line and mine your own business the next four years, you keep your trust. You start spouting off on Muggleborns, half-bloods, and pureblood purity nonsense, I'll cut you off. This is the only warning your getting, if it had been you in my position I doubt I get even that. Pray Pansy's family will still acknowledge your marriage contract, be the only way you won't get dragged down like your father. Oh and before you send an Owl to your father to try and move your trust don't bother, I asked Ragnok to put a watch on it, no personal withdrawals, all your books in the future will be sent to you before September 1st."

Draco stood looking very contemplative, not saying a word he and his two goons left shoulders looking slumped and defeated. Harry looked to his gathered friends, Ron's face looked like Christmas had come early, Blaise was surprisingly smug, Tracey was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing clutching her side, Hermione was just sitting there looking at him in awe, Astoria had none of Tracey's restraint but at least was using her robes to muffle her giggles, while Daphne face was a glow with pride. "Harry that was bloody brilliant," Ron stated, "Daphne is there any chance to meet your father next summer I'd like to have what he gave Harry."

Daphne giggled, "I think I can arrange it Ron, be good for you your dad I suspect would even encourage it."

"Ron one thing, Daphne's father is right intimidating. Reminds me of this American pro wrestler I love watching," Harry stated.

"Harry you actually watch that tripe?" Hermione asked giggling.

The raven haired boy looked a bit sheepish, "When you don't many good role models growing up you tend to make you own."

"But Harry you know that stuff is rubbish, granted the injuries are real but the outcomes are all staged to follow a story," Hermione pointed out then noted Harry give her a wry grin. "What?"

"Who's your favorite?" he asked this causing the bushy haired girl to blush.

"Shawn Michaels," Hermione stated looking sheepish. The whole exchange confused everyone else, while Harry sat back chuckling shaking his head which only caused his bushy haired friend to pull out one of her books and bury her nose in it.

Harry was about to say more when the train came to an abrupt stop and the lighting began to flicker, "What happened?"

Author's Note: Another chapter is done, as we begin to go into the POA storyline, a few changes have naturally occurred and more still will occur. The voting booth on my profile will be open until the middle of next month. The WWE references are hilarious to me, plus at time the first four novels were made was during the height of popularity of wrestling with the Monday Night wars '98 thru '01 was the best time to be a wrestling fan and the best time to be on the west coast as we could watch both Raw and Nitro without having to flip channels, as Nitro would show at six and Raw came on at nine. At any rate the latest Harry/Daphne story I fell in love with is 'Myrddin Emrys Returns' by General Kenobi SIYE he gave this pairing the best treatment to date so far, wish I was half as good. SEE YA!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Dementors and the Sorting

Yugi looked out the window what he saw made his blood run cold, mostly because he thought with Sirius Black and his name cleared that most of the events in Prisoner of Azkaban would be prevented. The major one was preventing the Dementors from showing up at Hogwarts. Casually glancing down at Ron's lap at the _rat_ in every sense of the word sleeping away oblivious to the world around him. Looking back out he saw six hooded figures gliding toward the train he also saw one of the most loathsome men in the Minister's employ casually walking toward the train after having stopped it. "Idiot," he muttered standing and moving toward the compartment entrance pulling out trap card, "Activate Gravity Bind," he whispered before setting the card down just behind the door he turned to the kids behind him. "Do not leave this compartment for any reason; I will return shortly, the card I just laid down will protect you."

"What's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Another Auror has stopped the train, they're looking for Pettigrew and..," he paused looking at them grimly. "They've brought Dementors," he saw most of the magically raised children seemed to shrink back in fear while Harry and Hermione looked puzzled. "Just remember don't leave this compartment." With that the star haired young man left the group alone sliding the compartment door closed behind him.

XXX

Harry turned to Daphne who was gripping his arm tighter than before, "What are Dementors?"

"Foul loathsome creatures, Harry. They take up the darkest corners of the world and suck up anything that's considered good, till your left with nothing but every horrid thing you can imagine turning you into one of them," Blaise stated with a shudder. "They guard Azkaban."

With a silent Harry sat back feeling more than a little trepidation waiting for the train to start up again. He did however feel comforted Daphne snuggled closer to him; he looked up getting a smirk from Ron. But all the warmth seem to come crashing down seconds later, as he could see Ron's breath begin to steam, he looked to the windows watching in morbid fascination as ice slowly began to incase them. He turned to see a shadowy figure seemed to guide towards the door to the compartment, the figure was hooded and cloaked. On instinct Harry moved to block Astoria's view as the creature slowly opened the compartment door. The moment it glided over the threshold it was sent violently crashing to the floor not able to move. Yet even immobile the Dementors's presence was enough to begin slurping all of Harry's happy memories before twelve years of abuse and neglect began to surface followed by the images of a green flash, a hideous maniacal laugh, and a woman screaming.

XXX

Yugi snarled summoning the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl as he walked, "Sweep the train, destroy any Dementors you find, Mana go back and make sure Harry and his friends are alright." The two summoned beings nod splitting off a few seconds later Yugi could here inhuman screams of pain. Reaching the front of the train he saw Andre Dawlish standing and arguing with the engineer. "Dawlish you ass, what are you thinking bringing Dementors to an enclosed environment with school children!" he growled.

Andre Dawlish was a long time Auror who happen to be corrupt, stupid, and a Death Eater though the last was hidden, he was also one of Fudge's two bodyguards assigned by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the other being Kingsley Shacklebolt who wasn't present. "Did Umbridge send you on this little run?"

"Yes, she ordered me to check the children's familiars to see if one of them might be Pettigrew. So what if the little darlings get a little under the weather," Dawlish drawled he then saw a green flash. "What was that?"

"Two close friends that are killing those things as we speak," Yugi stated.

Dawlish's eyes flashed, "You ain't got the right, I can run ya in for obstruction I can."

Yugi grabbed the man's jacket, "These children are under my protection as a member of the Auror's, you go back to that toad and tell her that. You may be assigned to Fudge to keep your ass safe from the Wizengamot, but if you ever pull one these stunts again so help me, you'll regret. Now get off this train!"

"Fudge will hear about this," Dawlish snarled jumping off trying to compose himself.

"So will Bones, rest assured she won't like it when she finds out that there were Dementors on the same train as her niece," Yugi stated giving a single glance to the engineer who started the train up. "Next time that asshole tries to stop the train run him over, one less pain in the world." The engineer nods a smirk on his face as Yugi heads back to his compartment, the Dark Magician better known as Arcana and Mana appeared. "The two of you stay active, I'll need you and several of the others to keep watch at the school when we arrive."

"Yugi, Harry collapsed I guess even at a distance they can affect him," Mana replied looking upset.

Yugi grimaced nodding, "Okay get the prefects to walk the halls, if they ask who you are tell them you're Professor Moto's aides. I want no word spread about what occurred in that compartment, go." Both nod and take off while Yugi slowly walked back to his compartment.

XXX

Harry woke feeling cold and numb; looking up with his vision was filled with decidedly the most angelic sight he has ever seen before. The compartment lighting was filtered through Daphne's hair alighting it in an almost holy like light, her blue eyes showing worry. "Harry are you okay?" she asked.

He found himself laid out on a compartment seat with his head in Daphne's lap, new and old friends surrounding him. "Who screamed?" he asked trying to sit up only to have Blaise and Ron hold him down.

"No one screamed mate," Blaise stated.

Ron nodded, "I might have if that card hadn't kept that thing pinned to the floor, as it is I'm still having a difficult time trying to feel cheerful again." He looked back to compartment entrance where notice a pile of ash.

"What happened to the Dementor?" Harry asked giving up on sitting up.

"Probably the prettiest witch I've seen to date in some strange robes appeared using the strangest blasting spell I've seen and blew up the Dementor," Blaise explained then noticed the glares he got from Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, and Hermione. "What?"

Ron elbowed him with a smirk leaning into whisper, "What ya say mate, girls don't like it when ya compare especially when in ear shot."

Blaise nodded and return the smirk, "Got it, still that one was hot wasn't she."

"Yeah, makes Morgana Le Fey look like a hag," Ron whispered.

Yugi returned a few minutes later picking up his card then turned pulling out a several chocolate frog packages, "Here eat these, they'll melt away the cold numb feeling," he walked up to Harry feeling the boy's head.

"Professor why did the Dementor affect Harry more than the rest of us, I mean it was unpleasant but aside from the fact that I had revisit my grand's death we didn't collapse or convulse," Tracey stated sounding worried both for her new friend and her best friend.

"Harry's experiences have been harsh according to Professor Dumbledore, and though he doesn't remember it consciously because he was too young his subconscious remembers every detail of the night of his parent's murder and his own attempted murder at the hands of Voldemort," everyone save Daphne, Astoria, and Harry flinched at the name.

Harry bit into the chocolate frog and immediately began to warm; he slowly sat up but edge closer to Daphne, who wrapped her arms around his. "Is there anyway to defend against Dementors, while I've always wanted to hear my mom's voice that wasn't the way I wanted to go about it."

"There is a way to repel a Dementor, it's called the Patronus Charm it's a N.E.W.T. Level spell," Yugi mused a second then smiled, "But there is nothing in the rules saying I can't teach it a good four year earlier. I was wondering what I would teach at the start of term, at first I thought about the anti-boggart charm, but I'll start that the second week."

XXX

The rest of the train ride was done in relative silence, Daphne sat quietly next to Harry watching him out the corner of her eye while taking to Tracey. The whole incident involving the Dementor made her remember a nightmare that she had shortly after the start of term in her first year. The nightmare had shown her going through her life married Draco Malfoy, while Harry married Ron's sister, her parents never meeting or taking in the boy who lived, her marriage cold and emotionless until eventually she ended her life. She shuddered and reviled at such a thought, holding Harry's arm tighter he looked at her, "You okay Daphne?" he asked.

Daphne nodded, "Just some lingering effects from the Dementor Harry, I'll be fine," she closed her eyes willing the image of her nightmares away; it would no longer be a factor. She was with her true betrothed now and she would do everything to see herself stronger, to be the witch that would walk side by side with the Boy Who Lived and face the foulest Dark Wizard in modern history and bring him down. She also yearned for Harry to look at her and know how much he's come to mean to her. But she knew she had to take it slow, be a friend, a confidant, and a shield for Harry. Her simple crush she had for him in her first year had evolved, and now with him so close she wanted nothing more than to find the nearest broom closet or empty classroom and snog him senseless. She was patient however, cunning, and resourceful, she'd bide her time wait for the moment when Harry would look at her with the same gaze she gave him when he wasn't looking, then she'd strike. _Need to stop thinking like that makes me sound like one of those cheesy muggle comic books Astoria likes to read._ Daphne snickered mentally looking at her younger sister who was busy trading chocolate frogs with Ron, both had their collections out, she wasn't too surprise her sister was a bit of tomboy considering, while she grew up trying to look her best, Astoria grew up with a desire to play Quidditch, collect cards, and dress in shorts rather than skirts.

"Ron did ya here the Cannons sacked their general manager a few weeks ago," Astoria stated flipping through a stack of cards while looking at her list of extras.

"Bout time I say the man was rubbish, heard he was taking bribes to keep the team in last place," Blaise replied earning looks from his longtime friends. "What, don't you know who owns the Cannons?"

Tracey shook her head while Ron shrugged, "Do you?" Tracey asked.

Blaise smirked a bit, "Should I tell or do you want to?" looking over at Harry.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Dad works for Ludo Bagman, in the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation, should have seen my dad's face when he found out, it was priceless," Blaise chuckled. Everyone one apart from Harry, Daphne, and Astoria were giving the dark skinned Slytherin a confused look. "Go on Harry tell 'em."

With a sigh pinching his nose under his glasses, "I'm the owner of the Chudley Cannons."

Ron face looked like he just discovered Nirvana, "Harry can you get me season tickets," the red haired boy asked grabbing his friend into a fierce hug.

"Easy there Ron, didn't know you batted for the other team," the boy who lived smirked slightly. "You already got them, but your mom added a stipulation."

Ron both blushed and groan, "What she want?"

"She wants you to get at the very least Exceeds Expectations on every subject this year or she'll confiscate them," Harry stated with a grin watching Ron's face paled which was quite the trick considering his skin was already pretty white.

"I'm doomed," Ron moaned causing Astoria and Tracey to giggle, Hermione to roll her eyes, Blaise to snicker, Daphne just smiled. "Harry how could you?"

"Aunt Marie said the same thing about the Quidditch World Cup next summer, so I figure if I got to be miserable this term I got let my best mate join me," Harry smirked.

"Very Slytherin of you Harry," Tracey giggled.

"Thank you," Harry chuckled no longer concerned with being associated with Slytherin as he use to, the Sorting Hat told him that he was difficult to place, he could have easily ended up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as well, as he had traits from all four houses. "But when I get to school I'll need to find my inner Ravenclaw," this got everyone laughing.

XXX

Astoria Greengrass was nervous waiting with thirty-nine other first years in front of the doors that led into the great hall. Her nerves weren't on the sorting itself but rather what house she would be sorted into, while Harry had reassured her that she be looked after in all four houses which was very sweet of her brother to be, it didn't change facts. Her mother had been in Ravenclaw and her father Slytherin the odds of her getting put into the house she wanted were not in her favor, while she liked the idea of being with her sister in Slytherin, the idea of being leered at by people like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle made her shudder. She doubted the threat of losing his trust would curve Malfoy from taking actions against her to not only get back at Harry but Daphne as well. _Bet the great ponce's father already had a marriage contract ready for dad to sign the moment Harry married another girl. With the way Daph looks at Harry now, next year tops she'll snog him senseless, fifth year they'll probably be married_. Astoria came out of her musings when McGonagall reappeared opening the doors in grand fashion. She and her fellow first years followed behind the elder witch looking around the hall in awe and wonderment. She scanned the tables finding Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at the end of their table where all the empty places for the new students, she saw the same for Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise at the Slytherin table, translation wasn't necessary they made sure she would have a place to be where she would be comfortable. McGonagall made her speech about the Sorting Hat, shortly after the hat broke into a song. Once finished the elder witch began calling the first years. The names went alphabetically, two new Slytherin, three new Hufflepuff, a Dennis Creevey joined Gryffindor, following him two more Hufflepuff, and three Ravenclaw. "Astoria Greengrass!"

The young girl walked up the stairway and sat down on the stool, as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, "Yes, a Greengrass, hmm you are an interesting one, yes, crafty as your father and sister, but with a good head on your shoulders like your mother, you have great courage no doubt from your meeting with Potter," the hat muttered in her mind.

"Is it possible to be put in Gryffindor?" Astoria asked hopefully.

"Attached to your brother to be already I see," the hat stated. "Very well, GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Slytherin table was stunned minus Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise, everyone had naturally assumed that Astoria would be put in Slytherin, as every Greengrass before her had including her sister. To be placed not only a different house but the house of their hated rival, it left many Slytherin seething and they drew only one conclusion that somehow it had been Harry Potter's fault which was only confirmed when Astoria sat next to Harry and gave him a warm hug. The Slytherin's then slowly turned to Daphne who gave them all her traditional cold expression, she stared them all down until they turned away and left her alone.

XXX

Dumbledore stepped forward raising his arms after the final student had been sorted, he was pleasantly surprised to see Astoria Greengrass get sorted into Gryffindor. He address his normal start of term rules, "This year we will be playing Guests to the Dementors of Azkaban, please stay clear of them, they do not feel pity or remorse will do you great harm. I also like to meet three new teachers, Professor Rubeus Hagrid will be our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher," a round of mild applause as the burly half-giant stood to greet the students accidently knocking over his goblet. "Professor Yugi Moto who will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," as the young star haired man stood many of the girls seventeen and older swooned. "With him are his aides Mana and Arcana," both the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl gave nods to the students. "Lastly, we have a new History of Magic teacher, Professor Narcissa Black." Narcissa stood giving all the students a friendly smile before she sat down. She never so much as glanced at the Slytherin table. "Well now that is done, tuck in!"

XXX

Harry turned to his sister to be once they entered the common room, "You asked didn't you?"

The blonde haired girl nodded smiling shyly, "While I love my sister and her friends I wouldn't feel safe in Slytherin I could already feel that git Malfoy sizing me up like I was a meal."

Harry chuckled crouching down slightly kissing her forehead, "Well best get off to bed, see you in the morning." Astoria nodded hugging him before joining her fellow first year girls.

"Stirred up the snakes something fierce," Ron stated with a grin, "Did you see their faces when she was put in Gryffindor, it was like you told them they lost the House Cup already."

Hermione giggled, "Well Astoria was the first to break a long standing tradition, every Greengrass since the time Hogwarts was founded has been in Slytherin," she shook her head. "But that wasn't the funniest thing, did you see Draco's face when his mother was announced as the History of Magic Professor."

Harry nodded, "He looked confused and angry, if I hadn't told him what happened on the train might had an outburst right there, imagine the points he could have lost."

"Yeah shame Blaise, Tracey, and Daphne are in Slytherin now I'll feel guilty everytime that git gets into trouble and loses points for Slytherin, imagine that," Ron stated yawning slightly.

"They'll make it up, all three of them are smarter than their whole combined," Harry stated looking a bit guilty about something else.

"What's the matter Harry," his bushy haired friend asked.

"Kind of feel guilty not taking Care of Magical Creatures now," the boy who lived stated.

"Why didn't you?" Ron asked.

With a minor shrug, "Considering I was nearly killed by a Basilisk, a Cerberus, and a giant spider in my first two years, kind of puts me off most Magical Creatures, plus the man who betrayed my parents turns into a Rat, I'm just a bit prejudice," Harry stated.

"Remember Harry, Ron and I face that dog too, and Ron faced the Spider with you and he loathes spiders," Hermione reminded him.

Harry nodded yawning himself, "Let's get to bed you guys can row on me in the morning," he chuckles.

Author's Note: I've reached Hogwarts, now the main plot is coming into play right now though the Yugi pairing has reached a three way tie with Narcissa, Tonks, and Mana, need some more votes to break that up. I do apologize to the United Kingdom readers, for putting way to much cliché lines and butchering the accents. At present I've reach over 2,300 views and over 1,200 views of this story so I feel great, and thanks to all my reviewers for pointing out the brothel/betrothal mix up I didn't catch it, at a later date I'll mix it and repost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Merlin's Story

The battlefield was littered with the dying and the dead as the Knights of Camelot fought against the Mercenary armies of Mordred and his mother Morgana Le Fay. The battle between Arthur and Mordred had been going since midafternoon father and son fighting against one another. Merlin stood upon the battlements looking at his love wondering what had change in her so drastically. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out, scarcely a year before Morgana had been all laughter and smiles within the palace walls greeting her half-brother with open arms at the school they created with their students, Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. In the twenty years since they wed his beloved wife shown nothing of the monster she had become this day. _Was I so smitten with love that I was blind or is it something else_? He thought to himself before focusing his eyes on his beloved wife's own blue orbs, what he saw however shocked him, they clouded not by anger, rage, and jealously as he first thought, they were simply clouded as though she was bewitched. With this realization he looked around the embattled field for something what he saw enraged him. He leapt from the battlements apparating in front of his former student slamming down his staff. "Salazar you snake, what have you done?"

"Doing what must be done," the black haired man snarled. "You would teach our craft to those unworthy, the fools who have no fore knowledge. When Morgana tried to stop me, I had to use a new curse I created, I call it the Imperious Curse, I dropped hints and plans into to her mind. She bedded her own half-brother; bore him a son who will now destroy the last of the Pendragon line. She will raise the entire country side to ground in her war driving every Mudblood from the area away; it is for the Greater Good."

Merlin sighed sadly, "You've delved too greedily into the dark arts, you've bewitched my wife, and you plan to slaughter countless Muggleborn wizard and witches, that I cannot allow. I place my own curse upon you and your heirs forever will your house be hated, until the time of my rebirth, a dark lord the last of your line will face one who will be marked his equal and your line will end, now I show you my greatest curse, _AVADA KAVADRA!_" a jet of emerald green light slams into the dark haired man sending him flying back landing to ground. Looking at the ground in pity Merlin turned to gaze at the woman he loves, a woman that was now lost to machinations of a bigot and a madman. Godric apparatus in front of him followed by Rowena and Helga. "I am sorry Helga your betrothed was lost to his madness."

The blonde haired woman nodded silently looking at her betrothed in sadness and regret, "He lost his way, Milord."

"He now dooms our way of life, this battle is but the tip," he turns to Godric Gryffindor and smiled sadly, "I leave the charge of running Hogwarts to you Godric, you and your beloved Rowena. One day I will be reborn into your line and be reunited with my beloved. I sense that I will not survive this battle, so you understand."

Godric stood ridge looking up at his long time mentor, "Master surely I can aide you?"

"Brave and noble my friend but no your place is with the future students of your school, mine will be elsewhere," Merlin smiled sadly. "I cannot leave my beloved wife in the grips of Salazar's madness. I must save her," with that he apparated to Morgana's position on the battlefield as she hurled fiendfyre and blasting curses in all directions, her beautiful features showing cold indifference though if one would look closer they would see tears falling in streams down her cheeks and more would follow after each magical attack, it was only when a figure dressed in dark blue robes carrying a staff like hers did she dare to hope. "My love," came his words.

"My beloved, please stop me I cannot do it on my own, Salazar placed my under his evil curse and used compulsion charms to make me do this," Morgana cried she wanted nothing more than to collapse in his arms sooth all the horrid things she has done the last year away. "I was made to be unfaithful to you, I took Arthur to our marriage bed," her tears continue to stream and her face was kept emotionless though emotionally she was in agony, she wanted to die just so she couldn't look at her loving husband and feel shame of her acts. "I bore him a son, used dark magic to age him and fill him with malice towards his own father. I failed my husband, please end me." She saw him look upon her with a sad but warm smile the same warm smile he had used the day they were betrothed the same day they admitted to love one another, the day married and the night they first made love.

"I will end us both my love, know this I hold you in no way responsible for your actions, you were bewitched," Merlin walked forward grabbing Morgana's staff as she tried to strike him and pulling her close slowly building up his magic, he could feel Morgana's hands wrapping around his neck and though her face showed no emotion her eyes told him all that he needed to see, she still loved him with all her heart. "Our lives in this time are at an end my love, one day we will be reunited."

"I will wait on baited breath beloved," Morgana's emotionless face cracked a small smile. "One thing will they take away my chocolate frog card?" She asked as the area around them turned a bright white.

"No I imagine they'll keep it, let's adolescent teenage wizard fantasize and ogle you," Merlin's green eyes danced with mirth. "Picturing what they can't have."

"Merlin you prat!" Morgana shouts before Merlin leans in kissing her passionately the vice like grip around his neck falls away feeling her arms slide behind gripping his hair as she deepens the kiss a huge explosion sends all those on the battlefield flying save Mordred and Arthur but distract them both enough to impale each other.

XXX

Narcissa Black stood in front of her first class after reading the final moments of the battle between Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay, noting her audience was captivated by what she just read. "That was the final battle; the Dark Sorceress Morgana Le Fay was defeated by Merlin at the gates to Camelot, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff continued to run this school until they retired."

"Professor were Merlin and Morgana married?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows Merlin was a very private person and not much was known about Morgana before her descent into the dark arts aside from the fact that was Arthur Pendragon's half-sister and that she used a compulsion charm on him to bed him," Narcissa explained. "Much of what is written in Magical History about Merlin and Morgana were dictated after Godric Gryffindor grew too old and senile to remember correctly, all we know is the fall of Camelot and House Pendragon was the result of Morgana's ambitions and Salazar Slytherin's desired for everything pureblood. But 5 points to Gryffindor for that lovely worded question Miss Granger. As for a direct answer I simply do not know, without having been there during that time your guess is as good as mine." Narcissa smiled going back behind her desk and turned to the class, "For homework I want you to write a three foot long essay about a person within the event in history lectured on, to better focus on I have written down each person onto a slip of paper. I'll call you by name and you come forward to pick one." She started down the list, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed a slip of paper, "Rowena Ravenclaw, oh this will be good."

Narcissa leaned forward, "Talk to the Grey Lady she can give you lots on the subject." Hermione nodded with a smile before going back to her seat. "Daphne Greengrass," Daphne walked forward and grabbed her own slip of paper.

"Morgana Le Fay," Daphne read looking up at her professor seeing the woman frown slightly. "What is it Professor?"

"You'll have a hard time; I suggest first reading the back of her Chocolate frog card to give you some hints on where to go from there." Daphne nodded going back to her seat, on the way back she saw Harry pull out his chocolate frog collection and hold one card out for her.

She took it and looked at the beautiful witch on the front; she looked at Harry and smiled, "Thank you Harry."

"After I got my Albus Dumbledore card, I got like six of her each time she's always smiling at me," Harry chuckled. "Makes me wonder if cards can actually fancy someone."

Daphne giggled going back to her chair and sat down looking down at Morgana Le Fay who looked up at her with a strangely familiar smile a smile that she's seen several times before in family pictures. "This is just bazaar," she whispers Morgana nods in response.

"Draco Malfoy," Narcissa stated crisply watching as her son walked up to her pulling out a name.

"Mordred Le Fay," Draco stated glancing at his mother hoping for some advice but not expecting any, after all he wouldn't give any to her if their roles were reversed.

"Check the library Draco like his mother Mordred will be very hard to find, while his role was central there's not much to go on," Narcissa explained shocking her son.

Draco walked back to his chair puzzled beyond belief; he hadn't expected his mother to help him even though she gave advice to each other her students. "Harry Potter," Narcissa calls out and watched with delight as her head of house walked forward grabbing a name with surprising glee. "Like the subject matter, Lord Potter-Black?"

"You are brilliant Professor Black, this is probably the first time I've come to History and actually enjoyed it," Harry opened his slip of paper, "Merlin Emrys, yep my luck holds."

Narcissa smiled at the praise she was given, while most wouldn't think it but she loved Magical History or did until she attended Binn's class, the ghost just did things in such monotones that made every feel lazy and stupid it was only those that loved learning that powered through the two hour long class before. Looking at what Harry pulled out she sighed, "Not much but legends and myths Lord Potter-Black, for him." She notice Harry's eyes widen for a second. "Is something amiss?"

"I think I know where I can get the information for my essay, Professor," Harry smiled walking back to his desk and began writing a note to send to Marie.

Narcissa shook her head with a smile of her own, the boy had given her back her freedom while she was still young enough to enjoy it, she had received her copy of Sirius's will and she felt so touched by her cousin. _I will do what you ask of me, Sirius I will find someone who will love me for who I am, not for my house and not for my wealth, I'll miss you, you old dog_. She went through the rest of the students giving them names, Blaise got Lancelot, Tracey pulled Helga Hufflepuff, Neville however got the surprising pull.

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor," Neville gulped. "My luck is rubbish."

"Lord Longbottom you'll do fine, ask Miss Granger if she'll help you, I'm sure she won't mind. Matter of fact I suggest you, Lady Davis, and Miss Granger pull your resources together make a big presentation for the founders of our school," the blonde haired professor stated with gusto. Neville nodded before going back to his seat his face looking better at the prospect of not doing his essay on two of the four founders by himself. He glanced over at Tracey who smiled and nodded, then glanced over at Hermione who did the same. "Ronald Weasely."

Ron walked up and looked down at the last slip, opening it he was mildly surprised, "Arthur Pendragon."

"Ah, another one steeped into the myths and legends, I suggest teaming up with Lord Potter-Black to help you Sir Weasely," Narcissa states then turns back to her students. "These essays will be due on the last class before Christmas Holiday, so you have plenty of time to research. Next week we will discuss Magical World's influence on World War I and II, class is dismissed."

XXX

Ron was stunned as the group all walked out together, "She's good I'm looking forward to next week."

Blaise nodded, "those diagrams she show us while she discussed the battle was unbelievable."

Harry however was deep in thought he hadn't said anything but midway through the lecture he had passed out. At first he thought it was because of the lingering effects of the Dementors but they were nowhere close to the castle, and instead of flashbacks to his parents death he found himself in the middle of a battle and everyone was calling him Merlin. Something told him his dream was important, that it wasn't a dream really; all he could remember was the last image in his mind, his arms wrapped around someone who looked like Daphne if she had midnight colored hair. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Looking up he saw Daphne watching him as they walked, not wanting to worry her he planted a smile on his face. "Yeah, just thinking, going to send a letter to your mom about a book I saw in the Potter vault, might help Ron and I on our essay." She didn't look convinced but didn't press further as they all walked into the Great Hall, for lunch but instead of splitting up the group all center on the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat.

McGonagall stopped by and watched the mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin students eating, talking and joking. She silently rewarded each student five points for inter-house unity, as she sat down next to Severus who looked stunned, "Quite surprisingly I know," she stated just as Narcissa appeared with jointy spring in her step, she practically glowing in pride after her first lesson. "Enjoyed your first class Narcissa?"

"It was such a thrill Minerva, to watch their faces as explained the battle for Camelot to them," the blonde haired woman sighed. "This makes up for twelve years I had to spend with that ponce Lucius," she stated earning snort from Severus who was choking a bit on tea trying to keep his face neutral failing miserably, breaking out into a grin.

"Good to see your enjoying you new lease on life Narcissa," a voice stated to her right, turning she saw Yugi sitting eating his own lunch glancing at one of his aides the female one who was giggling.

"Yugi, I understand you have your first lesson with the third years Friday after lunch, how has your day been with the first and second years?" Narcissa asked a faint smile on her face.

"They are doing well, I cannot teach first years much save a few hexes and curses like the leg lockers curse or the tickle curse, second years I added the blasting curse, disarming spell, immobilizing charm, and the binding hex, Third years I plan jumping the curriculum a bit," Yugi explained.

"Is it because of what happened on the train?" McGonagall asked.

With a nod of his head the star haired young man wiped his mouth, "If I hadn't been so quick many of our first years would have exposed to those foul things up close and personal. Harry suffered the worse and he wasn't even exposed to one directly."

Narcissa turned to look at the boy who was casually talking to one of his friends, "He seems well now."

"On the surface yes, but we all know of his past, just because he doesn't remember their deaths doesn't mean he was not traumatize by them," Yugi explained sipping his pumpkin juice. "So I'll be teaching his year the Patronus Charm and if it works with their class, I'll do the same for every class."

"Such a spell could be too much for them," McGonagall stated.

"Yes but I believe children have more happy memories then adults, the only memory I could think was the marriage I had to my departed wife, the rest were thrown out, children have an abundance of happy memories, they are far more adept at it," Yugi explained.

McGonagall pursed her lips in thought and had to agree with his statement, "Very well I see you're point." Yugi smiled turning to watch as the owls begin to descend for the afternoon deliveries among Hedwig dropping some things for Harry and Daphne from Marie.

Author's Note: Wow two chapters in one day, that's spectacular for me at any rate I was reading Mryddin Emrys Return for the third time and the first part of this chapter just started writing itself. Yes, Harry and Daphne are going to be Merlin and Morgana's reincarnations many myths and legends about these two have been flying around I thought I put my own spin on it, the only thing people agree upon was Morgana was beautiful and evil again put my spin on it, what if she wasn't evil what if she was put under the Imperious Curse and compulsion spells to do all those evil things. Granted the Imperious Curse is suppose to cancel out when the user is killed, but in this story I put Slytherin as the creator of the curse, you would think the creator knew how to keep it running after it took effect even in the event of his death the only that it did was free Morgana's mind not her body. I did like the little echo Morgana has to Dumbledore's statement in Order of the Phoenix, bad mouth me all you want just let me keep card.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – An 'O' in Potions and the Patronus

Friday rolled around as the first week of classes were drawing to a close; Harry so far was having a blast. Every single class he had to date were fun and engaging, Ancient Runes turned out be rather fun practicing various forms of seals and calligraphy, Arithmancy was to the bespectacled boy a really advanced form of algebra, making him wonder why this wasn't taught in first year as it would help in Potions. Muggle Studies however turned out to be laughable, having spent twelve years raised in a very muggle home the wizards prospective of muggles was nowhere near close; he and several muggle born students Hermione included spent most of the class explaining to the teacher various things talked about. But considering he and most of the muggle born knew about the subject, it would be an easy O and volunteered to explain things for the professor and their fellow pureblood students.

But this day brought two classes to the forefront, Double Potions with Slytherin and Defense Against the Dark Arts in a mixed class with Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Harry was dreading potions like he done the previous two years, so he wasn't expecting anything different. The only bright point was after lunch and DADA, though Harry suspected Ron and Blaise were going to spend class ogling Mana probably earning them slaps to the head by Tracey and Hermione.

XXX

Upon reaching the dungeons Harry spotted Draco conversing hotly with Daphne, "Your father actually supports your betrothal?"

Daphne kept her eyes cold and distant looking at the blonde haired ferret impassively, "Was it not clear on the train and the several times in the common room I explained it to you, get it through your thick skull Malfoy," she glared coldly. "I am betrothed to Harry Potter, do you need it said in a different language to understand, I don't know troll if that's language I need to speak."

Draco's faced turn pink face screwing up in anger, "You dare to insult me!"

The blonde haired girl looked bored for a second, "I have it on very good authority that your father is the descendant of a troll," this earned her several snickers from Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Ron, "you certainly didn't inherit anything from your mother, her manners, good looks, or intelligence."

Whatever Draco's reply was going to be died in his throat when he saw Harry finish his descent. Draco sneered a bit backing towards the door to the potions classroom, "One of these days Greengrass, Potter will be dead and you'll be begging me to make you mine."

Daphne's eyes flickered coldly, "Rest assured Malfoy I'd rather join Harry in the grave than be your plaything." Draco turned after growling.

Harry waited until Draco and his goons turned before gently running his hand along Daphne's shoulder, feeling the tension slowly ease out of her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly just as the doors to the classroom, "Common room meetings getting bad?"

"They would be unbearable, but he's afraid I'll tell you what he'll say and you'll take his trust. Pansy Parkinson's father voided the Marriage Contract after Lucius returned to the Malfoy estates. Something about not wanting to be associated with a knutless Death Eater."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So Malfoy is broke?"

"Without the Black dowry he only has so much, as it is the Nimbus 2001's Lucius bought last year to get Draco on the house team was confiscated by Gringotts except Draco's," Daphne whispered as they took their seats. Ron sat with Hermione, as Harry's eyes danced at the justice that was finally done against Draco and his father. "Your godfather is doing more things to screw over Death Eaters dead than he ever done while he was alive."

"Heh, got to believe most of that dowry went to fund some of the Death Eater causes, if Voldemort ever does manage to come back, I see a killing curse with Malfoy's name all over it," Harry stated.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke," Daphne snorted just as the doors to Snape's office fling wide however Snape entered looking a little more reserved than normal as his eyes travelled over his students.

"Five points to Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass as well as Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Davis for inter house unity," Snape stated and almost smirked at the surprised expressions on the four. "Now this year we will be sixteen potions, some of which you'll be allow to take with you, today we will be starting with the Wolfsbane Potion, does anyone besides Ms. Granger know what this potion is used for?" he did smirk this time seeing Hermione blush.

To his surprise he saw several hands go up, "Ms. Davis?"

"Wolfsbane Potion is used to make those who have Werewolfism become more docile during nights of the full moon," Tracey responded.

"Excellent, yes, that is exactly what it does five points to Slytherin," Snape stated. "This is the potion that we will be brewing, it is a very time sensitive potion as most must be done during the full moon so do not expect to be done by the end of class. So for this class you will simply need to set up your ingredients, turn to page twelve in your book and begin. A little reminder, the book is merely a guideline if you have more effect ideas on how to prepare your ingredients please do not hesitate to go with your gut."

The rest of class was quiet Harry actually took what Snape said to heart and experimented he found things he never thought of before, after cutting, stripping, and squeezing various ingredients and putting them in vials for making the potion at a later class, he wrote down what worked in a notepad. What was really surprising was Snape's lack of criticism or hovering, once he made the assignment he only got up twice and that was when a student asked a question. The rest of the time he sat at his desk grading what look to be the end of term essay's from their second year. Harry began to wonder if Snape's new disposition was because of his parents will reading, but he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth and he wasn't about to lose this grace period. His potions class was actually pleasant and he was determined not to rock the boat. Snape stood up near the end of class, "I'm handing back your end of term essays once you've received them, you may gather up you ingredients and set in the alcoves that I have designated for your potions, the next part of this potion will not be done until the night of the first full moon, Gryffindor's Head of House has already been informed," Snape stated as he handed back the essays, he didn't even look at Harry when he handed the boy back his essay. Harry looked down and was stunned at what he got, _I got an O in a potions essay_.

XXX

Daphne was trying hard not to giggle at her betroths expression, but it was just to funny, he was currently staring at his essay while eating a sandwich like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Ron had no such restraint he was laughing, "Go on Harry, you've gotten O's before."

"Yeah but never in Snape's class, the most I've ever gotten is an A, it's right bazaar," the bespectacled boy stated. He shakes his head folds up the paper and writes a quick note as Hedwig was sitting on his book eating a piece of ham. He slipped the letter in an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg. The owl hooted looking at the address before flying off.

"Who did you send the essay to, Harry?" Tracey asked.

"Sent it to Gringotts, I told them to have it bronze and framed," Harry stated this cause everyone around him to laugh.

XXX

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers in Harry's previous year's classroom reflected the teachers personalities, Quirrell who played at being afraid of the very subject he taught had garlic, Wolfsbane, and various other wards against dark creatures. Lockhart was a vain egotistical lying narcissist. Hence he decorated his classroom with various pictures of himself. Yugi Moto's classroom showed the man had a taste for Egyptian archeology showing various forms of hieroglyphics, ancient runes, and photos of Pharaohs, but also a distinct flavor for ancient Egyptian forms of magic which long predates most of European magic. Harry took one look at Hermione and had to chuckle at how much his longtime favorite bookworm was turning her head left and right to take in the room.

"Greetings class," Yugi appeared from his office flanked by Arcana and Mana as they descended the stairs. "Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, allow me to formally introduce myself. Yugi Moto, Order of Merlin 1st Class, Current Deputy Director of the Auror's behind Madam Amelia Bones, my aides are Arcana and Mana, if I'm called away on Auror business they will be honored to teach you in my place. This year I'll try to catch you up on spells and curses that you're previous two DADA teachers hadn't taught you. But for the first part of the month I'm going to teach you something important, something that'll prevent the Dementors from harming you should they get too close. I am going to teach you the Patronus Charm. Now the incantation for this charm is _Expecto Patronum_," he paused hearing each of them recite the incantation. "Yes very good, now the Patronus is very difficult spell to master it requires the castor to think of a powerful happy memory real or imagined it doesn't matter. I want you all to focus on your happiest memory, close your eyes and allow the memory to come to the forefront."

He watched the faces of each of his students, "Do you have your happy memory," looking at each student nod, "Good now recite the incantation."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" several wands fizzled, others let out streams of bright silver, only one gave shape which was surprising came out in the form of a silver stag another one came in silver blob.

"Very good Mr. Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor and Miss Greengrass, 20 Points to Slytherin," Yugi was practically beaming at the results.

"Um, Professor do all Patronus's come out like that?" Hermione asked looking at Harry's patronus.

"The shape of a patronus is usually determined by the family line, unless a person is emotionally connected to another person outside the family," Yugi stated. "The Potter and Perevell family patronus has always been a majestic Stag, Harry's mother when she was here according to our esteemed Charms professor originally was a cheerful tabby cat, until she fell in love with James Potter then it transformed into an elegant doe," Yugi moved along where his students stood and came to stop in front of Daphne noting she looked confused, "Do not fret Miss Greengrass I sense your emotions maybe in flux, The Greengrass family charm was the fearsome Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake, your sister was able to perform one earlier in the week. Can only imagine what that lightening rod of joy and cheer felt was her happy memory," he turned to the others. "For the rest of class I want you to practice the Patronus and try different happy memories as maybe the ones you chose weren't happy enough."

Throughout the two hour class the words Expecto Patronum what be called out and thru various trail and errors most of the class was able, Hermione's eventually took the shape of an otter, Ron's took the shape of a bobcat, so on and so forth, Tracey had a falcon, Blaise transformed into a large Praying Mantis, only two hadn't been able to make a Patronus, Malfoy who's family life was anything but cheerful, filled with rules and his father grilling into his mind that smiling was weak. Then there was Daphne who could make a Patronus but unable to give it a shape, the reason she knew was the fact she was deep down afraid. "That'll be all for class, no homework, just keep practicing the patronus, Miss Greengrass please stay."

Daphne nodded keeping up her Ice Queen persona to hide her worry from her friends, as they each told her they'll meet at dinner. She turned to her professor who sat on one of the desks watching her, "Did I do something wrong professor?" she asked shifting her feet.

"Quite the contrary Miss Greengrass you and Mr. Potter did exceptionally well today, however I notice you were a bit pensive a second before each Patronus which is why it came out in a blob," Yugi stated. "Now no one is present save me and my aides, so calm yourself, find your happy memory and show my your true Patronus."

Daphne took a deep breath focused on the memory like he stated and without any linger fear, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" swishing her wand out the elegant form of a doe launched from the end of her wand trotting around coming to the point where Harry's stag had been standing most of class and began sniffing the ground before moving its head back and forth looking for something.

Yugi nodded cupping his hands underneath his chin looking at the blonde haired girl, "I see so I take Mr. Potter doesn't know of your feelings?"

Shaking her head Daphne, "We've only known each other for maybe a month; I don't want to scare him away, but I've had a crush on him since first year. But I'm so blasted cowardly, if his godfather hadn't of died I probably never of gotten the courage up to say anything to him, he'd probably end up with Weasely's sister or Hermione."

"I know how you felt at one time," Yugi replied watching the blonde girl look up in shock, "It is hard to see the object of your affections and fear their reactions if you come on too strongly too soon. My advice is probably something you've thought about already, be a friend to him first, simply be a keystone to his arch and everything will happen. You are in charge of your own destiny, Miss Greengrass."

Daphne nodded and smiled faintly before picking up her bag and leaving, Mana giggled after the girl left, "That is so romantic, don't you think Arcana?"

The Dark Magician rolled his eyes, "I don't have an opinion on the romance but both hers and Mr. Potter's auras are very old it's as if they been recycled many times, they are by far the strongest witch and wizard of the their generation."

The star haired young man sat back turning to his two aides, "I saw it too, judging by the age of the auras I'd say dark ages around or during the time of Merlin," he mused a few moments before walking up to a painting and staring at the woman in it a look of deep sadness beginning to etch onto his normally stoic face, "Times like this I really miss Tea."

Mana frowned sadly before walking up behind him putting her arms around him, "Please do not be sad my Pharaoh, Lady Tea always wanted you happy."

Yugi took a few calming breaths glancing over his shoulder at Mana, "Thank you Mana, but can you please stop calling me Pharaoh I'm not Atem even though I look more like him now."

Mana let him go, giggling and rubbing the back of her head with one eye close and her tongue out, "You still are Atem's descendant so that make you Pharaoh if Magical Egypt ever went back to a monarchy."

Yugi sighed shaking his head, "If you must call me something, please call me Yugi or Professor while I'm in class."

"Of course my Pharaoh," Mana said cheerfully and started giggling more when Yugi start hitting the railing to the stairway with his head.

Author's Note: While most understand the grading scale for Hogwarts if you're reading this as you've probably read the novels before or seen the movies but let me show you the grading scale anyway encase there are readers that don't understand it.

O – Outstanding which is an equivalent to an A

EE – Exceeds Expectations which is an equivalent to a B

A – Acceptable equivalent to a C

P – Poor this is a D

T – Troll and you get an F

For those that do know this grading scale please ignore the author's note not much to say otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Merlin's Sorrow and Occulemency Lessons

Pacing quietly Merlin looked up every once and awhile when he heard the pained feminine screams coming from behind a pair of double wooden doors. Wilfur Ravenclaw chuckled ever so slightly at his longtime friend and mentor, "Merlin old chum you'll worry a hole in the floor."

"Easy for you to say such things you've already gone through it," Merlin snorts looking worriedly at the doors. "She's having twins my friend twins!" the man stated tentatively rubbing his brow. "One child is dangerous enough," he stated in a panic pulling out a flask and downing the contents.

"Aye lad that it is, but she wants to give you those children as painful as it be, she loves you so much to endure such pain to bring you heirs into this world," Wilfur stated. "Like my darling Elsa, bringing lovely Rowena this past summer."

Merlin nodded and began pacing the floor again ignoring the dry chuckle from his longtime friend. To think he the most powerful wizard of the age reduced to a panicked mass of jelly over the thought of becoming a father. But that wasn't the worse part he felt utterly helpless his beloved wife was in pain, pain no man could ever hope to feel and probably would never want to, it wasn't something that he could with all his powers banish from her. A second later a loud scream followed by two distinct cries could be heard from the enclosed room.

Rushing to the door and flinging it wide, Merlin saw his beautiful wife lying on the bed exhausted and the midwife quietly cleaning and wrapping his children in blankets before handing them to their exhausted but happy mother. The powerful wizard quietly walked over and sat next to his wife as the midwife bowed and left the room to give the new family privacy. "Oh Merlin they are so beautiful," Morgana said her face a glow with such joy, "Your sons, Godric Gryffindor Emrys and Salazar Slytherin Emrys." Merlin smiled softly leaning down and kissing his wife.

"Rest my love you've had a very trying morning," he watched as both children began suckling on their mother. "I envy them already," he chuckled.

"Merlin, you prat!" Morgana stated weakly looking at scandalized.

XXX

Merlin stood quietly as an army slowly appears over the rise, creatures best known to the world as the undead, inferi, or in this case Cauldron-Born, poor souls trapped in their mutilated corpses force to do the bidding of the one who summoned them. It was magic at its blackest; at the head of this great evil army road a man dressed all in black wearing a heavy helmet and antlers of a stag the armies War Leader, behind him sitting upon a throne of blood and skulls was a man who conjured this army, the Dark Lord Arawn. "Duncan are the Warden's ready?" he asked the man standing next to him, dressed in silver armor wielding a long sword and a dagger of Dragonbone.

"Yes Milord we are ready to do your will, but you're sure the charm will keep this army from seeing the castle?" Duncan asked.

"Arawn wants my wife and as much as she hates the idea of hiding," he chuckles slightly, "should have seen her eyes, could freeze hell at how furious she was with me going into battle without her."

"Father why keep her away?" Salazar asked.

Merlin frowned heavily, "Arawn wants her power to corrupt it, twist it, and mold it. You see my son she if by far stronger than even I. If she were to be corrupted the devastation she could do to the world would be massive," his eyes softened looking so lost, "Her heart is so pure, so filled love and life, if she were to be corrupted and twisted into that," he gestured toward Arawn and his army. "Cannot bear the thought of your mother becoming like that to hate everything she loves, to turn on everyone with malice that she would gladly adore. I know that I can't always protect her but I will try my hardest to allow her to live a carefree life, to enjoy her family."

Salazar smiled, "You do realize father you'll be sleeping on the couch once this is over."

Merlin chuckled, "I know but only for an evening you mother is very insatiable, tires me out constantly."

The dark haired teenager gave his father a look of disgusts, "Not something a son wishes to hear, father."

"Like you haven't taken Helga into the nearest broom closet and let her snog you senseless," Merlin chuckled again watching the army get ever closer, "Come my son let us end this monster's reign go back to teaching our flock and allow our loves to give us a good row for worrying them."

Salazar smirked before he and his father apparated alongside several others into the midst of the undead army and immediately began unleashing spells left and right.

XXX

The battle lasted well into the night until Arawn faced Merlin and his son the trio firing spells, the entire valley was awash in the spectacular duel before Salazar slammed a large ball of fire that caught the Dark Lord unawares engulfing the wizard. The grotesque looking man staggered screaming in pain, "I curse your house Merlin!"

Merlin walked up panting slightly, "You would of turned my beloved into something as evil and grotesque as you I could not allow it."

The dark lord cackled, "You think I'm the last," the man dropped to his knees, "you'll never have peace Merlin, she's just too powerful those like me want a taste of it they lust after her purity, hunger to feel her, to spoil her, no one is above corruption," he cackled again wincing in pain Salazar approached, "_CRUCIO!"_ he launched a curse at the Emrys boy who fell to the ground screaming in agony before passing out from the pain.

"What did you do to my son!" Merlin roared slamming a gravity spell on the dying dark lord.

"Gave him pain," Arawn gasped feeling his lungs tighten, "as I said you'll never know peace, for as long as one of your heirs lines breaths, you'll be forever cursed to watch them fight. Oh, how I wish I would see your own house destroy itself, and all that you hold dear falls around you."

Merlin's eyes grew troubled looking down at his son, "Then allow my forebears battle and when one line is destroyed your curse will be broken, so mote it be."

Arawn cackled again falling to the ground as his laughter grew fainter, "Enjoy your victory for it is I who truly wins."

Merlin watched life leave the man's eyes before he drops to the ground in sadness looking at his son, seeing images of what he will do, the rape of a peasant girl named Gaunt will start the path of darkness of the Slytherin line, while Godric and Rowena wed and betrothed their daughter to a member of the Perevell line which start them down their path, he foresees what his beloved Morgana will become in ten short years Imperious by her own son to commit acts of murder, of adultery with her own half-brother to give birth to a child that will eventually end the Pendragon line before it could begin, he could see it and new he was powerless to stop it. But he could also see the battle between the Last of the Perevell-Potter line and Gaunt-Riddle line, and the fact that Morgana's reincarnation would never be joined with his reincarnation; that was what he could change. "You've brought sorrow onto my house Arawn, but you will not bring it to my descendants," with a few quiet incantations Merlin assured that the last of the Perevell-Potter line would meet his beloved's reincarnation. "That is all I can do," slowly standing and picking up his son the most powerful wizard ever returned to his home burdened heavily with the knowledge that his family would be nearly destroyed and suffer to be both dark and light until the last of the descending line on his youngest son will kill the last of the descending of his oldest son. "May you rot in hell for what you've done Arawn and may I join you for being unable to prevent it."

XXX

Harry rubbed his head, ever since he first came to live with Greengrass family he been getting dreams, things he could barely remember afterward. "Why can't I have normal dreams," he muttered to himself walking up to the fifth floor to Dumbledore's office. It had been month since term had started, so far Harry's third year was turning out to be the best one to date, mostly aside from watching Dementors floating above the castle making everyone feeling horrid he was doing great in all his classes, even potions. They had just finished putting in the initial ingredients for their Wolfsbane potion and so far his looked spot on it had that distinctive silver color with silver fumes. Charms and Transfigurations went along splendidly, Ancient Runes was a joy it helped understand how portkeys and wards were created, he felt by the end of fifth year he be able to create his own specialty wards. Arithmancy while annoying at first helped him in other classes, especially potions. Muggle Studies was still a bit of a joke, especially since most of the time he and several muggleborns had to explain most contraptions the professor brought in and their true purpose.

But by far his favorite classes were easily History of Magic, where Narcissa Black would lecture mostly but did so in a way that left you on the edge of your seat. The last three classes she spent telling them about the Wizard wars of the early 1200's, The Magical world's influence during the Battle of the Bulge, and the sacking of Britain during World War II, to Dumbledore's battle with Dark Lord Grindewald, even having Dumbledore himself present to ask questions. Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts, after the Patronus, Yugi went into more basic work, like the anti-Boggart charm, dealing with Mad Caps, Kappas, also how to properly deal with Cornish Pixies, and Lawn Gnomes. The last one made Ron look a bit sheepish, but at the end of each lesson Yugi would have them all perform the Patronus to see how well they were doing. Everyone aside from Draco Malfoy could now perform one, the Daphne's Patronus in public still looked like the Blob.

As for Harry's friendships as they seemed to be branching out, Neville had joined the group. Which Tracey took to flirting with constantly making the poor boy blush, when Daphne asked her later why, "Simple, he's a pureblood, he's very sweet and shy which means he's very malleable, and he'll get better looking as he gets older, I'm snagging him before anyone else can realize it."

Harry simply laughed and shook his head, almost feeling sorry for his dorm mate and friend. His relationship with Daphne also seem to get better, taking her out for the first Hogsmeade weekend and spending all day with her without outside distractions had been fun, the two visited every shop they could, spent time at the Three Broomsticks having butterbeer, conversing over the classes they didn't have together. By the end of the day Harry felt things were progressing well, but he notice how restrained Daphne seem to be, like she was fighting herself and it worried him. He dropped her off at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms where she asked how he knew where they were. He smiled, "Tell you next Hogsmeade you'll love the story trust me," he chuckled at her winsome look before kissing her cheek and walking away missing her blushing face or the fact she watched him leave with a look of such love and adoration that caused a couple of red haired twins to smirk who watched the display.

Now Harry was busy entering the Headmaster's office after being requested to do so by his Head of House. "You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked upon entering noting that Snape was standing next to Fawkes an impassive expression on his face.

"Yes Harry, I believe it would be prudent not to put off some special training for you," Dumbledore stated.

"Special training, sir?" Harry looking at the old wizard confused.

"Yes, Professor Snape and I believe we should begin training you in Occulemency or mind shielding," Dumbledore then began to explain the prophecy and what needed to be done to prepare Harry.

Harry slumped to a chair looking both confused and a bit afraid, "Your certain?"

"Yes Harry I am, and I had thought to give you a regular childhood away from all this until you came to the school," Dumbledore stated sounding regretful. "I did not foresee the horrors your aunt and uncle would place upon you, and I acted far to quickly to establish a Fidelus Charm you would have stayed with your godmother."

Snape's face had soured during Dumbledore's admissions which left the young boy confused. "Petunia should have never came into play Albus," the man stated. "I warned you that night what would happen, Marie warned you, even the mangy mutt warned you."

"I cannot change it Severus, I just hope Harry here will forgive me for my serious lack of judgment," Dumbledore stated looking far older than he had in the past two years.

Harry rubbed his arm a bit nervously actually a bit surprised that Snape of all people was rushing to his defense. "All is forgiven, I'm with Aunt Marie now."

"Yes thank you, now I think I can finally warm up," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your godmother is a warm and loving person, but to harm anyone she sees as family invites a glare colder than the Artic plains." He glanced at Snape who shuddered a bit remembering his own brush with the blonde haired woman.

Harry had to chuckle a bit at Snape's reaction, then the primary lesson for Occulemency began first Dumbledore asked Harry to visualize a way to organize his thoughts while focusing and containing his emotions, which immediately got him thinking about Daphne's Ice Queen persona. The bespectacled boy first needed something to organize his thoughts, at first he thought of a file room with numerous cabinets, but he felt this would too easy though time consuming to go through. Then he thought of rooms behind locked doors, but felt it too cliché and again well time consuming he felt anyone with a strong spell could knock down the walls and expose everything. Finally he decided on something a bit more modern and something a wizard who's never been exposed to technology as advanced as the current muggle world would be ideal. He thought of a desk with a modern day apple computer password protected and a chair. "I'm finished," he replied coolly.

With a nod from Dumbledore, Snape pour his Legilimens spells and found himself in front of a contraption he had no earthly idea how to work a few seconds later he was standing in front of Dumbledore looking rather confused. "What was that thing on the desk Potter?"

"Muggle computer, holds loads of information Professor and its password protected so even if you managed to work it you'd have to know the password," Harry stated.

Snape blinked before actually smiling, "If I haven't foggiest how to work it, the dark lord will be utterly confused and I've actually seen some of Lily's strange muggle gadgets."

Dumbledore chuckled, "seems young Harry has devise a rather strong Occulemency shield that I doubt any Pureblood could hope to break, excellent," he mused. "You'll need to work keeping it up at all times, so do not be shocked to feel myself or Professor Snape randomly probing your defenses during the course of the year."

"I understand professor," Harry replied.

"Good, now that is out of the way for the most part. I believe that increasing your knowledge in spells, both standard and elemental would be in order," the old wizard stated.

"Elemental sir?" Harry looked up confused.

"Elemental magic is by far the most powerful, but it is difficult to control most like the Incendiary spells are considered minor versions of greater fire based spells. There is two that were considered to be Merlin Emrys and Morgana le Fey's best," Dumbledore explained.

"Has anyone ever tried to duplicate them?" Harry asked.

With a grim nod the old wizard stood up walking over to Fawkes and stroking the phoenix's plumage. "A few and they all died, these two spells were called Inferno and the Phoenix Flare, the incantations for these have been lost to time which is why none dare attempt them except those desperate to achieve power. But each elemental has a powerful spell and unfortunately only Merlin and Morgana knew them all."

"So I can't learn the most powerful ones, what else can I learn?" Harry asked.

"A few I've picked up here and there," Dumbledore chuckled. "You may even create your own once you get the hang of them, we'll begin training you after the Christmas Holidays, as I sense you're enjoying your time unburdened by anything more than trying to convince yourself not to snog your betrothed during your next Hogsmeade weekend," he chuckled watching the boy blush. With Harry left the room, Dumbledore went back to his chair taking a deep breath before sitting. "My age is really creepy up on me Severus, the boy is astounding."

"To master Occulemency in such a short time span is unheard of, not since Merlin," Snape replied. "You don't think Potter is the reincarnation do you?"

Dumbledore gave a single nod, "Voldemort is the last of the Slytherin line, young Harry is the last of the Gryffindor line, the proof was made clear last term when Harry pulled the sword from the sorting hat. Two prophecies colliding into one I'm afraid," the man slammed his hands on the table looking both angry and downtrodden. "Blast it, why that poor boy has he not enough on his plate."

Snape had no words to say his own feelings of regret at how he treated the boy the two previous years circling around in his mind. He could no longer see the boy that was the son of his hated enemy, all he could see was the son of the woman he loved most and vowed to help him through his most gravest of trails to come.

Author's Note: Boom, Boom, Boom, POW! Another one bites the dust, my theory about Morgana and Merlin is mostly the mix and match stuff I've read or seen in movies, Excalibur being the most prominent source material I've got it's an old 1980's film about Arthur's rise and fall with Merlin and Morgana playing central roles in the film and probably one of J.K. Rowlings inspirations though I'm not sure. In most myths Morgana is played as this beautiful but evil sorceress who was once both Merlin's apprentice and lover so I took it the route I went with Morgana being this amazing powerful witch that every dark wizard wanted to use, corrupt, etc. And in the end is corrupted by her own child, which forces her husband to stop her. As for the references for the character Arawn look to the Chronicles of Prydain novels by Lloyd Alexander good reads and were inspired from stories about King Arthur, Merlin, and the like.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Marauder's Map

Halloween the first year ever for Harry passed without incident giving rise to the Hogsmeade weekend that followed. Like before he and Daphne spent the day looking at shops, buying things they needed for classes, buying sweets to curb the cravings, basically having a good time as a rising exclusive couple. Harry as he promised told her how he knew where the Slytherin common room, about his tale of the year before where Hermione whipped a batch of Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode, to interrogate Malfoy about the heir of Slytherin.

"I was wondering why Goyle looked like he actually had a brain in his head that evening," Daphne giggled.

"So you saw us?" Harry asked.

Daphne smiled and nodded, "You might have gotten the voices down but not the mannerisms, thankfully Malfoy was too thick to realize that. What happened to Hermione?" Harry then told her about how Hermione accidently mixed a cat hair into the potion. "Oh dear," Daphne gasped. "I guess Madam Pomphrey never asked why Hermione was a cat."

Harry shrugged, "She did we just told her Hermione jumped a head a bit to becoming an Animagus. That was what Hermione used anyway I didn't know you needed a potion at the time to become one."

Daphne just shook her head her smile still warm and inviting something Harry felt like he was taking for granted, they've had a few arguments mostly involving school work aside from that their relationship was running surprisingly smooth. He wanted to ask someone if that was considered normal, after all he had very little to go on with female role models. The only ones he could construed as normal would be his godmother and Molly Weasely, as his Aunt Petunia smothered and spoiled Dudley rotten, McGonagall was way past her prime in terms of showing romantic interests in anyone. He felt he needed someone who knew what the difference was; he stopped blinking then mentally slapping himself. He knew who to ask if his romantic interest with Daphne was normal or not.

The two had lunch at the Three Broomsticks meeting up with Blaise, Tracey, and Neville, who looked both embarrassed and happy. Harry noted that Ron and Hermione wasn't present but felt they were probably at the library getting Ron caught on his History essay that would be due in a month. Harry was doing his own research using what books he had in the Potter-Perevell vault, Marie had told him there was a set of books locked in a cabinet that she wasn't able to open and suspected it needed blood from him to open it. So he went with what he had, mostly meant reading the books that saw Merlin as this mythic hero of Wizard kind betrayed by his lover, which never seemed to sit right with him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Daphne asked noting his face was looking frustrated.

Harry rubbed the tip of his nose thoughtfully, "Did you ever feel like the stories we read about Merlin were fabricated like the ones about me?"

Daphne had read the rubbish about what Harry supposedly did after he defeated Voldemort, and it was laughable especially after finding out the truth. She thought about what Harry meant with Merlin's stories they never seemed right to her either, and a part of her was downright offended at Morgana's portrayal in the myths and legends she was even more annoyed that most naturally assume she was bad from the start. "Yes, most of the stories were made nearly hundred years after his death, the first being Godric Gryffindor's account near the end of his life when he's suffering from various mind affecting ailments. Why do you ask?"

The boy just shrugged not really sure why until an image popped into his mind, "No real reason I just think it's strange that there is so little about Merlin and even less about Morgana."

Daphne nods, "Yeah, been driving myself mental trying to find information on her for my essay, all I get is she showed up one day, coerced Merlin into loving her and teaching her magic, she shags her half-brother gives birth to a son who turns around and launches a war that ends the Pendragon line creating a power vacuum for nearly a thousand years. No details about her before her rise to power, only details on how beautiful she was and how dark she was, and none of it was from Gryffindor, he never uttered a single word about her, right maddening."

Harry chuckled running his hand along her shoulders, "Still going to be an O essay though, you're always brilliant."

The blonde haired girl blushed leaning in and resting her head in the crook of his arm, at that moment she felt that she wanted to reveal her Patronus to him, to show that she would always be his, just as he would always be hers but it was her fears that kept her from doing so, fears that she would be rejected even though to this point there was no sign of such rejection. Images of a long forgotten battlefield and of her blasting apart knights in silver armor, as a man in blue robes appeared before, the woman she was in that image felt a deep hope and even deeper sorrow. It was this sorrow Daphne felt was blocking her from showing Harry how much she felt for him. "You okay?" came his question.

"Yes just a bit tired, we have done a lot today," Daphne stated hiding the sadness in her voice. A few moments later the couple got up and left heading back to Hogwarts. Harry escorted Daphne back to the Slytherin entrance to her common room; he stood there a moment after giving her a kiss on the cheek looking a bit confused at her reactions. With a confused mental shrug he decided to seek out answers to a question about the normalcy of his romantic feelings from someone he thought knew a bit about it. Heading to toward the professor's office he was grabbed by two distinct people as they looked exactly alike and took great joy in that fact. "Fred, George what are you two doing, I'm on way to see Professor Black."

"Give us a minute, dear Harrikins," George stated.

"Yeah we got something we want to show you," Fred followed up.

Harry looked confused, "Look I'm sure your quite loving people but I just don't bat for the other team," he smirked.

"Ha, good one Harry for a five year old," George snickered.

"But that's not why we're here, see we have a method to our success in mischief making that could benefit you," Fred snorted.

"A way to keep track of your lovely Miss Greengrass when she's stuck in the Snake's Den," George followed.

"How'd you know I'm worried about her?" Harry asked.

"Please Harry your face can really write books on expressions," George smiled.

Fred shrugged, "Besides wouldn't be good teammates if we let our Seeker get distracted cause that git Malfoy is accosting her and you have no way of knowing. Therefore no way for you to hex his bits if he tries to make a move."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Has he tried?"

"Once or twice that we know of since beginning of term both times, Davis and Zabini were present," George stated.

Harry nods, "okay what is your secret?"

XXX

Narcissa Black spent most of her free day having a nice late lay in, showering, then enjoying a nice breakfast with the rest of the staff. She then asked to accompany Yugi to Hogsmeade for some more parchment and owl a few old school friends she lost touch with when she married Lucius. She found Yugi's company to be rather pleasant afterward for someone six years younger than herself he was amazingly wise in the ways of magic that she never believed possible, his only odd quirk was using a bunch of strange cards, powerful cards with spells strong enough to even reflect the Killing curse. She picked his brain on Ancient Egyptian magic as it seemed to be an area of expertise for him. He was night and day more refreshing than Lucius ever had been, he talked about magic as though it was a passion and not a tool to be used for one's own ends. She was a bit intimidated by him though and more than a little jealous at his aide who was bouncy, giggly, and cheerful reminding her a little of her niece Nymphadora. Wincing slightly thinking of her niece immediately got her thinking about her eldest sister Andromeda, she vowed to visit her sister and make amends, she already lost one family member, she would curse Merlin before losing another.

Making her way back to her office after a lovely time she found the head of House Black standing at the door to her classroom, "Lord Potter-Black what do I owe the honor?"

"Please Professor, it's just Harry outside of class," Harry smiled weakly.

Narcissa nodded a smiled playing her features, "What can I do for you?"

Harry entered the classroom looking a bit pensive, "Um, Narcissa is it normal for wizard and witches to develop feelings toward each other before reaching the age of maturity?"

Narcissa blinked a few times before sitting down on one of the desks ironically it was Harry's. "Most witches and wizard develop faster than say muggles therefore they develop feelings for a member of the fairer sex faster as well. Though I'm not one to judge I was forced into my marriage with Lucius and did not love him, I'm also disgusted at Draco's behavior but his father has always had more influence on him than I ever did."

Harry sat on the desk across from Narcissa, "Did you have someone you were attracted to?"

Narcissa nodded her gaze drifting to the floor, "A good man Amelia Bones's brother he eventually married had Susan, was killed by the dark lord. We dated during our time here, shortly after graduation was when my life dictated to me, my mother forced me to marry Lucius or be disowned like my sister Andromeda. I had no choice at the time but to break off my relationship.

"Sounds like your mom was a tyrant," Harry stated.

Narcissa smiled, "Accurate description Harry, two people openly defied her, my eldest sister and my cousin Sirius. I suppose he wanted to stick it to my mother when he was named heir by giving you all rights as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, including annulling my marriage and restoring Andromeda to the family, can guess mother's portrait is screaming bloody murder right now."

"So romances in the magical world are a bit faster than in the muggle world," Harry stated trying to get back on topic though he was intrigued by house matters.

Narcissa nods, "It's not hard to find many betrothal contracts carried out before the fifth at Hogwarts, Frank and Alice Longbottom broke the record by marrying in their fourth year," she smiled. "Talk of the school for nearly two years."

Harry's eyes widen, "Neville's parents married when they were fourteen?"

"Quite they were smitten with each other for years before that, their parents made sure the two spent all their time together growing up, which is usually what occurs. I wasn't that lucky, mother gave me to Lucius and gave Bellatrix to Rudolphus, but I bet she rather spread her legs to the dark lord than her husband," the blonde haired shuddered. "Never could see what they see in him."

"They fear him nothing more or less and they believe in his ideals even though they're being hypocritical," Harry stated softly.

"What do you mean?' Narcissa asked looking confused.

"Voldemort," Harry started watching the older woman flinch, "Is a half-blood, I don't know all the details probably need to talk to Professor Dumbledore in the near future about it. But he started here at Hogwarts like any other student, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you rearrange his name like an anagram you get I am Lord Voldemort. He was a Slytherin, a prefect, and Head Boy, he was also the one responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets both times."

Flinching again at Harry stating Voldemort name she was surprised at her Head of houses investigative abilities and impressed. "Why did you wish to talk about romantic situations, are you and Lady Greengrass not progressing?"

"We are I just feel like she puts up a barrier like she wants to further but something is stopping her," Harry stated rubbing his forehead.

"Things will work out Harry, let her work this at her own pace pushing it only cause's resentment," Narcissa stated. "Why I'm taking my time finding a new man," she giggled.

With a nod Harry excuses himself and heads to his dorm room, sitting down in his bed he brought out a piece of brown parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he recited and markings began to appear, having seen it earlier when George and Fred showed him he was amazed at the detail. However he focused on the dungeon area and the Slytherin dorms where he saw the name D. Greengrass hovering over her bed with T. Davis next to her. He silently wondered what they were talking about as he scanned for other people, he spotted Y. Moto in his office with Arcana and Mana hovering nearby no doubt going over next week's lessons. S. Snape was hovering around in his office, same with most of the over teachers. He was scanning over the map and briefly caught a glimpse of a name he thought was miles away or at the very dead P. Pettigrew. He waited a few seconds where he thought name had disappeared before shaking his head thinking he imagined it going back to watching D. Greengrass.

XXX

Tracey watched her longtime friend in quiet agony as said friend sobbed into her pillow, "Daph what's wrong? Did Harry do something?"

Daphne shook her head wiping her eyes, "Harry is wonderful like he always is, it's just I-I can't stop being cowardly, I want to reach out and grasp him claim him as mine," she stated looking down at her hands as if she never seen them before. "Above all I want to show him my Patronus show him that it's master and that it is an elegant doe to his noble stag," she eyes began to water again. "I don't know what to do it's like I'm facing this huge bloody wall."

Tracey got up and walked over to her friend giving her a hug, "You'll get pass this if you truly love Harry, you'll get pass this wall probably blasting it to bits, you'll push him into a broom closet and snog him until your both good and breathless."

"Wish I had you confidence," Daphne stat mournfully, "Or Pansy you here her dad changed her marriage contract from Malfoy to Terry Boot, something about no money in Malfoy's account at Gringotts."

Tracey giggled and nodded, "Poor Malfoy not a penny to his name save what's in his trust vault and one word out of line around Harry, poof goodbye trust money. If it was anyone else Malfoy would be leaving Hogwarts by Christmas."

Daphne smile was faint but she nodded, "I know," she sighed standing and pacing focusing on her fears pushing them to the forefront to give them voice. _Why am I afraid?_ A whisper in her mind states she didn't deserve him or his line. _Why don't I deserve him, he's friendly, welcoming, has never asked me to be more than I am_. Whispers of doubt, that she'll betray him, that she'll go dark. _Never, who are you, why do you torment me?_ The whispers vanish and now she knew what was wrong. "I've been hexed or something."

"You're positive?" Tracey asked.

Daphne turned to her friend her face grim and looking upset, "Makes sense doesn't it, a wall of fear and anxiety blocking my true feelings, I'm getting whispers of doubts in my head making feel like I'm off my rocker. I confront these whispers and they stop, something or someone is messing with my heart."

"Well if that's the case we need to talk to Professor Moto, don't we," Tracey stated she then smirked. "Besides gives me more chances to ogle him."

Daphne's eyes widen, "Tracey he's a teacher, that isn't right."

"I never said I'd ask him out, just said I get to ogle him, big difference lets me compare," Tracey giggled. "Neville still the best choice for me, might slip to dad that he can arrange something this summer." Daphne simply groaned shaking her head looking at the time to see if the two had enough time to talk to the professor before curfew.

"We'll have to wait till tomorrow," Daphne sighed getting dressed in her nightgown just as Millicent and Pansy appeared. Tracey nodded to her friend before glancing side long at her other two dorm mates.

XXX

Harry yawned noting that both Daphne and Tracey's movements had still indicating they had gone to bed, "Mischief Managed," he folded up the map slipping into his trunk and locking it with a specialty rune lock keyed to his magical signature, before taking off his glasses and sliding into the bed deciding tomorrow he would spend some time with his future sister-in-law.

Author's Note: I feel I need pump these out like crazy right so I don't stall or lose interest which has been happening a lot so expect me to probably pump these out till it's done. As for the little thing involving Daphne having trouble admitting her feelings for Harry is central to the final climax in the story so please be patient, it's well worth the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Affects and Quidditch Thoughts

Sunday morning brought Daphne and Tracey to the staff table at breakfast, "Um, Professor Moto?" Daphne stated uncertainly causing the star haired man to look up from his meal.

"Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" Yugi stated with a friendly smile.

"It's like this Professor, Daphne thinks she might have been hexed or cursed, we wondered if you'll have a look," Tracey whispered.

Yugi frowned slightly looking at the blonde haired girl before nodding, "Meet me in my classroom after breakfast and I'll have a look." Both girls smiled and nodded before going to the Gryffindor table to sit alongside Ron and Hermione to have their breakfast.

XXX

Harry yawned a bit entering the great hall after attending his first team meeting, mentally groaning at Wood's fiery speech about training. He already owled Robert about making sure scouts for the Cannons would be present for every school Quidditch game of the season and not just his own. While he wasn't much a fan of Marcus Flint's tactics he couldn't deny the results, while biased when he played he did watch the other matches. Fred and George were awesome beaters as they knew each so well being twins they knew how to react and where to swing their bats so the Bludger can interrupt an opponent's chaser. Wood out all the keepers was one of the best however the Ravenclaw keeper was slightly better, in that he could avoid cheap shots from players like Flint. The best Chasers had to be on his own team, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie just had that flow, natural grace, and almost perfect synergy that made them so good and made the marketable for a team that was struggling with piss poor chasers mainly because the lead chaser was jealous. He heard it was possible to recruit players that were fifth or higher onto professional teams since the games started in late May and ended in the second week of August. He made up his mind to have one scout focus strictly on individual positions for each team; he felt Oliver would be a sure win for the Keeper position. Harry was also encouraging major signing bonuses to convince the people he was recruiting to play for his team especially since everyone in school minus a few die-hard fans like Ron and Blaise thought the team was rubbish. Rolling his neck then felt someone grab his neck from behind and a girlish giggle. "Astoria need air," he gasped.

"Oops I'm sorry," the blonde girl stated letting go. Harry simply sighed turning to his sister to be shaking his head slightly before bending down and giving a gentle hug. "So what are we going to do today?' she asked.

"Anything you like, help with your homework, play some exploding snap, chess, it's all up to you," Harry responded noting her smile seem to get bigger, she grabbed his hand walking over to Gryffindor table sitting down to eat, he sat next to her smiling slightly seeing Daphne and Tracey sitting across from him. "Morning."

Daphne nodded eating some jam covered toast having heard what her betrothed having planned for the day and was glad that he was making time to be with her sister. Hopefully by the end of the day she could confront her betrothed with her true feelings without fears and anxieties getting in the way. Ron was arguing with Hermione which seemed to be the norm for them, this time about Ron's history essay and how he was putting it off again. She leaned in, "Harry are they always like that?"

"As long as I've known them," Harry chuckled shaking his head at his friends grabbing some more bacon off his plate to eat. "Ron likes to wait, while Hermione finishes her assignments most of the time on the same day so she can read ahead. It's helpful though don't know where I'd be on most of my assignments if I didn't ask her or you to check my work," he smiled.

Daphne blushed looking down at her toast, _Please let this be a curse or a hex I'm under and not just me being cowardly_. She thought finishing her breakfast. "See you later Harry, Tracey and I got loads to do." Harry nods leaning over and pecking her cheek causing her to blush more she blushed again turning to walk out of the great hall with Tracey following. Soon as she turned the corner she leaned against the wall burying her face in her hands. "Please let this be someone's cruel idea of a joke," she muttered tears streaming down her face.

Tracey watched her a moment gently rubbing her shoulders trying to help her friend who looked absolutely miserable when she should be soaring through the clouds, after Harry's obvious show of affection. "I don't get it; I'd be grinning stupidly, and writing bad Shakespeare if I had a betrothed and he was being like that with me."

Daphne nodded a faint smile did appear, "He is just wonderful isn't he, and I feel like I'm distancing myself from him even though I've been on his arm several times."

"Well let's see what our DADA Professor has to say, if it is a curse or a hex, if anyone can lift it surely he can," Tracey stated to which the blonde haired girl nodded the two of them headed for their teacher's classroom.

XXX

Astoria had watched her sister's reaction and pursed her lips at what she saw; siblings had this sixth sense about each other which helps when you tease them and not take things too far. The moment she had found out that she was going to have an older brother she was ecstatic, especially when she found out that her mother couldn't have any more children. Her mother nearly died having her, as such the healers at St. Mungos thought it best to sterilize her mother. When she was old to understand, Astoria had been devastated she wanted a brother so badly. Now she had that opportunity, sure he was older than her but it didn't matter she was bound and determined to look after him, tease him, love him, and torment him as much as she could like any sister would. But it was her sister she was currently worried about, the empathic feelings she had stated her sister was in agony that something was wrong, yet for the life of her she had no idea what. Harry was acting like any normal wizard did when betrothed and his enhanced hormones were flying about. Daphne while respective of these feelings seemed to come to an abrupt halt when trying to return them in kind. She looked over at her future brother-in-law and noted he seemed to be just as confused. "Harry, I think something is wrong with her."

Harry seemed to relax sighing heavily in relief, "Thank god, for a moment I thought it was me."

Astoria shook her head while Hermione blinked in confusion, "Surprised you haven't notice. Most witch and wizards hit their emotional maturity at thirteen helps with Marriage Contracts that usually are made students graduate school. Harry's being normal for once," she giggled at his offended look. "Daphne however is not it's like something is blocking her natural reactions or something."

Ron popped a muffin in his mouth, chewed and swallowed before looking at the staff table. "Maybe that's why she visited Professor Moto before eating this morning."

"You think someone cursed or hexed her?" Harry asked eyes narrowing turning to focus on Draco who seemed to be busy trying to talk too one of the Slytherin first year girls. Which actually brought a look of confusion, _If Draco is trying to impress a younger girl,_ he pretty much ran out of suspects if it wasn't Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle we're too stupid to come up with anything that elaborate and most of the other Slytherin had no vested reason or motive to do so, accept Nott but he fell into the stupid category as well, Flint could do that but the older boy was more for the direct approach, Blaise could but he was one of Daphne's childhood friends, was becoming fast friends with many Gryffindors and would sooner hex himself than cause his friend emotional pain. With the obvious ruled out the boy who lived was stumped, "When all reasoning has been ruled out, whatever is left over however improbable or impossible must be the truth," he muttered.

"Quoting Sherlock Holmes, Harry?" Dean stated walking by.

Harry gave a heavy sigh, "It's not a curse or a hex something else is wrong." His eyes drifted to a window as he thought, his friends watched him surprised. But none of them could think about what could be wrong with Daphne, not even her own sister.

XXX

Yugi after scanning Daphne a few times to be sure of his diagnosis, before agreeing with Harry, "No curse or hex, Miss Greengrass," watching the blonde haired wilt at his words and seeing tears begin form, "I have a few other tests I like to try, as you recall you were one of the few that did not face the Boggart as I believed Harry's fears were just that fear itself and its representation the Dementor, hence why I blocked it."

Tracey nodded then she remembered that the Boggart seemed to vanish in front of their Professor during that class. "I've been meaning to ask why did the boggart vanish?"

Yugi sighed a second moving the classroom around and brought a trunk forward that was moving. "It did not vanish it simply became my greatest fear," he muttered. "I have since I was young always feared being alone. Just as yours Ms. Davis were of zombies."

Tracey shuddered remembering the rotting corpse that the boggart had changed into before she used the charm and turned into a cute kitten. "Wow that's brutal."

Daphne didn't say anything staring pensively at the moving chest having an inkling of what her greatest fear would be. "Yes, now I believe if Miss Greengrass would step forward some things may come to light." The blonde haired girl stepped forward as the trunk opened Harry popped out looking impassive and almost cruel.

"_**Yes Daphne,**_" Harry's voice sounded dark and foreboding nothing like what both girls have heard from the boy.

"Harry, I-I," Daphne's heart was beating hard against her chest as the effects of the boggart washed over her.

"_**That you what love me, don't be daft. How could I possibly love a Slytherin,**_" Harry snarled. "_**A girl who clings to me begging for my affections and yet shows none in return. You are nothing to me, and I am trapped in a contract I wish not to be in**_," Daphne slumped to the ground tears falling alongside her face as she buries it in her hands. "_**Nothing but an Ice princess who can't show the small..,**_" the rant stopped as Yugi stepped between them muttering the anti-boggart charm then locking the trunk.

"It is worse than I feared, the Dementor on the train has preyed upon your insecurities so strongly that you've blocked out your feelings for Harry to a point," Yugi stated watching the girl was slowly regaining her composure. "If this continues you'll drive yourself mad."

"What do you mean?" Daphne sniffled.

"Your magic is blocking your ability express your feelings to Harry face to face as you believe he will not accept you, you love him but you can't express it," Yugi replied crossing his arms thinking. "It'll continue to affect you until you can gather your courage and push pass the block. I'm afraid this is something you must do yourself, I am sorry."

Daphne nodded slowly standing up tears still falling down her face, "T-Thank you Professor, f-for trying." Both she and Tracey left the room heading back to their dorms just before she could reach it she flung herself at her best friend sobbing her heart out the harsh words that were nothing more than expression of her own insecurities coming back to her.

"Daph, he loves you sure he ain't said it and sure it's only been like four months since you two first met," Tracey rubbed her friends back. "But you can see it in those gorgeous green eyes of his, he fancies you something fierce."

"I-I know but everytime I try to say s-something I-I get this cold feeling and I start hearing all the rejections that boggart was spouting," Daphne sobbed. "I-I can't even fire a proper Patronus in front of Harry because he'll see it's a doe."

"Um, what do you use to pull one off anyway?" Tracey asked.

Daphne blushed, "Me and Harry snogging in my dorm." Tracey's giggles made her feel a bit lighter. "What like you haven't had fantasies of snogging a boy."

"Yeah, but snogging him in your dorm, what so you can taunt Millie or Pansy?" Tracey snickered.

Daphne shrugged then winked, "Make them jealous wouldn't it, me snogging my betrothed in front of them, bet it make them drool."

"Gag more like it, they all think Harry is rubbish," Tracey sneered. "Besides they got nothing on us in terms of looks, Millie looks like a gorilla and Pansy a pug, the two of us long side the Gryffindor chasers, Hermione, your sister, that Cho girl, and Susan Bones are easily the hottest girls in the school, with the Weasely girl and the Lovegood rounding it out," the dark haired girl shrugged. "We got the pick of the lot if we wanted."

Daphne snorted, "I don't want the lot, I-I just want Harry and I don't care if I go mad I'm going to tell him that."

"Now that's the mate I remember," Tracey smiled proudly.

XXX

The end of November was quickly approaching which was the sign that Quidditch season was in full swing; the first match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. As the date rapidly approached Oliver Wood became a man possessed getting his team ready and driving them to hate his guts as he put them through their paces every night of the weekend. When they weren't practicing the team were in study groups just to past their classes. Harry would be so exhausted he simply spend his mornings on the weekend before practice sleeping, eating, giving Daphne a quick peck on the cheek, then went back to his dorm to sleep some more. It also didn't matter what weather either, rain, high winds, fog, Oliver was absolutely beside himself with Quidditch mania, it took the Weasely twins and the Chaser trio to threaten to hex his bits two weeks before the match to get him to let them rest, mostly to ease the burden on their youngest teammate. "We've trained harder, longer, and in all sorts of weather."

"Too true Wood, haven't properly been dry since August," George stated.

"We haven't seen the sun either, I've been wondering what color it was," Fred responded. Both comments made the team captain give them an annoyed glance. Harry was trying not to laugh, while the girls had no such restraint all three were giggling.

Harry shrugged, "Makes you wonder if we haven't graduated already and we were just so busy we hadn't notice." This made girls break into bigger laughter while the twins beamed in pride. Oliver looked even more annoyed but said nothing. The doors opened into a raging rainstorm.

"I should have brought my swim trunks," George muttered.

"Or gotten a flu shot," Harry replied.

"Maybe some water resistant unmentionables for the ladies," Fred commented getting a slap to the back of his head from Alicia and Angelina.

"No helping it, Harry get that snitch fast don't want to be out all night in this," Oliver stated.

"Right, no pressure Harry," George chirped.

Author's Note: So there you have it, Daphne must overcome her fears to make things happen in their relationship which is key to the climax of the story which I've already planned out everyone must be patient and hopefully I can make all your anticipation worth wild. Please for those that visit and for those that view but leave reviews please at least vote on my profile for the Yugi pairing so far I got a tie between Narcissa and Mana, with Nymphadora a close third.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Staff Meeting and Christmas Holidays begin

Harry thought he was dead the Quidditch match had finished him catching the Snitch however shortly after he managed it, Dementors swarmed the field surrounding he and Draco neither had their wands with them so neither could produce a patronus that was if Draco could even do it. The two of them broke off in different directions however the majority of Dementors had gone after him. _What is it about me and trouble?_ He remembered thinking just as he started losing consciousness seeing the green flash, the maniacal laughter, and his mother scream.

Waking up feeling remarkably intact for someone who fell off a broom some hundred feet in the air, Harry opened one eyes to see a cropping off blonde hair he gently reached out, as soon as he touched Daphne's hair she shot up, her face was tear streaked and laced with worry. "Oh Harry," she whispered taking his hand and squeezing it, he could tell she wanted to do more but was restraining herself.

"What happened?" he asked not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. Daphne quickly described what happened, Dumbledore slowing his descent, his Nimbus 2000 rocketing into the Whomping Willow smashing it to atoms, several Patronus's launching at the Dementors to drive them off. Dumbledore was as Daphne explained beside himself both in fury and worry.

"He couldn't explain it, Dementors don't focus on people yet they were practically drawn to you," Daphne explained.

"Need more information on them than what Blaise said they were, if what you're saying is true then targeting me isn't normal or someone is drawing them to me," Harry sat up grabbing the chocolate cake sitting on the table next to him taking a bite.

Daphne stood up fidgeting looking like she was going to say something but each time her face would turn pensive, her body would go ridged and she clench her hands into fists. "I-I better go," she stated softly feeling him take her hand she looked down at him and smiled before leaving.

He felt both encouraged and hurt at Daphne's mixed signals as many would call it. He wasn't even concerned about his broom being destroyed though he was saddened by it. It was only the second possession he ever owned that was gifted to him outside of Hedwig. Sure he had lots more now but it was a good broom. _Plus how am I going to use a broom servicing kit without a broom._

XXX

Yugi Moto, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Filus Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Vector, Trelawny, Baggles, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore all sat round a table of oak coming together for the first of three staff meetings the school held every year, while true not all staff members were present these were the ones that held the most sway. "It has been a trying first term at least for our students," Dumbledore chuckled. "So let us get down to it," with that the meeting came together each teacher going at length about the students pass to fail, the study habits, what to encourage and the amount of supplies that had been used, current budget and the amount of detentions which aside from the token amount from the Weasely twins, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Any other comments before I bring this meeting to close?" Dumbledore asked.

"Daphne Greengrass," Yugi stated solemnly.

"What is wrong with her Yugi?" Severus asked.

The star haired young man stood walking over to look out a window, "She is suffering from a rare magical block, that is affecting her emotions."

"Is she in danger from it?" McGonagall asked looking concerned.

"Very much so, something occurred on the Express with the Dementor that sparked it, a list of doubts that is currently plaguing her and her magic is reacting to it if she doesn't find relief before the end of the school it could do one of three things, kill her, drive her insane, or strip her of her magic," Yugi explained.

Dumbledore looked at his DADA professor over his half-moon glasses, "I take it her emotions are strong then?"

"What emotion isn't stronger than love," Yugi paused turning back to his fellow teachers. "It's like her magic is fighting her at this one thing like it is denying her the one thing she wants and that's express her love for the young man that she has grown to love. At first I thought it wasn't a curse that something the Dementor did caused this, but no it was merely the trigger."

"What do you suggest?" Dumbledore asked.

Yugi stepped forward putting both of his hands on the table looking at his colleagues feeling the world on his shoulders. "That I take her into the Shadow Realm and see if I can get this whatever it is to manifest itself, then I will duel it."

Severus looked at the younger man, "A shadow duel, weren't those outlawed after the end of the pharaohs."

"Yes, but I've done them before when I was younger," Yugi held up his Millennium Puzzle. "This is a Millennium item, one of the seven items that can open the door to the Shadow Realm and maybe Daphne's only salvation."

"How long will it take you to prepare?" Dumbledore asked shocking the other teachers.

"I need whatever is inside Daphne to get stronger first, it is a fine line if I wait too soon it'll retreat into the girl and wait until she leaves the school, all the while keeping her from expressing her feelings. If I wait too late and well it be pointless, if I had to judge the best time it be shortly after Valentine's Day. I have a feeling though that this entity inside Miss Greengrass isn't solely focused on her as we saw yesterday."

"Potter," Severus stated eyes widening.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, this thing is focusing these two above all others, to drive them apart or kill them I do not know my senses tell me it is both."

Trelawny who wasn't much into the conversation sipping her tea and eating her biscuits suddenly stood up, "_On the night of the Lover's Moon the Death Lord will emerge to bring down House Emrys as the reincarnated fight the Evil Shades, only he who wields the Shadows Spell can defeat him. While the rat scurries to his dark master._" Trelawny slumped to her chair shaking her head and frowning at the mess in front of her. "Tsk, tsk, messy."

Yugi blinked a few seconds, while Narcissa did an open mouth gape. "Emrys, as in Merlin Emrys the greatest wizard who ever lived?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"So it would seem," Dumbledore shoulders slumps face looking so morose, "The boy has so many burdens place upon him, alas another is placed upon him."

"And Daphne?" Pomona asked.

Yugi pulled out a chocolate frog card and tossed it to the middle of the table all the teachers looked at the image, and all of them went white. "Morgana Le Fey Emrys," Yugi stated calmly.

"You mean the rumors of them being married were true?" Minerva said in wonder and a bit of disgust.

"None no what occurred before Morgana fell to the darkness, we only have speculation and hearsay about the events. There is only one within this Castle that could tell us what happened in that time period," Yugi responded.

"Who?" Snape stated.

"Rowena and Godric's youngest child, we know her as the Grey Lady," Yugi stated.

XXX

This would be the first time since coming to Hogwarts that Harry would spend it outside of the school during the Christmas holidays, as he, Daphne, and Astoria boarded the Hogwarts Sunday morning. To actually sign the paper stating that he was going to spend the end of the year with family made his heart soar. As the train departed Harry watched as the haunted look Daphne had been getting slowly start to dissipate slowly the further from the school they got.

Daphne felt the oppressive weight on her heart seemed to lift ever so slightly, until while there and she still couldn't openly express herself to Harry, it was now a dull ache. Midway through the trip she curled up against Harry and went to sleep a content smile on her face. This led the bespectacled boy to look up at his future sister-in-law who exchanged a worried look. "You think it's the Dementors?" Astoria asked looking at her sister, the two of them had seen the increasing dark circles around Daphne's eyes as well as the fear as it drove a wedge between her and Harry.

"Don't know, but whatever it is she won't tell me and I'm worried about her, I asked Ron and Hermione to look into anything similar that occurred like this before," he sighed gently running his hand up and down Daphne's back as she slept. "I'm also going to look into it when get home, your mom finished the Perevell-Potter Library minus the seal books."

"Think there might be answer in those books?" Astoria asked her future brother-in-law nodded.

"There has to be something, her grades are dropping, Tracey told me she's been waking up screaming from horrible nightmares, because of those she doesn't sleep well, it's coming to the point where she's starting to ask Madam Pomphrey for Dreamless sleep draughts," he frowns looking down worry lacing his features. "Am I causing it?" he sighed.

"Don't talk rubbish, Harry," Astoria states firmly looking at her sister feeling helpless, "something is messing with her and it's stronger at the school, maybe this holiday is what she needs."

Harry clenched his hand into a fist face screwing up looking both angry and helpless, "I feel useless," he sighed pulling out the Marauder's Map placing it in his lap then taking out his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he whispered, he found looking at the map helped him think. Just casually glancing at all the names that were moving about, he spotted Ron, Hermione, and Tracey who agreed to stay to help the other two look into ways of helping Daphne, all three were currently in the library no doubt researching, he spotted the majority of the school staff in small meeting room, he was about to close of the map when he spotted someone he thought should be dead, P. Pettigrew was currently in the Gryffindor tower hovering over where Ron's bed usually slept. He blinked noting the name was stationary which one of two things the person was searching for something or the figure was a sleep. _According to the twins the map is never wrong, so begs to question if it's not wrong and Pettigrew is indeed at Hogwarts why hasn't anyone seen him, I'm missing something_. Rubbing his forehead thinking those thoughts vanished feeling Daphne nuzzle into him more, he looked down and pulled the blonde haired girl into a warm embrace.

"_Harry please be mine, forever_," she whispered in her sleep.

Harry looked at her and smiled faintly, "Gladly Daphne, till we're old and gray."

Deep within the recesses of her mind a small sliver of a crack formed around the magical block that separated her true feelings began to show, but would take more to shatter it.

XXX

Yugi and Dumbledore found the Grey Lady hovering quietly in the restricted section of the library looking out the window. "My dear Lady may we have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked the woman slowly turned her eyes focusing on Yugi a second before hovering down to them a small smile playing upon her features.

"I thank you for finding and restoring my mother's diadem, Professor Moto otherwise I may have ignored you," she stated crisply.

"Yes, what Riddle Jr. did was blatantly evil and corrupted not only your heirloom but your trust, I will not," Yugi stated. "We've come to ask you if you knew your grandmother?"

The Gray Lady looked at him with shock before composing herself. "A little I was four when she vanished, and I was in my fourth year at the school when she reappeared."

"Who was she?" Dumbledore asked.

"Morgana Le Fay Emrys of course," the Gray Lady stated fondly noting Dumbledore's shocked expression, "I take it you've read all those horrid old wives tales about her being an evil Sorceress. Unfair and untrue, she wasn't evil she was forced to be by my uncle."

"Salazar Slytherin," Yugi stated the ghost nodded looking down in sorrow and shame. "What was Morgana like before she was turned?"

The Gray Lady smiled serenely, "Never was there a gentler person, she adored her family, doted on her children and grandchildren, loved her husband passionately, never was there an evil thought in her. Then the Dark Lord Arawn came, my grandfather, father, and uncle fought and destroyed his army of the dead, in the final battle Arawn cursed our family, he used the Cruciatus Curse on my uncle which started his slip into darkness. Slytherin started viewing things like blood purity as the only true path to magic, he delved into the arts," the woman shuddered, "rumored he raped some girl from a pureblood noble family the Gaunt I believe," Dumbledore's eyes widen at mentioning the name, "heard she bore a bastard son. Salazar eventually drew grandmother away and used the Imperious Curse on her using compulsion and a forked tongue to change the loving woman I knew into a twisted evil version of herself. Incest, murder, slavery until grandfather met and faced her in a final battle, in my fifth year. I watched my grandparents die that day, grandfather looked so sad that day."

Yugi nodded crossing his arms in thought, "I take it this curse Arawn made is still in effect to this day?"

The Gray Lady nodded sadly, "It is why I am truly here, I have watched and followed my families lines to this day, waiting for my grandparent's reincarnations to appear, I saw them first appear to years ago at the welcoming feast, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass they are Merlin and Morgana, this I am certain of."

Dumbledore slowly sat down in a chair feeling older than ever, "Tell me is there an outside presence focusing on Daphne?"

"Yes, but with all the Dementors surrounding the castle I cannot focus on what is causing it," the Gray Lady responded.

Yugi started pacing gathering his thoughts, "This would explain why the Dementors attacked Harry during the Quidditch match and why Daphne's mind is being plagued by insecurities and nightmares, something means to destroy them, like in Trelawny's latest prophecy," Yugi pulled out three cards all strange, the first a yellow card with the picture on the card that depicted a golden bird/dragon hybrid, the second card was red with a coiled red and blue dragon with two mouths, the last was a blue card with the picture of a blue/gray monolith golem. "I pray I do not need to use one of these cards, but sense they may come into play."

Author's Note: In the home stretch so to speak as the plot is thickening I give this maybe six or seven more chapters until I done though I'm not sure. The voting is still a bit stalled so I'm going to wait until GOF to announce who's Yugi's going to be paired with, though Mana is edging out Narcissa and Nymphadora last time I checked.


	13. Chapter 13 and A challenge

Chapter 13 – Mistletoe and The Seeker

Daphne found the Christmas holidays to be a godsend for her, the emotional magic block felt muted now that she was away from the school. While it wasn't gone it felt night and day better than it did at school, in her home she was able to all but express her feelings for Harry. The first two days she spent recovering from her lack of sleep, then she went with her mother to Diagon Alley to buy Christmas presents for the family. Apparently her father had been present for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match because the blonde haired woman made a beeline for Quality Quidditch Supplies, and bought a new broom for Harry and had it first shrunk then wrapped to disguise it. Daphne bought a book called the Best Duelist of the Ages, a book on some of the best spellcasters since Merlin's time, Daphne had scanned to see if Morgana Le Fay was among those hoping to get some extra credit for O essay paper.

The majority of the history class managed at least an EE for their essays on the first lectures herself, Harry, Ron, and even Draco managed O's for their difficult papers, Hermione, Susan, and Neville got an O not only for their papers but also for the presentation. Neville never looked more pleased than, when he was awarded with his grade. "Probably going to bronze and frame it like I did my potions essay," Harry had stated after the end of that class.

Another thing Daphne noted was how close Tracey and Neville were getting, she suspected Tracey would get her wish probably before the end of term, probably be betrothed to Neville by summer break. This was bringing Neville's confidence up a lot no longer did he mess up in potions, and with constant assurance that he was making the correct wand movements and incantations for his spells, the teen went to McGonagall to see why his spells weren't doing what they were supposed to. He found out that it was his wand that was the problem, the wand happen to be his father's. To which the wand apparently was refusing to work for him, when his grandmother heard about this, she told Neville that during Christmas holiday they get him a new wand. This boosted Neville's confidence even more, finding out it was his wand and not himself that caused his misfortune for the last two and half years. This of course made everyone wonder if Seamus's wand was either faulty or not his.

The blonde haired girl browse for something else to give Harry something special, something that practically screamed she was his and he was hers, a specialty set of rings. She found them, "Um, sir how much for these Soul Rings?"

"Those are 5,000 galleons, and can only be worn by those who have Soul Bonded," the old wizard stated. "The last ones to wear these were James and Lily Potter," the man stated in a whisper, "Dumbledore himself brought them in three years after they were killed by You-Know-Who, he told me that he felt obligated to return them."

Daphne's eyes widen, _These rings belonged to Harry's parents is that why they were so madly in love with each other_. Her thoughts flickered wildly thinking about the thought of her and Harry having such a bond. "What do these rings do exactly?"

"These rings simply enhanced the Soul Bond to the point that the wearers could practically talk to each other in their minds, that none would dare oppose them in duel," the old wizard stated. "Bet my beard that Lily and James Potter weren't wearing these rings the night You-Know-Who did them in, likely gave them to Dumbledore for safe keeping, but why ask about these?"

Daphne looked up at the old wizard, "They would be my gift to betrothed for this Christmas, it would be more perfect considering his parents once wore them."

The old wizard blinked, "You are betrothed to Harry Potter?"

Daphne nodded her eyes fixed on the rings, "Yes, please may I buy them?"

"My dear if you are truly betrothed to Harry Potter, then I should be giving them to you not selling them," the old wizard stated he was a good sensor wizard he could easily tell if a person was lying to him or not, what he felt from was nothing but the honest truth. "But like I said you must wait until a soul bond has formed otherwise those rings would be useless."

Daphne nodded as the old man handed her the rings, she cupped them and pressed them to her developing chest her eyes closed with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you, maybe for Valentine's day then."

The old man nodded watching her leave his shop, "Good luck my dear that Magical emotion block is very strong, it'll take a very strong emotion to break through it," he muttered to himself having sensed how her magic had seized up.

XXX

While Daphne and Marie were shopping, Harry, Astoria, and Robert had floo'd to the Chudley Cannons main office to meet with the new General Manager Marston Johnson, to go over what the scouts have been doing the past five months since Harry became owner. Marston Johnson was a tall black man, bald with warm friendly brown eyes, dressed in a muggle business suit rather than wizard robes, "Harry good to finally meet you, Angelina told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," Harry smiled.

Marston chuckled, "Oh yeah, roguishly handsome, friendly to his dorm mates, hates Malfoy with a passion, and the best seeker on a broom. She stated and I quote if you weren't already betrothed she and her fellow chasers wanted to be Lady Potter, Lady Black, and Lady Perevell."

Harry blushed, "Didn't think she fancied me, certainly didn't think Alicia and Katie fancied me either."

"Harry you'd be amazed at the amount of girls in your school want you for you and not for you being famous," the man coughed a second. "But that isn't why we are here," he paused pulling several roster sheets from various local and international quidditch teams. "We are here to renovate and rebuild a rubbish team, we have six very old Chasers at least in terms of the sport, four old beaters, two old Keepers, and two old Seekers, you previous GM kept them long past their prime.

Harry flipped through the stats for each player finding what he saw to be disturbing, not to mention the numerous off the field scuffles his team had. "This isn't a team, yearly stats dropped off after 85' this team barely made enough points to keep playing, and haven't won a game since the Harpies lost by forfeit because all of them were suffering from a bad hair day," he glanced at Robert. "We better up the incentive by another thousand galleons to even get the players interested."

Robert nodded with a sigh, "glad we sacked that arse, I might of cursed him for this mess."

"The scouts have been looking though found several players worthy of the time, a young seeker from Bulgaria World Cup team contract will be up after the Cup is over. If we can manage it, I'd say sign him and offer him a monster signing bonus."

"That good is he?" Harry asked.

Marston smiled devilishly while nodding, "Aside from you he's the best damned Seeker out there today, and he's in his fifth year at Durmstrange, names Viktor Krum. If we can sign him before the cup it would be a coup."

Harry nods, "Okay now what about the chasers," with that meeting fanned out into looking into various positions Harry putting in his personal opinions about the people he's faced or teamed with at school. "I'd say ask Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Lisa Turpin, you daughter, Alicia, Katie, Terry Boot, Ernie McCormack, and Cedric Diggory."

"You think Angie is a good chaser?" Marston asked.

"Angelina and the other girls are probably the best in our school, they got an almost telepathic link to each other which I think should be essential for being chasers. Plus Angelina and Alicia are both fifth year, they can be recruited now put in reserve and simply wait for Katie to graduate then put in all three in as starters, Viktor Krum put in as Seeker, and Oliver Wood as Keeper," Harry explained.

"Marcus Flint?" Robert asked.

"I may not like his tactics but they are good ones, I have to remain unbiased in my selection he's a good chaser his on the fly tactics can keep opponents off guard," Harry stated. "I faced Cedric in my first year and he's actually better than I am, it was only the fact that I had better broom that I was able to catch the bloody snitch."

Marston nodded, "Boot, Turpin, and McCormack?"

"McCormack is a good beater, Boot and Turpin can flank Flint as back up chasers, we need three more beaters," Harry sighed.

"Why not the Weasely twins?" Robert asked.

Harry shrugged, "You can approach them but I think they be happier to own their own joke shop," he paused a second getting an evil smirk, "Maybe add an incentive for them in that the money they earn would help them get their joke shop up on wheels if they signed, one it make them happy, and two it make their lives miserable at the same time."

Marston blinked looking confused, "why would it do that?"

Harry chuckled, "Ron would nag them about seeing the team locker till they hex him to just to shut him up."

Robert chuckled shaking his head, "Yeah you're defiantly James's son, that is a prank worthy of the Marauders."

Harry smiled in pride as he and the two older men finished ironing out the roster how much they would need in terms of incentives, signing bonuses, etc. By the time they were finished, Marston propose to Harry the day before he headed back to Hogwarts he should set up a press conference stating officially he was the team owner and in detail what that would entail as well as the fact he was reworking the team. "It'll go a long way towards hiring these players, I know you hate your fame Harry, but sometimes it can work to your advantage," Robert stated to him.

With that Harry set up a press conference in front of the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation on the 2nd of January.

XXX

Christmas day Harry nearly had his lungs imploded when his over enthusiastic future sister-in-law jumped on top of him, "Harry get up it's Christmas morning!" she shouted and giggled.

"What are you trying to do, Tori murder me," he gasped but tried to keep the smile off his face. Her smile was sheepish sitting down next to him as he sat up.

"Sorry Harry," she stated then felt him wrap his arms around her. "Let's go mom said we can't open presents till we have breakfast," she stated watching him put on his glasses. She jumped off his bed and ran out of the room.

Shaking his head he got up and walked out to see Daphne standing in the hall, she was still half awake and looked mildly annoyed, "Woke you up too?" he saw her nod shaking her head he walked up to her and hugged her, "Happy Christmas, Daphne."

She smiled softly, "Happy Christmas, my Harry," she giggled as he kissed her cheek while she didn't feel it another crack on the magical emotion block was made.

"Would the beautiful Slytherin, allow me the honor to escort her down to breakfast," Harry smiled offering his arm.

Daphne giggled some more taking his arm, "that would be wonderful my noble Gryffindor," she leaned in laying her head on his shoulder more cracks were forming on her block. The two walked down to breakfast arm in arm having to endure Astoria's childish taunts. The family had a grand breakfast, and afterward they gathered around the tree.

Harry got the Dueling book from Daphne, Astoria got him a pair of Dragonhide Seeker gloves and forearm guards, Robert got him a new robe that feature the Black, Potter, and Perevell crests, however it was Marie's present that through him for a loop, "Aunt Marie, you didn't have to do this," he said in a whisper tears forming in his eyes.

"Nonsense Harry," Marie smiled hugging the boy, "you deserve more than a simple broom, so much more."

"But it's a Firebolt," Harry whispered.

Marie giggled softly, "Yes I imagine you'll be the envy of the school now, but it is Christmas and that I feel is the ideal gift I can give to my godson, I think even your Godfather would have approved, think of it as twelve years of make-up Christmas presents."

Harry thought about it mulling it over and smiled, "Thank you Aunt Marie."

"Your very welcome, Harry," her smiled widen Harry also managed to get another Weasely sweater, an in depth past roster list for the Cannons from Ron, the twins got him a few Zonko's joke products, and from Hermione a book of brooms. He had to smile at the book as it showed all the incarnations of the Nimbus, Cleansweeps, Comets, and of course the Bolt series.

Daphne had also manage to get a Weasely sweater, a deep navy blue one that was almost a perfect match for Harry's typical emerald green one, she also got a pair of crescent moon earrings from her mother, a new robe from her father, and a pendant of gold with emerald jewels spelling out her initials from Harry, she gave him a kiss to his cheek for it, causing several more cracks to appear on her magical block, that now if notice would look like a series of spider webs.

Astoria though had something that she hoped would help her two favorite people along, she snuck up behind them and held aloft a small plant above them, "Pst, Daph, Harry look above you," she snickered.

Both looked up from there presents and above them was a piece of Mistletoe, "Tori!" came Daphne's shocked outburst.

"What Hermione told me about this," Astoria stated trying to look innocent, she already knew about the long standing tradition with this particular plant. "But you both know what the tradition is don't you?"

Harry blushed slightly, "Yeah," he stated slightly summoning his courage he leaned in and gave his betrothed a chastened kiss which she returned, after a second they broke apart.

Several new larger cracks appeared in her magical block these larger than the ones earlier. It was as if the block itself was waiting for a specific moment to shatter completely and give her full access to not only the magic that was being held back but the feelings of love she had for Harry.

The rest of the holidays were about catching up on their homework, so not much more in terms of furthering their relationship had occurred. Harry also was constantly going back and forth making the final preparations for his official coming out as the Chudley Cannons owner. The last week of the holidays went by remarkably fast.

XXX

Harry stood nervously watching as more reporters in a small semicircle waiting for the conference to begin, he stepped forward. "Thank you for joining me on this day so shortly after the New Year. I inherited the Chudley Cannons from my father after he was murdered, though I was not able to take direct control until I was emancipated back in July."

"Mr. Potter, why did you sack the previous General Manager?" a pretty reporter asked.

"Many here believed the man was corrupt, taking bribes to keep this team deadlast for a number of years, you are correct. I launched an investigation and found several teams both local and international have spent a lot of Galleons to keep the team my family had own since it was founded in the basement. Well not going to happen anymore, the majority of the players that have been on this team for the last ten years were finally allowed to retire," Harry explained.

"How many, Lord Potter," a man from the Prophet asked.

"Out of the 14 player roster all but five are now retired, we've already made inquiries and have selected players to replaced them giving them huge incentives and signing bonuses," Harry responded.

"Who have you signed?" the pretty reporter asked.

"For chasers we have signed, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lisa Turpin, Marcus Flint, Katie Bell, and Terry Boot, three while signed will not be officially added to the roster till they finish their fifth year at Hogwarts. The new beaters are Fred and George Weasely, and Erin McCormack all are in their fifth year, as for the new Seeker we managed to wrangle up Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum who's contract with Bulgaria will end after the World Cup next summer. As for Keeper we have Oliver Wood and Michelle Sanchez whose contract expires for the Harpies this spring."

"That's a lot of rookies you're tossing into the professional leagues all at once, what makes you think they'll be any good aside from Krum," Rita Skeeter stated near the back.

"Majority of the rookie players I've mentioned I've faced or played with in my time at Hogwarts they are the best of the best in their positions," Harry responded.

"I noticed Lord Potter you've changed the team logo," one mousy looking reported near the front stated. Harry looked at the logo gone was the cartoonish logo of a broom and quaffle launching into the air. It was replaced by a Napoleon heavy cannon launching a quaffle through a Keeper ring with a Golden Snitch hovering off to the side and the front of the orange robes had a blue capital C connected to small case c and surrounded by a blue ring(think Capsule Corps. Logo from DBZ).

"I figured it was time for a change, much like the New England Patriots and Tampa Bay Buccaneers from Muggle American football. Updating the look also means we're updating everything else, while the Cannons might not win the championship this year I intend to see this team win in two or three years," more questions were asked but mostly probes trying to get strategy which was Marston's job to answer, by the end of the conference everyone was satisfied. Harry yawned a bit, "Bloody hell that was murder."

"Yes, but it was good," Robert chuckled gently patting Harry on the back, "don't be surprised if your teammates approach you during the trip back to school."

"Well they can wait, Daphne is my soul concern, as far as I'm concern quidditch is priority six her, my family, my friends, school, and Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Nice to see what your priorities are come on, let's get home got a return trip to school tomorrow," Robert stated and the duo left for home.

Author's Note: I'm getting closer to the end I think four chapters are left and no there won't be a harem, though I wouldn't mind reading one if anyone got a Harry/Gryffindor Chasers harem fic to point out for me please do. I was never able to accept the final pairing in canon for Harry Potter, I mean Harry/Ginny after Chamber of Secrets she barely mentioned until Half-Blood Prince, that's three whole fricken books, even then it's done so casually you don't suspect the two would end up together by the end of book seven. I mean come on Hermione has been with Harry since book f-ing one, and only had one real argument that was in book three, and that argument was egged on longer because of Ron. I was sure if it wasn't Harry/Cho it would have been Harry/Hermione, that just my opinion. Ginny never entered my thoughts at all that she'd end up with Harry, and I strongly believe in the Love potions theory many write about.

Now I am going to make a challenge for my readers. The Challenge should you choose to accept it: Write a Harry fic with Harry pairing with a Star Wars female from either TOR or KOTOR, light or grey oriented has to be in the Harry Potter universe and Harry is not force sensitive or can be trained in the force, in other words a jedi is a jedi and Harry is Harry as a wizard. The jedi/sith/bounty hunter/trooper/agent/Revan/exile female counterpart crash lands on Earth and somehow is de-aged to Harry's age, you can start at any time during the Hogwarts years, pretty much do anything else, bash, no bash, etc. I'll Beta read for it if anyone accepts this challenge, PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Follow that Rat!

The first three weeks back to Hogwarts had been much the same has previous years, a pick-up in schoolwork, dorm-work, and practice for the Gryffindor quidditch team for their impending game versus Hufflepuff and would be Harry playing against Cedric for the first time since his first year. As for Daphne returning to the school marked returning to the nightmares that plagued her before Christmas, the oppressive feelings of things left unsaid and the whispers that she'll be rejected. Even though in her rational mind she knew these whispers and fears we're false she had felt Harry's urging during their under the Mistletoe kiss of wanting to deepen it. She thought back on it now and wished she done exactly that. She was determined next time he wanted to initiate a snog she oblige him with gusto. This seemed to set off the false whispers in a frenzy bombarding her with endless images of rejection and loneliness, after three weeks of nightmares her mind wasn't idle enough to realize how strange that felt.

On other notes Harry earn thank you greetings from everyone he signed on to play for the Cannons. The Gryffindor chasers all gave him pecks on the cheeks, Fred and George gave him vicious nuggies to the head telling him they wanted a business to sell joke products not play Quidditch professionally. He explained with the money they earned playing they get more than enough capital to buy a store, hire people to test their products, and then when they retire sell their joke items living well and comfortable, this of course earned more nuggies from the twins saying how brilliant he was. Lisa Turpin also gave him a kiss to the cheek, while Terry Boot gave Harry a manly hug and a back slap. Oliver was not so restrained he grabbed Harry up in a bear hug during the team's first practice and wept openly at his opportunity to play professionally. Marcus Flint had been the most subdued of the players, but the older boy gave Harry a handshake and thanked him. The only one he hadn't seen mainly because he had been busy was Cedric which was rectified at the start of the Hufflepuff match, "Thanks for the opportunity Harry, but just because you're my boss now doesn't mean I'm going to show you mercy up here," the Hufflepuff pretty boy smirked.

"Better hope not, I didn't hire you to sit on your arse and look pretty," Harry smirked back. "Consider this your job interview, if you don't play to your best I'll sack you and try Cho."

"Well if I lose to her it won't be so bad, she's pretty good on a broom, now if you said you'd hire Malfoy then I'd be offended, the git don't know his way round broom if it sat still."

Harry chuckled, "Too true, is McCormack happy?"

"Bugger why you sign him up, I had to listen him brag all Christmas really made my holiday," Cedric stated dryly shaking head glancing at his team mate.

"He's better than Crabbe and Goyle, at least he would listen to a coach, those two only separate from Malfoy's arse to beat someone to the ground," Harry stated earning a chuckle from the older boy.

The Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match lasted two hours with Gryffindor edging out the victory by Harry catching the snitch after a mad chase; it was only the fact that Harry had a vastly superior broom that won him the victory. "So how'd I do?"

"Consider yourself a Cannon, Cedric that was brilliant flying," Harry leaned in. "Imagine what you'll do on a Firebolt."

Cedric snickered, "Yeah can't wait for that first match next year."

XXX

Daphne walked from the stands to wait for Harry to finish getting out of his quidditch uniform. A few minutes later she saw him emerge holding the Marauder's Map which he had taken to reading every once in a while mainly to check the grounds, she noted he had a frown on his face as he walked up talking her around the shoulder and giving her a kiss to the cheek. She blushed like she had before Christmas, she mentally growled at herself for this reaction not understanding the reason why. "What are you looking at?"

"My dorm, I see Neville up but I also see someone else," he showed her. The name not far from where Neville was sitting was P. Pettigrew hovering strangely over Ron's bed. "I know Neville when he's focused on something doesn't notice things around him, but to not seeing a grown man not ten feet from where you are is odd."

"Maybe Pettigrew is using a Notice Me Not charm or wearing an invisibility cloak," Daphne suggested looking at it oddly knowing this rationalization was didn't make sense. "No, Neville would still notice Ron's bed is dented in the middle."

Harry's frown deepened handing the map to Daphne, "Here I want you to keep this, when you want to read it say, 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good', if you want to hide it say, 'Mischief Managed'."

Daphne nodded, "Going to dinner or are you going up there?"

"Dinner then I'm going to talk to Professor Moto, then both of us are going up there, the map isn't wrong somehow Pettigrew is in the school and has been since at least October," he stated.

"October, Harry if that's true then he might have been the one to get the Dementors agitated enough to storm the quidditch pitch last November," Daphne stated looking worried.

"Explains a lot doesn't it, but something about Pettigrew being here doesn't add up, certainly someone would have seen him by now," Harry scratched his chin in thought a few moments racking his brain as he and Daphne walked up the castle, a few seconds later he felt Daphne on his arm. All thoughts of Pettigrew ceased at that moment, he looked at her and smiled, "feeling neglected?"

Daphne shook her head, "No just content," she smiled looking up at him he reached up and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Her cheek tingled at the touch making her shiver in a good way and also making another crack in the magical emotional block. The two entered the great hall to have dinner; Harry lost himself in conversation detailing what he was going to do for Valentine's Day in two weeks. He easily knew what he wanted to do; he was going to confess to Daphne he felt that would be loads better than any chocolate or any card hopefully getting a heartfelt reply in return maybe a good snog afterward. He planned it by having a picnic near the lake, and surrounding the picnic site with warming charms, he actually hoped it would snow a bit that day to make the setting perfect. _Maybe I can get Hermione to transfigure a fireplace and a bearskin rug for me if I asked politely_. Harry chuckled to himself at the sappy cliché he had pictured in his mind.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Joke George and Fred told me once keeps the spirit up," Harry lied.

"We do that a lot don't we Forge?" George smirked.

"That we do, Gred," Fred responded in kind earning a snort from Hermione.

"Aw, young Miss Granger wounds us," George stated sounding a bit like Gollum.

"Hermione we brings you cheer don't we?" Fred replied sounding a bit like Dobby and batting his eyelashes at the bushy haired girl, earning chuckles from everyone, Hermione rolled her eyes trying to avoid looking at the twins, while biting her lip to keep from laughing at their increasingly pathetic faces until finally she couldn't take it anymore, she started giggling.

"You're both terrible and who let you read Lord of the Rings, George?" Hermione asked.

"Lee actually said there were some right good pranks in the first few chapters Gandalf pulled on the Hobbits, bloody bonkers I'd say nothing about pranks at out, still great read though," George shrugged then went onto explain the plot with help from Hermione and Harry.

"Wicked, say George do you still have the book?" Ron asked.

"What does ickle Ronniekins want to read it?" Fred asked.

Ron nodded ignoring his brother jab, "Yeah sounds like fun," he then felt a smooth soft hand on his forehead he turned slightly looking at his bushy haired friend, "what Hermione?"

Hermione giggled, "I think I need to take you to Madam Pomphrey seeing as you're clearly not well, I mean the Ron I know never willingly reads a book."

Ron's ears turned red for a second, "Not a school book is it."

"No but maybe I should ask Professor McGonagall to make it required reading then maybe you'd get an O in something besides DADA or Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione smirked.

"Please don't do that you'd take all the fun out of it," Ron stated looking panicked.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing watching his two best friends banter at each other. A few seconds later the others gathered round followed suit, more at Harry's laughter than anything. It was a rarity to see the boy who lived smiling and carefree, even more so to see him laugh it actually warmed his friends hearts, it also made a certain female Slytherin happy to see her betrothed happy, which caused a spider web of cracks to appear on her magic emotion block, so many were now present that one good strong push would destroy it.

XXX

With dinner over Harry walked up to the staff table to see Yugi and Narcissa talking rather animatedly. He could see the spark of attraction between the two, which had been steadyingly developing over the course of the year, the same could be said for the blonde haired aide that Yugi had but he doubted much would come from that, the warmth didn't seem to touch the eyes yet. "Professor?" Harry whispered.

Yugi turned smiling for a moment until he saw Harry's face, "Mr. Potter is something wrong?"

"Yes, Professor though I'm not sure but I have a map that show's all of Hogwarts and everyone in it," Harry rung his hands nervously. "And well it's been showing me that Pettigrew has been in my dorm periodically hovering over Ron's bed or wandering around the castle, I've been wondering if you could accompany me to my dorm and look it over?"

Yugi knew what Pettigrew was fully planned to act on it however if Harry notice using the Marauder's Map then things may escalate before the end of the year, just like the prophecy before the holidays stated. "While I don't understand how you got a map of the school, I will do as you ask if anything to at least put your mind at ease Harry."

With that the defense against the dark arts teacher followed Harry up to his dorm room and scanned the area first visually before casting a magical detection charm, which centered around Ron's bed, "Something magical has been here recently, was anyone here during the Quidditch match?"

Neville raised his hand, "I-I was Professor wanted to finish my Herbology homework, sir. I didn't see anyone in here I did see Scabbers on Ron's bed though while I was working."

Harry's eyes widen thinking about his parents and Sirius's wills his stomach dropping as he put things together rapidly, "I completely forgot, this last summer during my parent's will reading it mention Pettigrew was their secret keeper."

"Yes, it led your Godfather to be pardon posthumously," Yugi stated. "Go on."

"During my Godfather's will reading he mentioned that Pettigrew was an illegal rat Animagus, and that he pointed out that anyone should look for a rat with an unusually long lifespan," Harry stated.

Yugi turned to Ron, "How long has your family had Scabbers?"

"Um, eleven years Percy found him in the barn at our home when he became Prefect he got an owl and he gave me Scabbers," Ron explained.

Yugi winced slapping his forehead, "For once the Ministry was actually doing something right, this last September they came to search the train to look at familiars, and I drove them off," shaking his head. "If they had left the Dementors at Azkaban, and just brought Aurors I would have let them check the train its standard procedure, however that bigot Umbridge had to let her lackey Dawlish bring those foul things, let your safety cloud my judgment."

"We're thankful though Professor, those things are right foul," Dean stated.

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Well he's not here now I'll inform the Dementors, prefects, and teachers. To keep an eye out for the rat, better get to bed." With a reluctant nod and an increasingly pale face from Ron the five boys went to bed.

XXX

The next two weeks passed by swiftly with a lot of teachers and prefects scanning the ground looking for a rat with a missing toe; so far none could be found. With the quickly approaching Valentine's Day, Harry's priorities shifted from looking for the traitorous rat to making his plans for his big confession to Daphne. Having gotten Hermione and surprisingly Tracey to agree to set up the perfect picnic area cheesy cliché set up and all. That evening before Valentine's Day Harry was walking from the library before curfew and saw a particular rat heading out of the castle, "Pettigrew!" he shouted the rat froze a second before turning and looking at Harry with wide frightened eyes turning to run. Regardless of forethought Harry ran after the Animagus. "Comeback here you traitor!"

XXX

In the dungeon's Daphne was currently doing her latest potions essay trying to ignore Tracey's teasing every now and then looked at the map to see what Harry was doing, for a good hour he was in the library with Ron, Blaise, and Neville no doubt studying for their own potions essays. She spun at Tracey, "Bugger off," she screeched at the dark haired girl face red at the sexual innuendo that. "And how do you know something like that?"

"Mother is a muggle, Daph. Wouldn't believe the magazines she reads when father isn't around," Tracey stated giggling. "If the moans and screams are any indication she puts what she reads to good use, want a copy?" the girl asked innocently.

Daphne face turned a darker red, "That's it your no longer allowed to see Tori or the Twins they've corrupted you."

Tracey tossed her pillow at the blonde haired girl, "You're not my mum, Daph. I can be corrupted by anyone I want," the dark haired giggled. "Really want Neville to corrupt me, and I know you want Harry to corrupt you," she said in a soft sultry voice. Daphne could swear her face wanted to combust at that moment and what was worse was her mind was showing her the images of what that corruption could imply. She took a deep breath secretly thrilled that she could get a reaction like that with all the nightmares she been having. Turning back to her essay looking at her notes but her train of thought had been shattered. Looking at the map she watched Harry was leaving the library first before the other three, then in morbid fascination she saw P. Pettigrew moving toward the main doors leading out of the castle, while H. Potter moved toward the stairs that would lead him toward him dormitory only to come to an abrupt stop, _Don't do it Harry, please_. She whimpered slightly seeing P. Pettigrew moving from the hall at an increased speed and H. Potter speeding after him. She stood grabbing her wand, "Tracey get this map to Professor Moto; tell him to come find us?"

"What's going on?" Tracey asked holding the map looking confused.

Daphne through on her school robes sighing, "Going after Harry, he's chasing Pettigrew," she stated running out of the dorm rooms, through the common rooms and out the entrance.

XXX

Harry lost Pettigrew as soon as he entered the Forbidden Forest, looking around searching in every nook and cranny in front of him not daring to use _Lumos_ encase it tip the rat off. Having been in the forest three times before he become use to the fact that it held both a lot of dangers and a lot of wonders of course all three times he had been in the forest he seen nothing but the dangers. _Expect a vampire or a werewolf to jump out at me this time, bloody hell am I thick_. He shuddered slightly but moving forward he comes to a clearing overlooking a large pond.

"_Morsmordre!_" Harry spun hearing the sound behind him looking up he saw a huge green skull with a serpent moving out of its jaws before circling and doing it again. He looked at the short squat figure holding a pale white wand that looked like a fang. "_Stupefy!_" before Harry could doge he was knocked to the ground the squat looking figure walked toward him an evil smirk on his face. He raised his wand before he could utter another spell most likely the killing curse he heard rustling. Peter immediately turned back into his rat form and scampered off into the undergrowth. The stunning spell slowly dissipated and Harry stood groaning a second later the temperature began to drop.

Harry looked up and saw the full compliment of Dementors swarming around him, "Bugger all," he muttered lifting his wand as the first Dementor began to descend.

Author's Note: Very close oh so very close to bringing this to a conclusion two more chapters at least, three at the very most. The next chapter is what sparked me to rewrite this fanfiction I simply had to fill out what I needed before and after. Read and review thank you if anyone has ideas for future Harry Potter stories let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Shadow Game

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouts launching his majestic silver stag patronus at the incoming Dementor which knocked it back, three more came swooping in. Harry's patronus was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of the dark creatures in the area as four over shot the spell and swept over Harry draining him. Dropping to his knees watching his patronus move back instinctively to cover him as more descended on.

"Harry!" he looked behind him seeing Daphne running up. "Are you alright?"

He began looking around wildly as the Dementors circled, "Daphne get back to the castle, it's too dangerous."

The blonde haired Slytherin shook her head, "I won't leave you."

The moments distraction was a enough as five more Dementors flew down sucking more energy out of the raven haired boy, he screamed in pain agony as he was forced to recall every single beating at the hands of his fat cousin and his gang of stupid friends. He slumped to the ground feeling so weak. "HARRY!" he felt Daphne grab him. Looking up seeing her face etched with worry as he fought to remain conscious.

Daphne saw how pale he was getting fighting tears that were welling; these monsters were literally sucking the life from him and her feeling so self-conscious the Dementors adding to the whispers of fear rejection and loneliness. But it also was amplifying her fears of losing him the one person who's come to mean more to her than her own life. Building her courage focusing on the kiss they shared on Christmas and throwing out every doubt she had she lifted her wand, "You Will Not Take Him! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" as two full waves of Dementors descended upon the couple a huge flash of silver light followed by the elegant form a doe charging headlong into the dark creatures, a few seconds later Harry's stag join it and drove not only the two waves back but every single Dementor in the area, leaving one hovering above who stayed just out of reach watching them.

"Daphne?" Harry whispered. "W-Was that a doe?"

Daphne turned looking at his fidgeting a bit, "Y-Yes," she stated biting her bottom lip.

The raven haired boy smiled, "It was brilliant." The blonde haired girls heart swelled in joy at this as the magical emotional block began to crumble even though the whispers of fears and rejection seemed to pick up in ferocity but they seemed to become almost muted. She helped as Harry got to his feet, watching him. He turned to her and took her hands in his, "I had this big elaborate picnic set up for tomorrow to tell you this, but after what I saw figure I'd give you your Valentine's Day gift a day early, mind you it's not chocolate or flowers. But I give you my heart, I love you Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne's eyes widen a second, before tears of joy streamed down her face, lunging at him throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh Harry I love you too," she stated capturing his lips with her she felt him deepen the kiss to the point she moaned and her toes curled. The magical emotional block exploded into nothing and a bright light surrounded the very area.

"_**NNNNNOOOO!**_" a loud inhuman scream they both broke the kiss looking up at the lone 'Dementor' who was charging at them, the two patronus intercepted it only to get batted away like they were nothing.

"That's not a Dementor," Daphne stated as the creature swooped down two cold red eyes glared at them from.

"_**Brilliant deduction little Morgana,**_" the dark creature stated. "_**I am the Dark Lord Arawn and yet I'm not.**_"

"How can you be this Arawn and not be him," Harry asked holding Daphne protectively.

Arawn growled, "_**Horocrux I made at the time imbedded in Salazar Slytherin, the foolish blighter had no idea. But the damn fool got himself killed leaving me in this half state. I spent 1600 plus years following the Emrys line as it passed through the Perevell's and Gaunt's until Tom Marvolo Riddle and his little cousin Harry Potter came into being.**_"

"I'm related to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"_**Surprised, I imagine being related to the current Dark Lord would shock anyone. But yes, not as blood related as many would hope, the Perevell line distilled it with muggles however the miserable trash that they are,**_" a hooked finger pointed at Daphne. "_**I wanted the reincarnation of Morgana to be lost to madness or die not to be reunited with the reincarnation of her idiot husband, I associated myself with the Dementors played upon her insecurities and fear that you would reject her incarnation of Merlin, but no you had to fall in love with her you couldn't accept your fate**_," the dark creatures eyes flashed. "_**I told you in your previous life little Merlin that if I could not have Morgana's power then I would destroy it, I cursed your family to destroy it but you managed to counter act it by simply offering yourself and your beloved up as a blood sacrifice to ensure I could not do it again. I've hated you for so long because of that and I'm unable to kill you because of my own curse,**_" the creature smiled darkly looking at Daphne. "_**But little Morgana was reincarnated into a bloodline outside the parameters, so she's fair game. Anyway to cause little Merlin emotional pain I relish, so say goodbye to your love!**_" The creature raised his clawed and an ominous red light appeared.

"Activate: Spellbinding Circle!" Arawn was suddenly encased in strange glowing archaic circle and pentagram. Yami walked down and stood in front of his students looking at the twisted creature. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for hotheadedness and no forethought, ten points from Slytherin for being foolish and leaving your dorms after curfew," Yami stated watching the creature struggle. "But I give you both ten points for remarkable skill in the Patronus charm and another ten points from the power you had to drive off every single Dementor."

Harry raised an eyebrow while Daphne tried hard not to giggle mostly out of relief, "Sorry Professor about running off."

"_**That face, I recognize you Pharaoh Atem, it's not possible you sealed yourself away to prevent the shadow realm from overtaking the planet,**_" Arawn stated with a mixture of awe and fear.

"I reside in the Millennium Puzzle, I am acting through my descendant Yugi Moto and you are an abomination using dark means to anchor yourself to this world," Yami replied.

Arawn fought against the spell holding him, "_**Anything to prolong little Merlin's suffering, coveting his wife and children, allowing muggles to learn magic, destroying my undead army, the man was a pestilence.**_"

"It is not wrong to love or teach those who wish to learn, your bigotry and lust for power twisted you into what is before me. A broken waste of a person who was rumored to be the brightest wizard of his age, jealously over Merlin's accomplishments drove you to become what you are," Yami stated.

"_**He took everything I desired, teachings of our former masters, the castle with all its knowledge, but the final insult was taking Morgana first under his wing to teach her what he knew, then to his marriage bed. The woman was MINE!**_" the creature shouted the last syllable breaking the spell. "_**I want her blood as repayment**_."

Yami's eyes glowed as the entire area began to fill with a strange purple and black cloud Arawn looked around worriedly. "You plan to take something both in your previous life and now, I will not allow it. I challenge you to a Shadow Game winner leaves and the loser will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever."

"_**Then let the games begin, when I win the foolish girl will join you shortly thereafter,**_" the twisted creature cackled insanely.

XXX Arawn: 4000 Yami: 4000 XXX

Harry and Daphne watched as strange stone tablets began appearing in front of Arawn while Yami had his funny looking cards appear in front of him. Arawn sets two of the tablets face down and one horizontal face down in front. Yami draws a card looking at it, "I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon on the face down on my right." The tablet flips up to reveal a trap by the name of The Forces of Darkness. "Next I'll set a monster face down in defense mode."

Arawn activates a spell card by the name of Dark World lightning only for Yugi to negate its effects by chaining Magic Jammer. The dark creature follows up by chaining a second Dark World Lightning and destroys Yami's face down card Solemn Warning. He also discards a monster called Snoww, Unlight of the Dark World, by doing this he activates her effect enabling him to search his Shadow Realm deck for a monster called Grapha, Dragon Lord of the Dark World to his hand. Yugi discards King's Knight to honor Magic Jammer's effect.

The dark creature then activates a spell card called Dark Smog, then discards Grapha to banish King's Knight from the graveyard and resolve Dark Smog's effect. Grapha's effect activates allowing him to destroy Yami's monster. "_**I flip summon Scarr, Scout of the Dark World, and use Grapha's secondary effect, by returning Scarr to my I'm allowed to special summon Grapha to the field in attack mode 2700/1800. Now Grapha attack with Dark Dragon Fire!**_"

XXX Arawn: 4000 Yami: 1300 XXX

With the blast of fire Yami began to fade out as his life points dropped he looked up to hear the twisted creature laughingly maniacally. Arawn sets another monster and one face down then ending his turn. Yami draws looking at the card he just drew and smirks slightly, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior and with his special ability I remove a counter to destroy your face down card, next I activate Magical Dimension by tributing my Breaker I can summon another spellcaster to the field and destroy your monster, I summon Silent Magician LV. 4 in attack mode 1000/1000!" both he and Arawn watched the Dark World Dragon explode into pixels. "Next Silent Magician destroy his face down monster!"

Arawn uses Scarr's effect and adds Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World to his hand as Yami ends his turn. Drawing a card the dark creature it watches as Silent Magician gets a counter and 500 points in attack points but is unconcerned, it discards Broww to banish Gamma who was also in the graveyard. Broww's effect allowed the dark creature to draw another tablet. Thanks to the draw the Silent Magician gets a spell counter raising Silent Magician's attack again by 500. He normal summons Scarr and then returns the card to his hand to Special summon Grapha. "_**I attack your magician with Dark Dragon Fire!**_" the dark creature cackles evilly watching the star haired young man fade even mode looking very transparent. "_**I activate Dark World Dealings, allows us both to draw one and discard one.**_" Both draws a card Yami discards Queen's Knight to the Graveyard while Arawn draws a card and discards Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World to the graveyard its effect activates allowing it to summon itself to field. "_**You will fail and little Morgana will die shortly afterward leaving little Merlin to wallow in despair having to tell little Astoria that he failed to protect her, to tell his godmother that he watched her daughter die and could do nothing to prevent it. It'll be delicious to have people he's come to love so much turn on him and cast them from their home. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_"

Yami glared coldly at the twisted creature, "This game is not over and you think to lightly on how people will react, always assuming they would be like you, hateful, resentful, and not an ounce of love in their hearts. I know I can beat you, for I have faith and the Heart of the Cards, I draw!" Yami touched the shadow plain and felt a massive spike in energy looking at the card in front of him he smiled, "I banish Breaker the Magical Warrior and Silent Magician from play to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning 3000/2500! Now I will use his secondary effect and attack both your monsters!"

XXX Arawn: 2300 Yami: 600 XXX

Arawn growls feeling himself vanish a bit but now he looked worried he draws a card looking at it even more nervously, "_**I set a monster and lay one tablet face down**_."

Yami scans the field as he draws looking at the card he drew he sets it and uses Black Luster Soldier's first effect to remove the monster from play, but doesn't attack. Arawn draws and smirks darkly. He activates Return from a Different Dimension only for Yami to activate Solemn Judgment. Without a monster in his hands Arawn watches in cold realization that he had lost. Yami draws a card looking at the twisted creature as he orders the Soldier to attack life points for Arawn going to zero and he simply fades out with a pop. "In accordance with the rules of this shadow game you are forever banished to the Shadow Realm dark creature, never enter this realm world again." The purplish black cloud lifted and he turns to the young couple. "Come, you've suffered enough this night time for rest."

"Would it be alright if we?" Daphne asked biting her lower lip holding onto Harry's arm for dear life.

"I will arrange it so that you may stay together, your soul bond is fresh and you will need each other," Yami stated as his features changed giving control over to Yugi.

"S-Soul Bond," Daphne screeched.

"Yes, I believe the bright light I saw was your magic pretty much announcing to the world that you've been bonded. Must have been some kiss," Yugi chuckled leading a dazed Harry and Daphne back to the castle.

XXX

Yugi was true to his word he managed to bring the young couple to the Room of Requirement and set up a nice room for them, it looked like a simple apartment. The two were both physically and emotionally exhausted as the truths of their previous life were laid bare before them by the twisted creature. The soul bond however was doing its work healing the emotional damage allowing them to bask in the warmth of their love. They spent nearly an hour kissing like their first time and a few like their soul bonding kiss. They kiss until falling asleep, Daphne's head laying gently on Harry's chest.

Author's Note: This is a short chapter but mostly because it's a climactic battle and resolutions to the romantic undertone of the story. Now I'm a firm believer in the Ginny Love Potions theory just like many believe. Heck the love potions theory is just as much credible as the Indoctrination Theory for Mass Effect 3 the arguments are really well done for both. To me it makes sense Harry doesn't show an interest in Ginny until after the class started making those. It would only stand to reason she slipped some in keyed to her when Harry wasn't looking, not suspecting her of doing something someone else tried to do. My biggest annoyance in why Rowling chose her as the girl Harry ends up with makes me pull my hair out, she's Ron's sister it like marrying your own sister or at least a close cousin. True the same argument could be made for Hermione accept for one fact, Goblet of Fire Harry was going to ask Hermione to the dance if asking Cho fell through, Viktor simply beat him to her. I'll never match Harry with Ginny, I might match him with Hermione at a later date for another story but never Ginny, I don't hate her I just don't think she was the right pairing for Harry.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Chapter

Chapter 16 – Valentine's Day Cheer

Morning had arrived; Harry opened his eyes and felt for the first time in twelve years whole. Glancing down at beautiful creature resting her head on his shoulder and feeling his heart soar. He spent a good portion of awake watching her noting her beautiful face was looking so tranquil. He thought back to the events the previous night and shuttered at what occurred, an ancient dark wizard had been amongst the Dementors slowly trying to poison Daphne's mind to the point it would break. It only been their declaration that saved her and it had been their DADA professor that saved them a step more by battling the twisted creature and banishing it for good. _Now the only thing standing between and a normal life is Voldemort, no pressure hey Harry?_ He thought shaking his head ruefully. Shaking his head apparently was enough to awaken his betrothed who stirred a moment before opening her eyes looking up at him dreamily. "Morning, love," he whispered a smile.

Daphne's own smile was breathtaking as she leaned up and kissed him, like last night it was deep causing her to moan and curl her toes, "Morning my everything," she whispered back.

"Feel like breakfast?" Harry asked.

Daphne laid her head contemplating while playing with the fibers on Harry's shirt, luxuriating in in feeling not only her emotions being free but her magic circling around her fully again if anything it felt a hundred times stronger. "Don't know I feel like all I want to do is lay here and snog you three or four times a minute until I'm satisfied," she squeaked as Harry rolled over putting her underneath, she looked up into his emerald green eyes with such adoration. "Would it be so bad?"

Harry leaned down kissing her, "Even if meant starving yeah, I could get use to that," he chuckled. He felt her run her hands long his chin almost as if she was memorizing him just by touch. "I love you," he whispered to her leaning down using his nose to nuzzle hers, he saw tears roll down her face and a warm smile grace her lips.

"And I love you," she whispered they shared another bout of kissing before Harry heard a distinctive crack. They both turned to see a rather outlandish looking house-elf dressed primarily in socks.

"Dobby?" Harry looked at the elf that 'helped' him a year ago.

"Begging your pardon Harry Potter, sir. Dumbledore is wishing that Harry Potter and his misses to join him in his office, sir," Dobby replied.

"You're working at Hogwarts, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is staying here till Dobby can find a new family, Harry Potter sir," Dobby explained.

Harry nodded having read the rather strange symbiotic life house-elves had with wizardring families. More so after he heard Marie and Robert's explanation when he told them about the Chamber of Secrets. "If you like Dobby, you can be my house-elf?"

"Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby, Dobby will meet Harry Potter at his home this summer," Dobby apparated with a crack as Harry and Daphne sat up with a sigh.

"No rest for the weary," Daphne stretch and smirked noting her betrothed was watching her. Looking down she had picked out a rather flimsy filmed night shirt from the rack that was provided by the Room of Requirement, while it didn't out right show her growing assets it did leave little to the imagination, "Like what you see, my love," she leaned in with a sultry low voice.

"Set's my heart a fire, been the envy of the school since September," he smirked.

The blonde haired girl kissed his chin before getting up, "As much as I want to spend all day snogging you," she paused turning back to his making her eyes dance, "and I do. Let's go see what our Headmaster wants, then you can take me on that picnic you had planned."

Harry nodded getting up and walking over to the closet that was provided and looked through it.

XXX

Upon entering the Headmaster's office Daphne felt every eye was scrutinizing her, Professor's Moto, McGonagall, Snape, and surprisingly Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Amelia Bones was present. Yugi, Severus, and Minerva she could understand as they had to be here, Snape was her head of house and McGonagall was Harry's, Yugi was there because he had pulled their arses out of the fire, but could she and Harry be in trouble with the DMLE. "Ah, Harry, Daphne, do come in we were just finishing some business with Madam Bones," Dumbledore stated.

Amelia nodded, "Yugi, do you understand the mission I'm sending you on next year?"

The star haired man nodded a faint smile on his face, "Yes, though I seriously doubt working with Nymphadora for the next year will be necessary."

"Auror Tonks requested it; it'll be a year you'll be back teaching students again. But I need this intel on current Death Eater movements, according to what you've found in Azkaban last spring; Barty Crouch Jr. has been on the lamb for nearly six years now. We need to find him; I also don't want Fudge mucking it up. That's why you and Tonks got selected, Tonks can change her appearance and you aren't known visually by many of the Death Eaters," Bones explained.

Yugi nodded with a sigh, "Very well Madam Bones, I'll get started on it. Tell Nymphadora to meet me at Diagon Alley shortly after term is completed." The DMLE head smiled before nodding a few minutes later she departed by floo.

"Is something you wanted to discuss with us Professor?" Harry asked.

The old wizard nodded gesturing that they take a seat, steepleling his fingers in front of his face. Before reaching down and handing him a piece of parchment, "This came last night around the time Professor Moto stated he saw a bright flash of light, I'd say congratulations are in order."

Harry and Daphne looked down at the parchment and their eyes widen at what they saw.

_**Marriage Contract (Finalization)**_

_By the decree of a Soul Bonding kiss Lord Harry Potter-Perevell-Black and Lady Daphne Greengrass have finalize said Marriage Contract set down by scribes on July 1__st__, 1981by Lily Ann Potter and Marie Constance Greengrass, so mote it be_

The young couple looked at each other before blushing slightly looking back up at the gathered teachers, "What was that flash?" Daphne asked.

"The flash Lady Potter," this caused Daphne's blush to deepen, which caused the old wizard to chuckle, "Was a release on both your magic from your previous lives, from what Professor Moto explained to me, Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay had not been simple lovers but married, and Morgana did not turn dark of her accord she was the very first victim of the Imperious curse."

"I couldn't decipher much from Arawn but most depicted a man jealous over the fact Morgana chose his hated rival over him, which set the events in motion that have yet to be concluded," Yugi explained.

"A curse I believe that will not be finished until either you or Voldemort have breathe your last," Dumbledore stated. "Which is why we will be training both of you more diligently both during the summer and while here."

Harry nodded squeezing Daphne's hand, "As for your other actions last night," McGonagall replied looking a bit fierce. "Professor Moto has already deducted points from you however for your serious lack of judgment Mr. Potter," she raised an eyebrow at the younger professor, "and saw fit to give you back some points for quality spell work I feel it is necessary to give you a minor punishment for being out of bounds, so your Hogsmeade weekend during Easter will be suspended."

Harry nods, "I can say the same for Mrs. Potter," Snape stated glancing at his own student a small quirk of his lips at the sound rolling off his tongue remembering fondly of the last person who bore that distinction. "No Hogsmeade weekend for you either." Daphne nods.

Dumbledore smiled, "Now I must arrange for a marriage suite to be made for the two of you."

"W-We actually have those here at school?" Harry asked.

"Why yes Harry, while not common practice more than few witches and wizards who have passed through these walls have been married and needed accommodations to support them while they were here," the old wizard chuckled again. "I believe you've broken the record set by Frank and Alice, when they were here married in their fourth year I believe."

Snape sighed heavily, "Longbottom crowed about it for nearly half a year afterward, made Lily swoon." Daphne giggled picturing her mother-in-law doing that while picturing a Neville look alike with someone like Tracey flaunting a ring for everyone to see. Her eyes widen remembering the Soul Rings.

Dumbledore saw her expression, "I believe we've tortured you enough, you may go and enjoy your Valentine's," the old wizard smiled as the young couple nodded and left the room. "I take it you've felt the power those have now, with the soul bond they've awakened their reincarnations. It'll be interesting to see what the next three and a half months left in the term for them will be."

"I suspect they'll have an easier time with their lessons," McGonagall stated.

Yugi pursed his lips before snickering, "I doubt they'll focus as much on lessons as they will on messaging each other's tongues," the young man laughed a bit before bidding the older teachers and headmaster a farewell.

XXX

Daphne made a stop in her dorms to pick up a certain item she had since before Christmas. Taking it and hiding it among her robes she walked with Harry to the spot he had chosen for their picnic. She had had to laugh at the cheesy cliché scene before her, a snow white fireplace, a polar bear skinned rug, a candle lit table with a nicely set dinner, and falling around the setting was an enchanted snow fall no doubt made by Hermione and Tracey. As cheesy as it was it still had such a romantic look to it that it warmed her heart. "You were going to confess in this setting, Harry?"

"Yeah, felt it would be spot on, even going to have music playing if I could manage it," Harry sighed. "I couldn't," he walked over and offered her the chair which she gladly accepted. The young couple ate talking about the things that occurred while trying to come to grips to what was implied, that they were Merlin and Morgana reincarnated. "As if my life couldn't get more complicated this had to happen."

Daphne reached over and squeezed his hand, "But you never needed to do it on your own Harry, I'm with you, Ron and Hermione are with you, my parents and my sister are with you, you don't have to bear the burden alone," she pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give you this at Christmas, but I think that wretched thing was influencing me."

Harry saw a small box with a the image of a Stag and a Doe embossed in gold on the top of the box with the Perevell and Potter coat of arms surrounding the side of the box, "What is this?"

Daphne opened it, "These are your parent's wedding rings Harry, Dumbledore took them back to a store for safe keeping, I think. According to the owner they are soul rings created by bathing gold in phoenix tears and unicorn blood willing taken."

Harry lifted the smaller of the two rings, both were simple gold bans that had writing on them that looked eerily like the dark elvish written on the Master ring from the Tolkien novels. He placed the larger ring in Daphne's hand, then proceeded to slip the smaller band on her right ring finger. Daphne's eyes watered as she did the same to him, the moment the ring slipped onto his finger another bright light flashed as well as a haunting scream, both looked around for a second before Harry collapsed to the ground his scar bleeding a strange black blood. "Harry!" Daphne caught him as he fell and dragged him over to the rug to cradle in his head in her arms.

His eyes fluttered open a few minutes later feeling light headed but also feeling stronger than he ever felt before. Looking up as again he could see as light filtered through Daphne's hair making her look so angelic, "Did you know when the light hits you just right, that it makes you even more beautiful than you already are?"

Daphne blushed leaning down and kissing him, "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Don't know that scream sounded familiar though like last year when I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary only it was closer," Harry stated reaching up and wiping away the strange black blood. "I'm fine now," he slowly sat up turned to his new wife and the two began a bout of kissing that was heartfelt and passionate.

XXX

The months that proceeded to follow was probably the best months in Harry's life, classes flowed with its usual frantic pace, quidditch practice for the last game of the season was its usual hassle, the game itself had been long and tedious having to resign catching the snitch at a certain point in the game to win the house quidditch cup, Cho hadn't made it easy for him either. She constantly kept blocking his attempts to capture the golden ball, what she lacked in speed with her broom she made up for in tactics, he had to admit she would make for a better Seeker than Diggory he might put in to sign her for the Cannons if she wasn't such a Tornado fan. Still he managed to fake her out long enough to capture the snitch and win victory not only in the Quidditch Cup but the House Cup as well. End of term saw him with the best grades he's had since coming to Hogwarts. His nights however revolved around Daphne, the couple while not consummating the marriage had at least gone to third base, heavy petting and kissing to the point of near consummation. It took an immense amount of willpower on both their parts not to, teenage hormones the way they were constantly firing 'come on do it!'. But both felt they be doomed the next year, living an entire year like this would be Nye impossible for them to hold back.

Boarding the Hogwarts express, Harry and Daphne both promised Ron they would join them for the Quidditch World Cup and spend the summer at the Burrow if they could manage it. "Best year I've had, pretty normal outside the ancient Dark Wizard and finding out Pettigrew was Scabbers of all things," Harry stated.

Ron nodded, "Too right makes me worried though if this year was tame wonder what next year will be like?"

Hermione groaned, "You've just doomed us Ron."

"What?" the red haired asked before getting a pointed look from his bushy haired friend. "Oh right, sorry."

"I'm not worried to much, I got the sexiest witch in the school," Harry smiled gently putting an arm around his blonde haired wife. "Right good snogger you ask me."

"Harry Potter, you prat!" Daphne shouted looking scandalized while his two friends laughed.

THE END

Author's Note: It's finally finished I bow and allow applause, please do review. It's been fun and I will go back at a later date and fix all the grammatical issues, this is probably the only other fic that I was driven to complete as fast as I did, last time I went through a fic this fast was my Jedi Knights of Earth fic. Simply put one minor element of Yu-gi-oh and put it in the Harry Potter universe, Yugi that all and he wasn't even a major character until the climax, as I said in the beginning the main plot was focusing on Harry and Daphne. This is how most crossovers should be written in my opinion though many, myself included ignore this fact. I also like to point out the Chudley Cannons subplot, J.K. had subplots throughout her series, save the first and last books, the first was mainly to introduce characters and the last was to tie everything up, the movies never ever focused on the subplots. Chamber of Secrets subplot was the mandrakes, Prisoner of Azkaban was easy it was the Quidditch matches and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup, Goblet of Fire Hermione's SPEW and the Blast Ended Swrets, Order of the Phoenix Harry and Cho's dating while this is in the movie it's not detailed. Half-Blood Prince's subplot was all about the potions, love potions, luck potions, etc. those that believe otherwise need to drink a get a life potion, lol. At any rate the subplots are just as much fun to read as the actual plot and it's a piss poor shame that the movies never included these, especially the Quidditch matches in Prisoner of Azkaban I know it wasn't important to the main story save the first one but damn it would have been nice to see them on screen.


End file.
